


City of Angels

by eyefornana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Parenting, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 52,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyefornana/pseuds/eyefornana
Summary: Its been years since his failed marriage and Jaehyun Jung found himself in a new neighborhood with the help of his charming workmate (and now-neighbor) Taeyong Lee. In his new home, Jaehyun hopes to fix his relationship with his teenage-son, Jaemin. He glad that Taeyong have a cousin, Jeno Lee and the cousin bestfriend, Mark Lee, to help his son adapting. But no one could help Jaehyun when Jaemin directly pointed out that he doesn't like Taeyong. He literally doesn't want Taeyong. At all. It doesn't help either that Jaemin got himself into the hassle of Jeno and Mark relationship."What do they want from me?"
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	1. new family next door

It's not every day that big box cars pass by in their neighborhood. Taeyong watched the car that appeared at the end of the street from his window. His legs shook as he couldn't wait to get out, running out of the house to greet the car. But he knew he had to hold back.

"Huh?" behind him, Jeno Lee, his cousin, was slightly surprised at the same sight. He, who just came out of the bathroom, approached Taeyong's side to clear his eyes.

“Wear your glasses, Jeno,” Taeyong took a sip of his coffee.

“Someone moved? Is it Mr. Han?" asked Jeno hopefully, mentioning his neighbor who lives in front of his favorite bookstore. Mr. Han always screamed from the porch of his house, commenting on Jeno's messy hair or his “nonsense” clothes. Jeno would snort and answer quickly as he quickly left.

Taeyong didn't answer. The car stopped in front of their house, in front of the house across the street, which had been empty for two years since the occupants moved.

"Hm? We have new neighbors?"

Now visible behind the box car, the black Jaguar XJS Convertible stopped.

“Woah! That's cool!" exclaimed Jeno. "I have to tell Mark about this." He immediately took out his cell phone, busy typing messages to his best friend, Mark Lee. "Where are you going, hyung?" he asked seeing Taeyong standing and as fast as a flash going to the kitchen.

“Kitchen. Baking."

-

At least the floor of this house doesn't creak when you step on it. The water flows well in all the bathrooms and as its old owner said, there is not a single dust.

Jaehyun Jung may never have faced teenagers, let alone raise children, but he knows this house is perfect for Jaemin. Or at least that he thought after a month living with his son.

He went down to lift another box when he saw Jaemin sitting on the sofa that the employe of the shipping company had just lowered.

“Jaemin-ah. Didn't I tell you to immediately select a room and move your belongings?” Jaehyun tucked his body between the mountains of boxes.

Two employees entered, carrying a bookcase and Jaehyun quickly directed them to put it in the living room.

“It's not like I need to fight over someone else,” Jaemin muttered, still typing messages on his cell phone. He had only arrived at this house for half an hour and he already missed his old house. But he knew for sure this house had more than two rooms. This means that he can choose whenever he wants without rushing since he just gonna live there with his dad.

Before he reply to Donghyuck's message, his cellphone rang. Donghyuck looked impatient because he called Jaemin now.

"Hm, Hyuckie." Jaemin picked it up, got up and walked into the kitchen.

"How is your new house?"

“Nice, I guess. Surprisingly clean. I guess I'll spend some time mopping the floor or something but we just need to occupy it."

“Good, then. I miss you.”

“I miss you, too,” Jaemin sighed. Donghyuck has been more than just his best friend. Over the years, Donghyuck has replaced the family role more than anything else. The only person Jaemin can rely on at any time because his family doesn't even care.

"Your mum must be missing you too," said Donghyuck.

From the kitchen window, Jaemin could see the shady backyard with a large tree and the ground covered with green grass. There was a mound of earth near the fence and several pots scattered around it.

“Don't be kidding. I bet she's already in the bar right now, celebrating her freedom without asking me if I ate. She didn't even appear earlier, can you believe it? And I left a box of my clothes that reek of sex and alcohol because she wears it all the time."

"Nana–"

"Jaemin."

Jaemin turned his head, saw his father staring at him at the kitchen door. He sighed and said to Donghyuck, “I'll call you later, Hyuckie. Bubye."

"Oh, okay. Bye!"

He pocketed his cell phone and turned on the tap. His father's presence around him is still foreign. Jaehyun seemed to be considering and hesitant to do anything or say something to him. Jaemin felt like a guest and he didn't like that feeling.

"The water is flowing," muttered Jaemin.

"I'm sorry for what happened," Jaehyun said.

Jaemin turned to look at his father this time. “So we finally have that talk right now? Between these boxes and empty rooms?"

"You're right. You want me to help you with your stuff?"

"Well, I'm good, dad. Just a little bit tired."

Jaehyun tried to smile. "Go pick your room, then, so you can rest early." He patted the wall and turned away, again directing the employees, who this time carried the bed to the second floor.

Giving up, Jaemin stepped into the living room. He was greeted by an array of boxes that read _Jaemin_ and he sighed. He felt too old to whine and get all his emotions, but too young to be tired of all that had happened in the past few months.

Jaemin has always tried to come to terms with 'being a teenager', but never succeeded by 'being a teenager between the parents dispute'. Never been easy.

-

"Oh wow. I think they're pretty loaded,” Mark mumbled. He took a bite of the apple he had just taken from the refrigerator in Jeno's kitchen, joined his best friend in the living room, observing the moving scene across the street.

"You're here already, Mark?" Taeyong asked from the kitchen. The lunch hour had just ended. It was unusual for Mark to come to their house during the day. He would come in the evening and spend the night there, to come home in the morning. Remembering only this morning that Mark came home, he was surprised to see Mark had returned.

Two hours had passed and the box car was getting ready to leave. Since earlier, Mark and Jeno observed the items that were removed from the box car before disappearing into the house. They can see several beds, three of which are king size, shelves, wardrobes, large sofas, and so on. Not to mention considering that the house had been vacant for a long time because the price set by the previous owner was quite high.

"Yongie," called Jeno without turning to the kitchen. “You knew them, right? You cleaned the house for two days."

Taeyong didn't look up from the oven. He is still wearing his apron, focused on completing the second recipe he made while waiting for the first cake.

"Yeah, maybe."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mark's forehead creased. He and Jeno then stepped into the kitchen, staring at Taeyong's back.

"I'm just running a message from Mrs. Coates, you know, the previous owner. But yeah, I knew him."

"Him? What do you mean, hyung?"

"We're working in the same company."

"Oh. He must have a good position, then. They looked rich. Is it a family? It can't be one person, right? I saw a lot of furniture." Mark wiped his hands, which were slightly sticky with water from the apple, onto his sweatpants.

"Yeah," Taeyong moistened his dry lips, feeling nervous for some reason. "A family."

-

Jaemin found Jaehyun's turntable and put it on the kitchen counter after lowering the box that said 'microwave'. In an instant, the music echoed throughout the house. Jaemin smiled with satisfaction because he managed to light the classic thing. He swung his body, began to open the box.

But before long, he found a pile of magazine clippings and unconsciously lay down on the sofa.

"Jaemin, I thought you're gonna move the boxes to your room," Jaehyun appeared again. The polo shirt and jeans seemed to stick together as a second skin due to sweat and wet hair. He spent three hours moving incessantly directing and moving goods, then transporting the items to his room. But Jaemin still didn't move. He only moved one box to the second floor before becoming interested in anything else.

There was the sound of Jaehyun's steps to the kitchen and the music stopped suddenly.

"No no no, dad! Don't stop the music! I love this song!" Jaemin protested, frowning. "Dad!"

Jaehyun can be heard sighing before turning on the music again.

"Yeah..." Jaemin muttered, satisfied. His feet rose in the air, swinging to the music.

"Jaemin–"

There was a knock at the door. Jaehyun moved quickly across the living room and opened the door.

"Hi."

His eyes shone and he smiled at the man standing in front of him. "Hi, Taeyong."

Taeyong smiled back. His hands that were holding the tray filled with cakes were sweaty. He wet his lips before opening his mouth again, "need help?"

"Oh, no. Its fine. I just need to clean up in the kitchen and check the garage. I thought you needed help." Jaehyun looked at the tray in Taeyong's hand for a moment.

"Oh, yes." Taeyong handed Jaehyun the tray in his hand. Jaehyun spontaneously accepted it, seeing how big the tray in Taeyong's hand was. Taeyong hoped that Jaehyun didn't feel the sweaty handprints on the tray. “I made a cake. As a welcome greeting."

"Thank you, Taeyong. That's very considerate of you. This smells good, I'm sure the taste is too. Ah, I have to quickly unpack the cutlery."

“Don't worry. My cousin will be here in a moment to bring it. I also asked him to bring plum juice."

Jaehyun smiled, his feelings warmed by the younger man's attention. "Come on in," he backed off, letting Taeyong in. Taeyong's eyes fell on a man leaning against the kitchen table, fiddling with the turntable.

“Jaemin-ah. This is Taeyong, my friend from the office and our neighbor."

Jaemin lifted his face and tilted his chin at Taeyong. Taeyong waved and smiled, but Jaemin was not looking at him.

“Sorry, he's still–” Jaehyun's voice was lost by the American Boy's intro that came loudly from the turntables. "Jesus, Jaemin!" He carefully placed the tray on the kitchen table, but Jaemin was already running lightning fast to the sofa, back lying down with his feet on. He joined in the singing loudly, clearly ignoring whatever his father said.

Taeyong smiled seeing this. Jaehyun shook his head with his son's behavior, turning down the music a little so he didn't have to scream.

"He's charming," said Taeyong.

Jaehyun grabbed the box on the chair and opened it. “Ignorant is the word for it. I've asked him to move the box to his room but he hasn't moved since a while ago."

"I can help him."

"No you don't want that," Jaehyun smiled bitterly. "He's a good boy, but he is not my big fan. I think he's still mad at me." At least he was grateful that the music made Jaemin unable to hear his conversation with Taeyong.

"You two will be fine." Taeyong wanted to rub Jaehyun's shoulder to calm him down because he knew how much Jaehyun thought about all this, but he was hesitant to go through the man's personal space. So he held back, staring at Jaehyun who still looked amazingly attractive, even as his body was covered in sweat.

"Thank you, Taeyong. Really. I never said this before but I really appreciate your company." On the other hand, Jaehyun was also careful about Taeyong. There is a clear sense of interest between them, be it his invitation to Taeyong for lunch, the lunch Taeyong made for him, to the times they talk together at company events. If office romance wasn't enough to make Jaehyun careful, their age gap would always be a reminder for him not to be careless.

Taeyong's face would blush a little every time they met and ever since they were acquainted, Taeyong has come to the company more often. As a web designer, Taeyong works from home, in contrast to Jaehyun who heads accounting, making him always available at the office in formal clothes. Their first meeting which was considered a cliché at an office outing led them to become friends-or whatever is happening between them-whatever it is, Jaehyun doesn't want this to stop.

In their conversation, Jaehyun slowly opened up and shared some of the problems he faced, such as his separation from his girlfriend (Jaemin's mother) many years ago, his intention to get close to his son, to his desire to move house because he hoped to refresh his relationship with Jaemin. The house is more spacious than the studio apartment where he has been living so far.

“It's okay, Jae. Tell me if there's anything I can help you with. You know my age is closer to Jaemin and I also have cousins the same age as him. So I guess I can understand him."

"Oh please do. I'll ignore the fact that you just brought up our age gap but I really can't handle a hormonal teenager,” Jaehyun replied half jokingly.

Taeyong laughed. In a moment, the atmosphere became much lighter.

“What is wrong, Jae? I thought I heard you said about being ‘36 and still feel like 20’."

"Except for the financial parts, my back, and the fact that I have a almost 18 years old son, I still look like 20."

 _You do_ , Taeyong thought when he saw Jaehyun smile with his charming smile; squeaks on his cheeks and arched eyes. He remembered that his cousin Jeno had the same eye smile but he couldn't help but drown in Jaehyun's smile.

There was a knock at the door, louder this time.

"Oh, that's must be my cousin." Taeyong was about to move when Jaehyun held him.

"Let me." Jaehyun briefly touched Taeyong's shoulder before rushing to the front door.

 _Oh god_ , Taeyong sighed. _He wants to kill me_. He fanned his face when he saw the back of Jaehyun's body which was no less attractive than his face and his shoulders were burning due to Jaehyun's touch. He could hear Estelle voice clearly: _I just met this 5-foot-7 guy who's just my type. Like the way he's speakin', his confidence is peakin'._

-

_Take me on a trip, I’d like to go some day_

_Take me to New York, I’d love to see L.A._

"Are they partying?" Jeno muttered as he stepped closer to the neighbor's house. He was holding several bottles of plum juice and Mark brought another package containing cutlery.

Taeyong had already left after warning Jeno and Mark not to forget his orders. Jeno was still waiting for Mark to take a shower before grabbing the items Taeyong ordered to take and get out of his house.

Just crossing the street, they could hear the sound of music playing.

_I really want to come kick it with you_

_You'll be my American boy, American boy_

“It's a good song, though,” Mark replied, who was fresher and wearing Jeno T-shirts and sweatpants. He swayed and shook his body, making the cutlery in his hand tinkle. Jeno laughed. "Well, at least if they intend to make a fuss, we can still enjoy it."

"Looking at the stuff, they must be boring people."

“Do they have children? You know I always craving for some kind of romance with a girl next door."

Jeno snorted. "They are MY neighbor." That's not exclusive because Mark practically lives in their house.

They went up to the terrace and knocked on the door. Nobody responded, so they knocked louder.

Only then did the door swing open, showing a grown man smiling at them. Seeing that, they knew their neighbors were far from being boring. "Hello. You are Taeyong's cousins?”

"Hi, sir. Yes, I'm Jeno, Taeyong's cousin. And this is Mark, my friend.” Jeno answered politely between the music.

"No need to be too formal. I'm Jaehyun Jung, your new neighbor and Taeyong's friend. Call me Jaehyun." He introduced himself before turning to the sofa with his back to them.

“Jaemin-ah! Say hi to our neighbor!”

Jeno and Mark turned their eyes to the sofa to see a pair of legs dancing in the air.

They could only think that the owner of the leg was wearing such short pants to see his leg exposed from the thigh. The milky skin hypnotized them. The feet seemed to be drawing something in the air, moving to the beat of the music down to the long toes.

_Let’s go shopping baby then we’ll go to a café_

_Lets go on the subway, take me to your hood_

_I never been to Brooklyn and I’d like to see what’s good_

The long thin fingers grabbed the back of the chair. In one beat, Jaemin got up. But instead of approaching the front door as his father asked him to, he just walked over to the stairs without even looking back.

_Dressed in all your fancy clothes_

_Sneakers looking fresh to death, I’m lovin’ those shell toes_

_Walkin’ that walk, talk that slick talk_

_I’m likin this American boy, American boy_

“ _Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day… take me to New York, I'd love to see LA… I really want to come kick it with you… you'll be my American boy, American boy …_ ” He hummed with light steps upward.

Jeno and Mark were stunned, staring at the figure in white shirt and as if without pants while listening to its high voice; clearly betrayed his tone, but there was something enchanting about his voice and the way he sang. He indicated that he heard Jaehyun's voice, but didn't intend to do anything. Instead, he intends to disturb anyone who knows and appreciates the song.

The two men at the door could not see his face clearly, but they could see the skin on his neck which was also milky white and his firm jaw. Their eyes desperately tried to reach every inch of Jaemin's body until he was out of sight.

"I'm sorry. He must be tired. He's not usually like this." Jaehyun apologized to Jeno and Mark, but he was confused to see the two children just staring at the stairs without blinking.

"Boys?"

Taeyong, who felt his cousin was taking too long, came out of the kitchen. Seeing the starstruck expressions of the two children and Jaemin's figure who disappeared from the sofa, Taeyong had guessed what Jeno and Mark had in mind. _Oh no._

"Jen!" he called his cousin.

Jeno blinked and stared at Taeyong blankly. "Uh, Yongie."

Taeyong approached. "Jae, let me take care of this," he said to Jaehyun. However, Jaehyun was more alert, grabbed the juice bottles from Jeno and smiled before leaving for the kitchen.

"Oh God. Stop it, guys! You're drooling!" Taeyong glared as soon as he faced Mark and Jeno. He kept his voice so Jaehyun didn't hear it. Of course he had a hard time explaining that his cousin and cousin's best friend looked stupid because of Jaemin.

“Who is that, hyung? You know, a boy who looked like an angel with a very beautiful skin…” Mark asked.

"You look dumb," Taeyong held his forehead. "That's Jaemin, Jaehyun's son."

"How old is he?" Jeno said quickly, his eyes widened.

"Is he going to our school?" interrupted Mark, not wanting to lose.

"Where is he from?"

"I can't see his face before, do you have any idea what he looked like… close?"

“You're gonna make me crazy,” Taeyong rubbed his face in disbelief.

"Hey, come on in." Jaehyun's face appeared from the kitchen door, calling those who had been standing at the door for too long.

"Yeah, coming!" Taeyong smiled back. He turned to Jeno and Mark. “Now, behave and act normal in front of our neighbors. Please?" he pulled Jeno's arm. The two younger boys finally entered the house.

Taeyong closed the door and he swore his face didn't turn red when Jeno snorted, “you wanna impress 'our neighbor', huh? Yeah, he's hot."

-

Jaehyun didn't lie when he said that he gave the best room in the house to Jaemin. He entered his room at the end of the second floor and was stunned to see the spacious room, the new bed, and the table that Jaehyun had painstakingly installed. He shifted to the side of the room, opened the door that led to the walk-in closet.

There was a knock on the open door. Jaemin turned his head and saw his father land the box on the floor.

“This is the last. You want me to help you to put all of it?" Jaehyun asked.

Jaemin shook his head. “I can do that by myself, dad. Thank you."

"Alright, then," Jaehyun looked at the boxes scattered on the floor, but nodded. He wanted to familiarize himself with Jaemin, but Jaemin just silently stared at him from the toilet. “Should I ordered pizza?”

"That would be nice."

"You like pinneaple pizza, right?"

"Yeah. I know you don't eat that. Can you order two large pizza, then?"

"Isn't that too much?"

"I'll eat that later. I wake up to eat in the middle of the night sometimes,” said Jaemin, bending down to open the shoe holder.

"Really?" Jaehyun stunned, remembering the one month they lived together before and his habit of throwing away leftovers to avoid insects. “You must be starving before. I never have any leftover."

Jaemin's mouth opened slightly, realizing that he had slipped out of his mouth. He was often hungry in his father's apartment. Jaehyun doesn't like hoarding snacks and always throws leftovers in a tightly closed trash can. Not to mention considering their quite different lifestyle because of Jaehyun's work and Jaemin's school.

"Sorry, son." Without waiting, Jaehyun said in a guilty tone. “But I know now. So I'll keep our leftover for now on."

"Okay."

Jaehyun came out after making sure nothing was left behind. Jaemin sighed, relieved to get out of this awkward situation with his father. He knew he had to get used to it because he was going to live with his father from now on. But after years of living without Jaehyun's significant role in his life, he couldn't just familiarize himself with his father even though they were both men.

They went shopping when Jaemin first lived in Jaehyun's apartment and Jaemin felt it was the most awkward moment in his life, even when he was labeled a social butterfly and won the best smile at his school two years in a row. The second one is useless because Jaehyun also has a beautiful smile and Jaemin thinks his father won't be affected by his charm. Jaehyun pointed to the clothes he didn't like at all, forcing him to buy several formal shirts just in case.

In his eyes, Jaehyun is like most men: always wears a formal shirt, does his hair neatly, and regularly goes to the gym. Every time they met once a year, Jaehyun would only ask about his school, which sports team he participated in, what vehicle he wanted later, or what musician he liked. No matter how Jaemin always answered “fine”, “after I quit skating, I didn't follow any team”, “anything that I could drive”, and “The Smiths”, Jaehyun would ask the same exact things the following year.

Their warmest moment was when Jaemin was 11 years old. They played games for three days in a row at Jaehyun's apartment during a snowstorm. They cook ramen and eggs all the time, don't shower, and try all the games that Jaemin managed to save from his mother's anger when his grades plummeted. He even thanked and hugged his father after that, making Jaehyun kiss his forehead and smile widely. But when Jaemin's mother appeared and started screaming hysterically about how Jaehyun couldn't take care of the child, his father's smile replaced with anger and the two ended up with screams that echoed throughout the house.

Jaemin could only see his father's back away from their house with a glare, knowing that he would not be picked up by his father any time. He felt sad that his parents couldn't be in the same room to have a good talk, but he was even sadder because Jaehyun sounded so hurt when Jaemin's mother promised to report this to the lawyer to rearrange their meeting.

So finally Jaemin and Jaehyun ended up being relatives who met once a year after Christmas.

-

The summer atmosphere is fun. Children running outside, laughing and screaming on their way to the park. The ice cream truck comes more than once a week. The pool became full. On certain nights, barbecue parties are held in the back gardens.

But all the joy doesn't seem to reach the handsome man who is now crying next to Taeyong.

Lee Taeyong knows he's not very good with people. Since childhood, he was a timid figure and refused to attract attention even though his very angelic face attracted more than attention most all of the times. He has to work twice as hard because people think his position is nothing but the result of his good looks (it's not his fault that he has a face that seems just came out of the manga and a slender body) and wears a silver ring on the ring finger of his left hand solely to ward off the people that interested in him. The simple thing that he was grateful for, but immediately regretted when Jaehyun Jung's sharp eyes were on his finger holding a champagne glass at the annual party at the company where they worked.

It didn't take long for Taeyong to stand next to Jaehyun and say that he wasn't married yet and he was wearing the ring to guard himself. Jaehyun laughed at this and Taeyong felt his face red as a tomato because he must sound so frustrated to get Jaehyun's attention. Don't blame Taeyong, because he never felt the need to attract other people's attention. But Jaehyun Jung is different.

Jaehyun Jung has a calm aura that Taeyong likes. Makes Taeyong suspect that he doesn't like attention just like him. Taeyong's assumption is wrong because after getting to know Jaehyun, he knows that man is like a magnet and uses his charms well. Different from himself who needs to prove that his good looks have nothing to do with the position he has reached, Jaehyun happily boasts his very attractive physique. He smiled at everyone, laughed at anyone, greeted anyone. But still with unreasonable elegance. In short, Jaehyun Jung is a gentleman.

Taeyong knows that nothing will change his view of Jaehyun.

Even when Jaehyun sobbed beside him.

“Its okay, love. I'm here,” he stroked Jaehyun's back and put his head on Jaehyun's shoulder. Jaehyun still covered his nose and mouth with his hands, trying to stop his tears.

"Sorry, babe," replied Jaehyun.

"Don't say sorry to me, Jae. Come on, you can tell me."

Jaehyun wiped his tears and caught his breath. No, he didn't feel embarrassed when he collapsed in front of Taeyong. He knew he could trust Taeyong and this was a side he only wanted to show to someone as important as Taeyong.

After all, Taeyong is a handful of people who really understand him, in contrast to his previous girlfriends or boyfriends who only pretended to say okay when he said that he had a son. Jaehyun remembers the first time he asked Taeyong out and told him that he has a 16 year old son.

Taeyong's eyes widened in surprise and Jaehyun had already prepared himself with Taeyong's refusal. Taeyong is very handsome, he can approach and respond to anyone who is even younger than Jaehyun and is definitely still single. But Taeyong's words surprised him.

“I have a cousin around that age, too! Can I meet him? I want to meet him!”

"W-why?" for the first time, in his almighty, Jaehyun stuttered. Never before had someone been so enthusiastic about his status as a father and wanted to meet his son.

“My cousin is such a dork. But your son must be so cool. You're his dad."

Those sincere words made tears well up in his eyes. He remembered that he hadn't seen Jaemin in almost a year and suddenly realized how much he missed his son.

"You must be so proud of him," Taeyong did not escape seeing this.

"I'm a very bad father," was what he said at the time and he ended up telling Taeyong his whole life journey. No matter how much he apologized to Taeyong because their first date ended up in tears, Taeyong told him not to apologize and instead, Taeyong was thankful for knowing how important this was to Jaehyun.

Even when this time Jaehyun repeated his words, Taeyong shook his head again.

“You are a good father, Jae. You moved to make memories with Jaemin before he grew up. It's a big step. But there are other steps you have to take and that doesn't mean you're not a good father."

“I just feel so bad. He can't even bare to be in the same room with me in a long time. I don't know what his favorite food is. I don't know that he wakes up and eat late night snack. I know nothing about him yet I'm so brave, taking him away from his mother. B-but I can't help it, Yongie. She abandoned Jaemin, went to shows wherever she wanted regardless of Jaemin's condition. And Jaemin… he's so used to being ignored, making him expect that I'm gonna do that too.” Jaehyun wiped his tears again. “I heard him on the phone with his friend yesterday. He was so hurt that his mother didn't visit before we moved. I-I could call her but I don't even want to see her face. Not after what she did to Jaemin."

Taeyong was silent, listening. But his hand continued to rub Jaehyun's back.

"Now I'm so happy to be able to live with him even though I don't have much time. I know he's planning to go to college and live in a dorm. Oh fuck, I can't let him go that fast, Yongie. But I keep screwed it up."

"Love," Taeyong called. He took Jaehyun's hand off his face, wiping Jaehyun's tears with his thumb. His gaze is so gentle.

“I know what are you gonna say. But no, I can't say this to him. I can't. He's so sensitive, he'll definitely feel guilty and we'll be even more awkward. I don't want him to avoid me."

“See, you are a good father, Jae. I must have done something very bad in my last life so I couldn't have this kind of cool dad."

Jaehyun snorted with laughter, Taeyong's little amazement just lightened his heart and eased his tears. Taeyong smiled too.

“You don't need to tell him directly. You can always show it to him. And now you're doing good. You move to a nice house even its overpriced and has the potential to disturb the peace of your life because I will annoy you more than usual. You gave him a very nice room and bed. You put him in a good school. See? You're good."

Jaehyun laughed softly this time, wiping the remaining tears on his face. "That's just me being a decent father, Yongie." _After neglecting him,_ Jaehyun's heart broke a little remembering this.

“Exactly! You can't be a great father in one night or one month, Jae. What I'm saying is that you're taking a good step, meaning that another step is open to you. You're not finished."

Taeyong held Jaehyun's hands. The afternoon conversation that should have been relaxed and cheerful in his backyard became so heavy, but he was happy Jaehyun expressed his anxiety to him.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

“What you do also means a lot to Jaemin. Trust me. It's just…” Taeyong hung his sentence.

"What?"

“Maybe the atmosphere between you is still a little tense. You can take him shopping, you know, because he doesn't pack much stuff from his old house and his current school doesn't require uniforms. And you can distract yourself a little with--I don't know--maybe a party? Invite friends and neighbors to celebrate your new home."

Jaehyun smiled broadly. He kissed Taeyong's temple quickly. "Thank God I have you."

Seeing it, Taeyong smiled too. Since they were together, Jaehyun's happiness means a lot to him and he is willing to do anything to make the smile on Jaehyun's face last longer.

But for now, Taeyong feels the need to get a little encouragement. "Tell me more, love."

"With pleasure." Jaehyun landed his lips on Taeyong's lips.

-

A blow aimed at Mark's arm. He whined.

"What the fuck?"

“Give me that. That's mine." Jeno tried to reach the binoculars in Mark's hand.

“You don't use it anyway. Why can't I borrow it?" Mark protested, moving the binoculars out of Jeno's reach.

Jeno kicked Mark's thigh, but Mark didn't stay still this time. He threw back the pillow that he was sitting on hard on Jeno's face, making Jeno almost fall out of his chair. Mark laughed seeing him before returning to his previous focus.

“Stop it. I'm trying to see our neighbors clearly,” he put binoculars in front of his eyes towards the window on the second floor of Jaehyun's house.

"MY neighbor," Jeno corrected, throwing his body next to Mark, making them crammed into Jeno's window facing Jaemin's window opposite his house.

"He must have been bothered, tidying up so much stuff," Mark commented. "Do you think it's polite to go over there and offer to help?"

"He'll see us as a creeps."

Since they saw Jaemin, both of them were attracted to the boy. But for Jeno, Mark has started to enter the obsessive stage. Especially considering that they had never seen Jaemin's face and talked to him.

"Oh come on..." Mark sighed when Jeno returned to grab the binoculars he was holding.

"I want to see it too."

"You are unbeliev–"

Mark's protest voice was stopped by the music that this time came from Jaemin's room. The boy's window was wide open, apparently unaware of an audience from accross the street. Mark and Jeno froze as Jaemin stood in the middle of the room, right at the window reach. He swung his head for a moment before taking off his shirt.

Mark and Jeno didn't make any sound, they clearly saw Jaemin's naked upper body. The man's back looked straight and Mark's prayer seemed to be answered as he turned around, revealing a broad chest and dazzling abs. He only wore shorts that hung low on his waist. His face lowered to grab the T-shirt from the pile on top of the bed.

A few moments later, he seemed to grab a towel and disappear from view.

"Fuck!" Mark and Jeno looked at each other this time.

"I want him," Mark rubbed his face, sitting on the floor.

"You haven't even see his face. How if he's ugly?"

“Are you blind? You saw the line of his face yesterday. He can't be ugly."

"You look infatuated."

"You are jealous," Mark replied calmly. "Are you jealous, Jen?"

Jeno lay down on the bed, trying to ignore Mark. As usual, Mark also lay down behind him, hugged his waist and breathed on the nape of his neck. But Jeno pretended to be unhappy about this.

"I thought you liked him too, Jen," whispered Mark.

Jeno didn't answer, pretending to close his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Of course I like you more, baby."

There was a feeling of heat running through Jeno's insides and he was sure it wasn't because of the summer heat. Mark's chest against his back made his chest flutter, but Mark's words ignited the feelings inside him.

"Don't say that."

And Jeno always brought them back at this stage, where they should doubt each other. But Mark was patient. Mark is always patient.

"Friends don't say that, Mark."

“We are not just friend, Jen. You know that."

“Yeah, friends don't kiss each other in the mouth. Friends don't hug each other until they wake up. Friends don't say they like each other with a pet name, Mark."

“Baby,” Mark grabbed Jeno's shoulder this time, making Jeno's back meet the bed while he tilted his body, resting his hand with one hand while the other stroked Jeno's cheek. Mark wanted to ask Jeno again. Asking if Jeno wants to be his lover so they don't talk about this anymore. Because that's what Mark wanted. They have been friends for a long time. Even longer, mutual denying each other's feelings.

But Jeno is still Jeno. He had a bad experience with romantic relationship and he'd always emphasize that they are friends. Best friend for live. Mark knew Jeno was worried that if something happened to them, their friendship would be destroyed. No matter how many times Mark said he would still be Jeno's best friend, Jeno wouldn't believe it.

"I don't know what you want us to be, Jen." Finally, Mark confessed.

Jeno swallowed hard, staring at Mark's tired face. During the summer holidays, Mark always stayed at his house and came home the next morning. Jeno knew Mark was tired and he wasn't helping at all.

"Sorry, Mark."

“That's okay, baby. Lets sleep?"

Mark turned off the lights and they slept after saying good night to Taeyong who came to see them.

Jeno breathed a sigh of relief when Mark's hands wrapped around his waist again. No matter what, he doesn't want to lose this.

-

Jeno and Mark lay in front of the television. They were taking a break from the game they played for hours until the hot afternoon full of laziness was interrupted by Taeyong's screaming voice from outside the house.

“Boys! Ice cream!"

Hearing that, Mark and Jeno ran full force towards the front door. Taeyong stood on the terrace, handing them a bucket of ice cream.

“Oh wow! You always refuse every time I want to buy this, hyung! What happened?" asked Jeno incredulously. Mark was already running inside, grabbing spoons.

“Our neighbor, Jaehyun, bought it. He will have a party tomorrow at his house. He asked you and Mark to come."

"Of course we will!" Mark has appeared beside Jeno. Jeno rolled his eyes at Mark's enthusiasm.

"Yes, there's no need to buy any ice cream," said Jeno.

“That's what I said to him. But he insist. You could thank him tomorrow."

"Taeyong!" a call was heard from across the street. The three of them turned their heads to see Jaehyun waving from the terrace of his house. He was wearing black sweatpants and a black T-shirt which made him look much younger.

Taeyong held his breath seeing it.

“You sure he has kid? I mean, a 17 years old son? He looks 17 years old himself!” Jeno muttered in disbelief.

Taeyong waved back at Jaehyun. "Yeah. That's the 17 years old son." He squealed at Jaemin who was running from the backyard barefoot, jumping lightly across the front yard to greet the blazing sprinkler.

"Come here!" call Jaehyun again. Taeyong nodded and ran slowly towards him.

“Hi, Taeyong from dad's office and our neighbor,” said Jaemin as Taeyong passed his yard.

“Hi, Jaemin! Have fun? Very hot, huh?" Taeyong said cheerfully.

Jaemin just snickered before running again after the sprinkler flame.

“Be careful, Jaemin-ah! Don't trip yourself. Here. Have some ice cream." Jaehyun opened the grocery bag. Jaemin who was half wet approached his father.

"Why did you buy so much, dad? Are you having an early party?" Jaemin grabbed two packets of vanilla and watermelon flavored ice cream. Jaehyun noted this in his mind.

"I don't know what you like, so I bought it all," Jaehyun answered honestly.

Jaemin stared at his father for a moment before seeing a smiling Taeyong beside them. He quickly cut the distance with Jaehyun, landing a light kiss on Jaehyun's cheek before entering the house.

Jaehyun frozen in his position. Taeyong's heart flowered to see him, but he laughed because Jaehyun's expression was blank even when Jaemin ran out again with the magazine in his hand.

Moments later, Jaemin was lying on his stomach on the grass, a magazine open in front of him and ice cream in his hand. The water from the sprinklers drenched his body but he didn't care.

"D-don't take t-to long, Jaemin-ah, or you will be sick!" Jaehyun called out a little stuttered, still couldn't believe Jaemin kissed his cheek.

Jaemin just muttered in reply without looking up at all.

"I'm gonna go inside, okay? I'll put these on the refrigerator so y-you can have some later." Jaehyun said again. "Don't go anywhere."

"Okay," Jaemin answered while turning the pages of the magazine.

Jaehyun went into the house, Taeyong followed. In the kitchen, he put all the ice cream in the refrigerator before turning to Taeyong, “h-he kissed me… my son kissed me. The last time he kissed me… fuck. I don't even remember… he always hates it when I hug him." Jaehyun whispered to Taeyong.

Taeyong nodded and smiled broadly. “See? He loves you, Jae."

Jaehyun's eyes filled with tears.

-

"You said you didn't like him, asshole!" Mark hit Jeno's shoulder.

The two of them sat on the terrace of Jeno's house, enjoying ice cream while staring at Jaehyun's front yard. Luckily they are protected by vines that frame the terrace, so that their position is not too conspicuous from Jaehyun's house.

"I never said I didn't!" Jeno defended himself, hitting Mark's hand with a spoon.

"I thought you were angry last night!" replied Mark.

"Well, he is handsome."

"Tsk," Mark shook his head, smoothing his hair.

Jaemin was still prone on the grass. He wore a thin light blue shirt that clung to his body like a second skin, clearly revealing the outline of his white shorts and curves that made Mark and Jeno gulped.

He seemed indifferent, busy reading with his legs swinging in the air. His beautiful skin seemed to glow in the sun. As his hair fell over her eyes, he impatiently pushed them back, allowing Mark and Jeno to stare at their now undiscovered face.

"I've never seen such thick lashes," muttered Jeno.

"Yeah. The person with the thickest eyelashes I've ever met is you,” Mark replied. The ice cream on Jeno's lap was half left, but they were still scooping fiercely.

"His skin is amazing..."

"True. Uh, his nose is beautiful too."

"He is beautiful, Mark."

Mark nodded in agreement.

Jaemin unwrapped his ice cream bar. Mark and Jeno's hands stopped in the air when Jaemin pressed his lips against the watermelon-flavored ice cream. Slowly he put the ice cream into his lips which tightly wrapped the ice cream stick. Mark and Jeno looses it.

-

"How is it going?" asked Donghyuck worriedly.

“Boring. Some old people and couples and children. Taeyong helping my dad,” answered Jaemin, seeing his father and Taeyong walking around in the back garden of their house which is now neat and lively with the arrival of their neighbors and office mates.

"What are you doing now?"

“In the kitchen. My father forced me to meet everyone but I was gone when he led me to meet Mr. Han who lives just down the road. He says my pants are too short and my shirt is too thin. Ugh, can you believe that?"

"I bet he's wearing a barette," snorted Donghyuck, amused.

"You are right," answered Jaemin. He sighed. “How are you? What do you do in the end of summer?"

“Ugh, you know my parents. They are having the time of their lives. I feels like thirdwheeling on their honeymoon trip."

Jaemin laughed softly. "At least you're with your brother."

"Yes," Donghyuck agreed. He will choose to join summer camp if his brother does not come with him in the trip. Donghyuck's parents always seem full of love, never fading even when their two children are old enough. “The beach is very nice here. I wish you were here."

"Asshole."

Donghyuck laughed.

"Sorry, babe. Can't help it."

"Jaemin-ah!" Jaehyun's voice came into the kitchen. Soon his father appeared. "What are you doing? Our neighbors ask for you."

Jaemin pouted. "I'm tired. Too much socializing."

"Your teacher said that you love socializing," Jaehyun smiled.

"Yeah, not with old people, though."

"No. Look who is here,” Jaehyun waved at the door and soon Mark and Jeno appeared. "Definitely not old people, right?"

Jaemin could feel the gaze of Jeno and Mark who studied him wholeheartedly from toe to head. Even though their faces were not similar, the two of them looked like twins in Jaemin's eyes considering they were wearing matching clothes with the same starstruck expression.

“This is Jeno, Taeyong's cousin. And Mark, his bestfriend." Jaehyun introduced the two.

Jeno was wearing faded jeans with a white T-shirt that said _The Strokes_ while Mark was wearing black jeans with a thin plain white top. The two of them had jet black hair and Mark was wearing round glasses. Jaemin is sure Donghyuck will be hysterical seeing the two boys.

“Hi,” Jaemin said before bringing the phone back to his ear. “Baby, I have to go. I'll call you later. Love you." He turned off the phone after Donghyuck answered. Then he came closer to the kitchen door.

"I'm Jaemin."

Jaehyun smiled at Jeno and Mark.

"You will go to the same school next week."

Jaemin can still feel Jeno and Mark's eyes as if they were stripping him. "Oh," was all he answered without taking his eyes off Jeno and Mark.

"Yeah," Mark replied, trying to suppress his nervousness. "We can go and go home together."

"Fantastic!" exclaimed Jaehyun excitedly.

"Yeah, fantastic," Jaemin mimicked, smiling faintly.

“You can chat now. Oh, Jeno, Mark, there's soda and ice cream in the fridge. Another snack is in the back. Make yourself at home." Jaehyun patted Jeno's shoulder before leaving, returning to meet his guests in the backyard.

A moment later only silence fell over them. Jaemin's eyes explored Jeno's face and arrived at a black spot under his attractive right eye. Then slowly he turned to observe Mark. The boy's cheekbones stick out and he has freckles that Jaemin envies. Jaemin felt anxious to correct Mark's glasses, which dropped slightly on his nasal bone.

Feeling that Jeno and Mark still wouldn't talk (Jaemin ignored the fact that Jeno's gaze fell a little longer on his lips and Mark studied his collarbone), Jaemin turned around. He sat down on the kitchen counter and swung his legs. "So?"

Jeno and Mark still stared at him.

"Drink?" Jaemin tilted his head towards the refrigerator.

"Oh, yeah. Great, yeah,” Mark replied. He stepped into the front of the refrigerator while Jeno slowly sat at the dining table, this time seemed to pretend he was busy observing the dining table pattern. From the refrigerator, Mark took two cans of soda and threw one at Jeno.

Jeno didn't know what to open the conversation with. He and Mark are very sociable and have lots of friends, but Jaemin doesn't seem to appreciate small talk and he himself has heard enough from Taeyong about basic information about the younger. To be honest he wanted to immediately ask about the “baby” Jaemin called on the phone and he knew Mark was too, but he was afraid to sound rude. But to expect Mark to start the conversation seemed futile as the man was still staring at Jaemin while leaning against the refrigerator, not caring about the awkwardness around them.

“So, Jaemin… have you finished packing? Me and Mark can help if you want." He was relieved that his voice sounded fine.

"Really? I gladly accept it. But that's not what I want right now.” Jaemin frowned slightly and Jeno could feel his heart pounding.

"Yeah? What do you want to do, then?" Mark replied.

"Oh, tell me," Jaemin smiled sweetly, making Mark and Jeno curse themselves. "I'm a boy who is stuck in a party that consists of old people, couples, and children. Not to mention that my dad, that throwing the party, are insists that I'm not allowed to go back to my room soon. And its summer. What kind of thing that I want to do?"

Jeno held his breath, trying to find the right answer because Jaemin seemed to be challenging them to predict himself. Mark looked excited, replied without thinking, "lets play some video games."

“Great point, Mark. But since its summer, do you think we're wasting nice weather, no?"

"Lets go, then." Jeno said firmly.

It was a very tense second before Jaemin held out his right hand towards them.

"Can you gentleman save me?"

Mark smiled, put down his soda bottle, and took Jaemin's hand. As soon as he came down from the kitchen counter, Jaemin's other hand lightly grabbed Jeno's wrist. Hand in hand they galloped to the front door and a few minutes later, the three of them were already running along the road, laughing to melt every single awkwardness that stings between them.

Mark could feel Jaemin gripping his hand tightly, making him sweat more but that didn't stop him from holding Jaemin's hand tighter back. Meanwhile Jeno could only stare at Jaemin's back, letting the warmth of Jaemin's hands spread to his fingers.

"Where are we going?" Jaemin asked between breaths. Jeno behind him also cast a questioning look at Mark.

"Wanna go to the beach?" asked Mark, slowing his run. But a moment later he and Jeno heard Jaemin scream.

"I'd love to! Is it near?" for the first time, Jaemin seemed so honest about how he felt.

"One hour away by bus," Jeno answered, knowing which beach Mark was referring to because that's where he and Mark often fled when they had no destination and wanted a little escape.

Just then the sun shone down on them, roasting their skins and feet on the road. But Jaemin looked at the two with enthusiasm, and both Mark and Jeno knew Jaemin's smile that even beat the sunshine above them. Once it shines into their hearts and roasts them in feelings they can't describe.

-

"Where is Jaemin?" Jaehyun asked Taeyong after not seeing his son in the park for a long time.

"I want him to meet our friends," Jaehyun continued, referring to their office friends who had just come.

"I don't know, Jae. But I saw him, Jeno, and Mark running to the front door long ago. Maybe they're outside?"

"Already?" Jaehyun asked in surprise.

“Its summer. They might be running after the ice cream truck or going to a café or something. No offense but Jaemin looked bored before."

"I know. They will take care of him, right?" Jaehyun asked a little worriedly. Even though it's been almost a week at their new home, Jaemin has never ventured into the surrounding environment at all.

“Of course,” Taeyong put his hand on Jaehyun's arm for a moment. “I can call Jeno if you are worried.”

“Uhm… can you do that later if they're not coming back in an hour or two? I'm afraid Jaemin will be embarassed if he knows that I'm worry."

“You are his father, love. Why would he?"

Jaehyun just smiled a little. Although Taeyong is a wise person, it's safe to say that Taeyong doesn't know Jaemin as well as he does (although Jaehyun also doubts whether he knows his son that well).

"Jaehyunnie!" Doyoung put his arm around Jaehyun's shoulder, looked at him and Taeyong alternately with a grin. "I thought this is an engagement party, no?"

Jaehyun and Taeyong's faces turned red, but Jaehyun said this was due to the effects of the weather.

"What are you talking?" That was all Jaehyun could say without daring to look at Taeyong.

Doyoung laughed at him, looking satisfied that after years of being friends with Jaehyun, his best friend now looks genuinely happy with a propitious lover.

“Where is your son? I thought I could meet him here."

“Oh, he's outside with Taeyong's cousin now. You and the guys should stay longer. We can drink beer and watch some Superbowl video,” Jaehyun offered.

"I didn't plan on leaving early."

"Great."

While at the nearest beach from their town, Jaemin, Jeno, and Mark were on beach chairs under a wide umbrella. Jeno and Mark shared the same chair while Jaemin lay alone. His shirt button was fully open and he looked like he was really enjoying his time.

"I'll go get some drinks. You guys want something?"

“Anything. Thank you, Markie."

Mark smiled happily and he left without waiting for Jeno's answer. After all, he had memorized Jeno's favorite. After Mark's left, Jeno and Jaemin were just silent watching the waves and the beach which was quite busy. Jeno thought that nothing would happen until Jaemin turned his head and stared at his face.

He was only able to last one minute until he finally looked back at Jaemin, even for a moment. "What?"

"Uh-hm," Jaemin shook his head, but still looked at Jeno's side profile. "Mark is your boyfriend, right?"

Jaemin's question made Jeno look at him in surprise. _How did..._

"The way he looked at you, the way you guys touched and smiled to each other, and how he always said anything because he know what you're opinion will be." Jaemin understood the question on Jeno's face and answered without waiting.

"And you? Are you calling your girlfriend or boyfriend earlier?"

Jaemin smiled wryly. His face turned back to the sea. Jeno was about to repeat his question when Mark returned.

"Is this okay?" Mark handed a can of ice coffee to Jaemin.

Jaemin nodded and accepted it without saying anything. Mark stuffed Jeno's favorite isotonic drink into Jeno's hands while he threw himself on the chair. He pulled Jeno to lean against his chest.

Nobody said anything until Mark felt it was time for them to go home.

-

Jaemin pretended to be asleep during the trip on the bus. He broke away, deliberately making Mark and Jeno sit side by side behind him. Mark leaned his head on Jeno's shoulder while Jeno studied Jaemin. He felt that Jaemin liked to throw riddles whenever he wanted and that made him curious.

While walking home, Jaemin put his hand into his pants pocket, making Mark throw away his hopes of holding Jaemin's hand. Jaemin seemed to give them some distance. He walked a little ahead, not even looking at Jeno and Mark.

Until they arrived near Jaemin's house, they could hear loud voices in the house. Several cars were still parked on the side of the road in front of his house and Jaemin knew his father's friends would still be home. Without looking at Jeno and Mark, he opened the door and entered.

“…I can't believe Jaehyun actually moved just to get closer to Taeyong. I mean, isn't there enough sexual tension that comes every time they pass each other in the office? Is this a way so Taeyong can keep working at home and they can meet anytime?”

"What is wrong with it? They make a great couple together."

"Yes, Jaehyun has been alone for too long and Taeyong has always been picky."

Jaemin was silent in the hallway, seeing his father's friends busy chatting in front of the television without Jaehyun and Taeyong. But hearing that conversation, his heart sank and an unpleasant feeling rose in his throat. _Of course. What did I expect?_

"Oh, here it is. Jae, Jaemin is back!” Taeyong emerged from the kitchen, calling Jaehyun. "Jaemin, where have you been?" he asked.

Jaemin wanted to erase that big smile. There was a sense that some of the questions were bothering him and he couldn't say he liked this feeling. But before he could speak, Jaehyun appeared behind Taeyong.

“Jaemin-ie! Meet my friends." He exclaimed, embracing Jaemin and guiding him to his friends. Doyoung, Jungwoo, Taeil, and Yuta, turned their heads before standing facing Jaemin.

Jaehyun introduced them one by one and Jaemin forced a faint smile on his lips.

“Of course he is Jaehyun's son. They are both handsome,” Jungwoo commented.

"They had the same lips," said Taeil.

“Genetical unfairness,” snorted Doyoung in mock disgust.

"He is more handsome than Jae, though," Yuta replied with a grin.

Jaehyun laughed. This is the first time Jaemin has met his colleagues and he is happy that Jaemin seems to be enjoying it. He waved, gesturing to his friends before turning to Jaemin.

“Have fun? Where have you been?" he asked.

“Nowhere. I want to sleep." Jaemin's smile quickly disappeared.

“Are you tired already? You can join us, we're watching the last Superbowl–"

"No. I'm pretty sure you got Taeyong's company. Can I go to bed, dad?" Jaemin put emphasis on his last word.

Jaehyun hesitantly removed his hand from his son's shoulder and nodded. "Of course, son. Make sure you take a bath and–"

Jaemin didn't wait to rush into his room and slam the door shut. He didn't even glance at Jeno, Mark, and Taeyong near the door.

"What happened?" Jaehyun asked anxiously towards Jeno and Mark. “Where have you been? Is he okay?"

“We're from the beach. Well, Jaemin looked happy and relieved before." Mark looked confused.

“Beach? Which beach?"

“You know, the one outside the town. We went by bus."

"Is something happened there or on the way?"

“No, nothing. I could assure you that. We don't know why he suddenly–"

“He's just tired. You can go check up on him later, Jae.” Taeyong tried to drive Jaehyun's panic away.

"Hey, Jae!" came a call from the front of the television.

"Okay." Jaehyun was forced to nod before directing his steps back to his friends. "Thank you for taking him and bringing him home," he said to Mark and Jeno.

"No problem." Mark answered.

-

Jaehyun didn't check on Jaemin. He felt bad entering his son's room without Jaemin's permission even though Jaemin must have fallen asleep. Besides, he didn't know what to say if Jaemin wasn't sleeping.

After sending his friends home, he and Taeyong cleaned the house. Jeno and Mark ate in the kitchen while Jaemin refused to eat. Taeyong is kind enough to leave a plate of food in the kitchen if Jaemin is hungry in the middle of the night. Unable to sleep, Jaehyun went out of the room. He went to the kitchen to check Taeyong's food. But he was startled by the light from the open refrigerator and the sound of plates clashing.

"Jaemin?" he approached.

Jaemin who was hunched over at the refrigerator door turned around briefly. "Hi, dad." Luckily the atmosphere was a little dark so Jaehyun couldn't see the blush and embarrassed expression on Jaemin's face who was caught unable to endure hunger at 1 am.

“Are you hungry? I–Taeyong saved you some food–"

Jaemin took a breath before turning around and staring at his father with the aftertaste of light. "You're dating him, right, dad?"

That's not a question. Jaemin doesn't need an answer. He just wanted to tell his father that he knew. He knew, so there was no point in pretending.

"Jaem–"

"How long, dad?" Jaemin knew he shouldn't sound that… hurt. But he could not cover up his disappointment when he found out that his father's words about their quality time were not true.

His mom goes out with a different guy every week and he has no problem smelling men's perfume even in the living room of their house or throwing a couple of men's clothes that tucked into their laundry basket. But his father was different. In their meeting, his father never discussed anything about his life partner after separating from his mother. Donghyuck always said Jaemin's father was very handsome and of course he had many people who were willing to be his girlfriend and boyfriend.

Jaemin should knew this.

Flashes of nights where her mother lost her keys, waking him up in the early morning with a man in her arms, just walked past and closed the door with a giggle, returned to Jaemin's head. He hates it. He hated being so unwelcome like a stray animal.

“We met a year ago, Jaemin. I'm sorry I didn't make it clear in the very first time but I think you need a little bit adaptation before… you know."

"I know... what?"

Jaehyun swallowed hard. His throat felt dry. Although he expected to have this conversation with Jaemin, he did not expect it to come this quickly and in the middle of the night when the two of them were clearly having trouble sleeping.

"I'm serious about him. We're both adults, son. So I think we want to take it slow with everything. You, especially. So that's why we wants to be careful. Are you okay with it, Jaemin?"

"No."

Jaehyun was stunned. He knew there was a big challenge in getting his partner to accept his condition, but getting his child to accept his life partner seemed an even bigger challenge. Jaehyun never expected Jaemin to say his unwillingness so clearly. Taeyong had a fear that Jaemin wouldn't like him but Jaehyun never took him seriously considering Taeyong is a good person and everyone likes him.

Everyone except Jaemin. This fact was secretly terrifying him.

"Why–"

“You said that you want me to get out of that hellhole. And I did. You brought me with you. I thought we're gonna have our time, dad. Because both of us know that we needed that. And now you said gonna be serious with your boyfriend? Are you engaged already, dad? How much did I don't know?" Jaemin knew his voice was trembling and he could no longer look into his father's eyes. But he can't help it.

"Jaemin-ah, no..." Jaehyun approached. But Jaemin turned his back to wipe away tears. He could only see the silhouette of Jaemin's face, which looked sad, making his heart tighten.

There is always a first time in everyone's relationship and the last thing Jaehyun wants is to make that first moment so painful. This is the first time he and Jaemin have talked about their relationship. He regretted not saying it to Jaemin when the boy now had his own conclusion.

"We're still gonna have our time, son. I promise." He grabbed Jaemin's shoulder and squeezed it. He didn't know how to calm Jaemin down. But he remembered Donghyuck--Jaemin's best friend who stopped by his apartment one time--'s comment that Jaemin was someone who really liked skinship. Jaehyun made up his mind and hugged Jaemin. “I missed you, son. I really did. I'm sorry for what you've been through. I'm sorry for being unavailable when you needed me the most. But now I'm here. We're in the same house and you can see or talk to me anytime you want. I'm sorry for not telling you beforehand. But I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Jaemin hesitated for a moment, but a moment later Jaehyun could feel Jaemin's hand on his back, hanging on the back of his shirt. He also pressed his face against Jaehyun's shoulder to wipe away his tears.

"I want my father back. Or no, because I never know how it feels to have a father around in a very very long time. But I want to have that now, dad." Jaehyun felt a little painful hearing that, it was solely because Jaemin was telling the truth.

"You have that already, Jaemin."

Jaemin nodded, pressed his cheek against Jaehyun's shoulder. “And stop asking me about sports. I know you're like the manliest man alive but I don't do sports. I'm not a jocks."

"Will do." Jaehyun nodded before smiling a little. "Am I the manliest man?"

Jaemin snorted. "Dongyuck said that."

Jaehyun laughed softly, remembering the enchanted face of his son's best friend when they met for the first time. Even though he still felt strange because Jaemin in his arms was no longer a child, but a 17 year old teenager whose height almost matched Jaehyun's, he tried to survive not to feel awkward. He remembered what his friends said after Jaemin gone to his room before.

“It must be hard for you, Jae. But it must be hard for him too. He's in the age when he's angry about anything and then think afterwards. We knew it, we've been there. I hope you could remember anything that he said or happened when he's with his mum without feeling angry. You're gonna see how is he, personally." Doyoung suggested.

“How could I? Minju treated him like shit." Jaehyun grit his teeth, remembering Jaemin's mother.

“And that's what you said to the lawyer, not to your son. He's been with her for life. Your goal is to make sure that he's happy now since he's with you. You need to know him. When is the most pivotal moment in your relationship with him before?" said Jungwoo who is always in line with Doyoung.

“When he's telling me that he's bisexual at 15. He kissed a boy back then and emailed me about his confusion. Didn't think I did a great job comforting him since he never replied back. But when we met the year after, I talked to him that I love him. He thanked me."

"I bet you sucked at it," Yuta teased.

The others laughed before Doyoung opened his mouth again. “It's a great time, then. Make a lot memories together. We all know that at some point in our lives we hated our father so much. Especially since our fathers always insisted on our hopes that we would grow strong, be good at sports, date lots of girls, even beat up those who are weak. Even though things have changed now, you should know not to put him in that position. Stop thinking about Minju and focusing on how you gonna live your life with him in it now. He needs you.”

-

Until the end of summer, Jaemin spent more time in his room. He went swimming and shopping with his father. Sometimes Jaehyun would invite him to eat at a restaurant and offer to take him wherever he wanted but Jaemin refused. At least Jaemin is very comfortable with his room and Jaehyun thinks this is a pretty good progress.

He only occasionally bumped into Mark and Jeno—remembering these two people as if they were inseparable—which was colored by an awkward nod before Jaemin quickly left. This in some stages made Jeno and Mark nervous, considering they were having a great time at the beach and they wanted to be friends with Jaemin.

"Does he feel that we are not cool?" Mark held his chin, deep in thought as he stretched out his legs on the sofa. Jeno who was sitting on the floor snorted.

"We're like the coolest person in our school."

"True." Mark nodded. "And then?"

“He is weird. Its his loss,” muttered Jeno, refusing to bother any longer. But Mark knew Jeno was thinking the same thing as him: where did they go wrong so that Jaemin seemed to be avoiding them.

“Or maybe he is just being normal. You know, new guy in the neighborhood trying to adapt smoothly and you guys are the ones who being weird." Taeyong responded, descending from the second floor with a basket filled with Jeno's dirty clothes, and disappeared backwards.

Mark and Jeno ignored it.

"The only time I left him is when I bought us drinks."

Jeno scratched his brows. "Hm... yeah."

"What?"

"No. Actually he asked something about us that time."

"Really? What is it?" Mark sat down and looked at Jeno.

"He asked if you were my boyfriend." Jeno didn't dare look at Mark, pretending to focus on the television screen.

"Then?" Mark's voice sounded sharp, obviously also curious about Jeno's answer.

“I asked him where he had such thoughts and he…” Jeno licked his lips before continuing, “—answered that he was observing us.” He refused to say in detail what Jaemin said at that time because his face must have turned red.

"Is he interested in me?"

Jeno floundered at Mark's words. His friend was holding his own cheek. "Just because he called you ‘Markie'–"

“Exactly! He even gave me a nickname that was… _ugh_. Cute. Jaemin Jung is cute." Mark raised his hand and threw himself against the back of the sofa. "And what else?"

“I just asked him back about the person he called when we came to the party. You know, the one who he called 'babe' and said 'love you' to."

"Wow, you're brilliant, Jen!" said Mark. He should know instead of wondering and a little sluggish because of Jaemin's call on the phone, it's better to ask him directly.

"But you came and he never answer me."

Mark groaned.

"Wait!" came Taeyong's voice, followed by his appearance at the kitchen door. He crumpled and watched Jeno and Mark. "You told me you weren't dating."

"Yes." Mark and Jeno answered simultaneously.

"You are both interested in Jaemin."

"True." Being best friends for over ten years, Mark and Jeno answered simultaneously flawlessly.

"You don't compete for him?" Taeyong looked confused. He hoped that Mark and Jeno would fight over and even fight to get Jaemin's attention. But from what he heard, the two seemed to be trying to solve the same problem and work together to achieve their goals which Taeyong did not understand.

"We want him to be our best friend," Mark replied lightly.

“Best friend like you do to each other? You know with hugs, kisses, cuddles..."

"Yeah," said Jeno.

"Okay," Taeyong tried to digest this before speaking again. “'Our best friend'. So you're telling me that both of you want to be best friend with Jaemin… oh wow." Suddenly understanding overwhelmed Taeyong's thoughts. "Ewh!"

"What?" Jeno and Mark protested.

"Its like you guys sharing or something."

"We share everything."

Taeyong raised his hand. “Aaaand enough for me. Thank you."

"Yongie, help us!"

"Nope!" Taeyong had turned to the kitchen to wash dishes because he knew Jeno missed his schedule for washing dishes.

"Taeyong-hyung!" Mark was even sulking.

“No, guys! You have two heads, which means there are two brains you can use. I believe you don't need mine."

"But I'm useless and Jeno is stupid."

Jeno didn't even bother to deny or confirm Mark's words.

-

Jaemin assures his father that he doesn't need to be escorted to the principal's office. He got off his father's convertible after five minutes stopping near their school gate.

“Your lunch? Book? Your document?"

"Come on, dad," Jaemin rolled his eyes, ready to jump through the window if Jaehyun asked him one more time.

"I'm gonna pick you up, okay?"

“No! I can go home by myself. Really. I already memorized the way–”

“Nonsense, son. You need to take the bus and you never take the bus before. Just let me pick you up–oh hey, boys!”

"Good morning Mr. Jung!"

Jaemin turned his head to find Mark and Jeno leaning over the side of the car and greeting his father.

"Dad, I'm going," Jaemin once again tried to open the car door.

"Boys, can you watch him for me?" Jaehyun turned to Mark and Jeno. His words drew a strong reaction from Jaemin and Mark and Jeno's smirk.

"Sure, Jae!" replied Jeno.

"Dad!" yelled Jaemin with a flushed face. “I'm not a kid anymore! Open the door!”

"Okay. Have a good day, Jaemin."

"Yeah." Jaemin chose not to look and came out.

"Jaemin could go home with us, sir," said Mark, offering without looking at Jaemin.

“Oh, that's true! Jaemin, do me a favor and go home with them, please?" Jaehyun leaned forward.

“Dad, stooop! Its embarassing!” exclaimed Jaemin. They began to attract the attention of other students who were entering the gate.

"Jaemin–"

“Alright alright! Fine! Just go, please?" Jaemin looked at his father pleadingly. He never thought his father would be so fussy about his first day. He made sure Jaemin finished his breakfast, no matter how many times Jaemin said he didn't want breakfast.

"Of course." Jaehyun smiled and started the car engine. He greeted Mark and Jeno before leaving.

"Your dad loves you so much?" teased Mark.

Jaemin closed his eyes for a moment before facing Mark and Jeno.

"Morning." He nodded and stepped first into the school gate. He felt strange because besides being a new student, now he didn't need to wear a uniform. At his old school, he had to struggle with shirts, trousers, and suits all year round. Today he is wearing white jeans, a white band T-shirt, and a sporty jacket which is also white.

"Hey, Jaemin. Come on. Let us take you to the principal office,” he was walking past the locker when Jeno grabbed his shoulder.

"No thank you. I can do–"

Mark appeared on the other side, grabbing the folder in Jaemin's arms. "Don't be shy." The writing on the folder caught his attention. "Hm? Na… Jaemin?” His eyes flickered rapidly.

"Who is that, Mark?" Jeno asked, leaning past Jaemin.

"Its not Jung–"

"Yeah. Na Jaemin. Nice to meet you, Jeno Lee, Mark Lee. Taeyong haven't told you already? Now, please excuse me." He grabbed the map again before stepping quickly ahead of the dumbfounded Mark and Jeno.

-


	2. american boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin got bullied and maybe this is the right time to figure out his relationship with his own dad. But he realized that he's not the only one with emotional baggage.

"The new boy is hot."

Mark choked while Jeno looked at Yerim Kim, who had just joined their table that afternoon. She came with a big dreamy smile, announcing that she just had a class with Jaemin Na.

“Na Jaemin, right? I heard about him. My friends from chem are pretty hysteric, they're flooded my group chat with his pic,” said Yeji Hwang, head of their school's girls' soccer team.

"Yeah, mine too," said Felix Lee.

"I saw him in the hall before. He looked confused so I wanted to offer some help but Wong Yukhei went ahead of me,” regretted Yerim.

"Wong Yukhei? Lucas?" repeated Mark.

Yerim nodded, pressing the mashed potatoes a little hard. "He looks determined."

"Ugh, not again."

"Lucas's bet will ensnare the new kid within a week."

"I thought Lucas is straight!"

"Maybe he closeted-gay. Or bisexual. I don't know."

"One thing I know is that Lucas used to ensnare people within three days."

“I don't know this new kid. It could be that he lasted longer."

"Damn. Lucas and his long fingers literally ready to grab anyone, huh?"

The chatter rolled wildly across their table. Makes Mark nudge Jeno's arm, and the two of them leave first even though their food hasn't finished.

"Where is he, Mark?" muttered Jeno as he looked around the cafeteria and did not see Jaemin.

"I don't know. We don't know his schedule, Jen."

They didn't even see Jaemin until the end of the day. With heavy hearts, the two of them stepped into the dance studio. Jeno is a member of the dance team; one of the best, while Mark has already left the dance team because of the many clubs he has joined, but still make time to see the practice and give a lot of encouraging comment.

"Hyung!" the studio is still empty. There was only one person standing by the window.

"Doyum-ah!" replied Jeno.

Doyum Jeon, the leader of their school's dance team, waved excitedly. Jeno and Mark approached him.

"Look!" he pointed out the window overlooking the street. "Lucas-hyung is trying hard."

Jeno and Mark looked at the window, saw Jaemin walking on the sidewalk while a car pulled beside him. The driver, Lucas, who can be seen from the varsity jacket he is wearing, seems to be talking to Jaemin while Jaemin doesn't bother to turn. He even seemed to shake his head softly.

"I talked to him before, Na Jaemin-hyung. He's nice–” Doyum hasn't finished talking yet, but Jeno and Mark looked at each other and trotted out of school. They ignore Doyum's call and without a flash they try to catch up with Jaemin.

Luckily Jaemin wasn't that far away. Mark's hands clenched to see Lucas was still trying to keep up with him.

“Come on… I'll take you home. Okay?"

“No, thank you, Lucas. I'm fine by my own. Seriously. You can go home–” Jaemin was startled by an arm that was wrapped around his neck and another arm that held his waist.

"Hey, Jaem–"

Suddenly Lucas's car roared and quickly left them.

“Uhm, that was fast,” Jaemin dumbfounded at him, but a moment later he gently removed Mark's arm from his neck and Jeno's arm from his waist.

“Where are you going, Jaem? We haven't seen you all day,” Mark asked.

"Lucas may looked nice, but believe me you don't want to have anything to do with him," Jeno said without waiting for Jaemin's answer.

"I'm going home. And thank you for the tips,” Jaemin nodded, before speeding up his steps to get away from Jeno and Mark.

"Lets go home together." Mark tugged at the sleeve of Jaemin's jacket, holding him back from going further. Jaemin looked at Mark before turning to Jeno. He looked doubtful and made Jeno want to scream and ask what was really on the youngest's mind.

Mark isn't that different. He wanted Jaemin to talk to him, to them. He missed Jaemin even though they only talked once. He wanted to be there for Jaemin, especially on his first day of school and he knew Jeno is the same.

There was a few seconds of silence before Jaemin nodded slowly. "Yeah... lets go." His eyes stared at the toes of his shoes, as if there was something more interesting there than meeting Mark and Jeno's gaze.

Jeno smiled while Mark nodded excitedly. Mark held Jaemin's hand, walked on his right while Jeno was on his left, warmly embracing his neck. Jaemin just stared at the street, hoping his hot face wouldn't flush more.

"How is your day?" asked Jeno. They seemed to agree in silence to ignore the bus stop, choosing to walk slowly to enjoy a longer time.

"You sounds like my dad."

Mark and Jeno chuckled. “He is charming. Your dad. "

"Yeah, Taeyong would agree with you."

"You know they're dating?" asked Mark.

Jaemin nodded, still not sure what to do with this fact. He and Taeyong were fine, but he couldn't look at the man for long and chose to leave the room if Taeyong seemed to start chatting with his father.

"I think they're make a great couple together."

 _Is that so?_ But in fact Jaemin couldn't ignore the unpleasant lump in his stomach every time he imagined his father with Taeyong.

“How about you, Jaemin? You have a girlfriend, right? From your old school?" asked Jeno.

Suddenly Jaemin realized that he was still with Mark and Jeno, with his hand in Mark's and Jeno's arm around his neck.

“The one who you called in your kitchen? At your party?"

Jaemin's eyebrows rose at how Mark's voice sounds hopeful for the reason he didn't want to spit it out loud. _Really this boy?_ He knew that Mark had clearly paid attention to him from the moment they met. He is always ready to offer something whenever he sees a trace of discomfort in Jaemin. _In front of his boyfriend?_ Jaemin turned his head towards Jeno who wasn't looking at him.

Slowly he released his hand from Mark's grip and lowered Jeno's arm. He put both hands into his pants pockets. "Not a girl."

"R-really?"

"Your boyfriend, then?"

Mark's enthusiastic voice was accompanied by another question from Jeno. Jaemin turned his head. He didn't understand Jeno's voice which sounded… jealous? Even Mark's expression seemed unfazed.

 _What the hell…_ thought Jaemin. He didn't know what Jeno and Mark were up to, but he was determined not to play any games.

"Yeah. My boyfriend."

Jeno's mouth opened slightly and his brows twitched while Mark clearly folded his lips, looking away.

"Really?"

"Why we stopping?" Jaemin tilted his head.

Jeno and Mark suddenly realized that they had just stopped on the sidewalk.

"Lets go?" this time Jaemin held out his hand, smiling. He seemed to return to being the Jaemin that Jeno and Mark saw for the first time. Although Jaemin's answer shattered their hopes, both of them smiled faintly. Mark grabbed Jaemin's hand and held it like before while his other hand embraced Jeno.

The three of them walked home together.

-

Nothing more, nothing less.

Jaemin doesn't expect anything from his new school. At least he was happy there was a change in atmosphere but he missed Donghyuck and Renjun more than anything. The two friends are now dating, after Jaemin said he officially stopped being a cockblocker and happily became a thirdwheel in their chat group.

“Yah, Na Jaemin. Renjun and I are going to visit you soon. Just wait for us, bitch." Donghyuck said when they called right after the lunch bell rang. Jaemin doesn't eat at the cafeteria. His father brings him lunch every day and he happily avoids crowds.

"Oh, please do. I cant wait to see your tongue in Renjun's throat any time soon."

"Or mine on yours, sweetheart."

Jaemin flinched and turned his head quickly to see Lucas smiling behind him.

“Hi,” he greeted Lucas with a faint smile before turning back to his locker and talking to Donghyuck.

“Who is that? Oooh Na Jaemin, another admirer I see..."

“Shut up. Its not like that."

"You know, to say Hyunjin is heartbroken is an understatement," Donghyuck's voice turned flat.

"He is broken," Renjun's voice could be heard behind him.

"Yeah. He always scrolling on your instagram and manage to ask Hyuck and I when the last time we spoke to you. If he finds out that Hyuck and I are planning to visit you, he'll definitely beg to come along."

"Really?" Jaemin replied, feeling bad for Hyunjin and because he knew Lucas was still standing behind him. The hallway was getting quiet since almost all the students were in the cafeteria.

“Really. He cried when you leave."

“I know that. Please be nice to him, okay? He is nice."

"You said that just because he is a good kisser."

Renjun was heard coughing, "hoe."

"I can hear it, Hwang Injun."

"You suppose to hear that, Nana."

Jaemin sighed before ending the conversation. “See you soon. Love ya."

"Love you too!"

He then closed his locker and turned to face Lucas, who was smiling broadly.

"Hi, Jaemin."

"'Ssup?"

Wong Yukhei is an attractive boy. Jaemin was a little amazed when they met for the first time because Lucas always reminded him of a Hong Kong film actor with a firm facial structure, sensual lips, and tall body. He is one of the guys with the best visuals Jaemin has ever seen and he would probably be drooling over him if Lucas wasn't so lightly putting his hands almost all over his body.

He is a new guy, for God's sake. Lucas screams trouble for Jaemin and he thought he needs to dodge him.

"Go on a date with me?"

Jaemin's eyebrows rose. _Take it or leave it_ , Jaemin can see Lucas as clear as reading a book. People like Lucas wouldn't wait and Jaemin's rejection of all his offers for the past few days certainly didn't please him.

"I'm flattered, but no. I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why?" Lucas's smile faded. Oh, of course he has never met anyone who would refuse his offer. Nobody rejects the 'date with Lucas'.

Jaemin knew he could say that he wanted to adapt to the school and his new environment first. He hadn't been there a week yet and he was still attached to his old life. He wants to be close to his father. He wanted to have other fun activities first besides calling Donghyuck and Renjun. Or make friends with Jeno and Mark just so he doesn't have to feel like he's thirdwheeling. But he knew that with someone like Lucas, excuses were just empty words and he had no intention of making Lucas wait or keeping him by his side.

"I just don't like you that way and I don't think I will."

"What?"

Jaemin felt that his words were clear enough. He saw several students approaching, looking curious to see them. Lucas seemed to notice this and cleared his throat.

“Its your loss, then,” suddenly his voice that filled with disbelief turned cold. He straightened his body, making the difference in their height even more significant. Jaemin didn't like Lucas's tone but he knew that some people didn't take rejection very well.

“I hope not. Have a good day." He smiled one last time before walking away.

-

Jaemin found nothing interest him.

Unlike what he expected, Taeyong rarely visited and seemed to be trying to respect the safe distance between them. Although Jaemin believes Taeyong came when he was at school, he remembers several times he saw food on the dining table when he came home from school and of course its Taeyong since Jaehyun couldn't cook. But he didn't see Taeyong's things scattered around his house like his mother's lovers did and it was a very nice thing.

The only person in his new school who can be called a friend is Jeon Doyum, his junior who accidentally bumps into him as he quietly searches for a place to have lunch. Doyum happily took him to an empty dance studio and said that Jaemin could use it every lunch. Doyum offers to have lunch together, but Jaemin knows he can't often accept this offer considering Doyum certainly has friends.

Doyum reminded Jaemin of Park Jisung, his former junior whom he loved so much. If only Jisung didn't reject all of Jaemin's attention and affection, Jaemin would not hesitate to say that he was living for Jisung's sake. However, Park Jisung and his rapid growth made him happier to avoid Jaemin and pretended to dislike the attention he was given.

He's still a little awkward with Jaehyun. They have a hard time finding a topic of conversation that makes them dissolve and stay in one room for a long time. But he could see Jaehyun trying by asking him how he was after school and making sure he ate. So he also tries to accept what his father gave with an open heart.

There was nothing interesting for Jaemin except Donghyuck and Renjun's visit on the weekend. They drove to the beach Jaemin visited with Mark and Jeno where they stayed a night before returning home the next day and met Jeno and Mark in front of the television.

"You said he was your boyfriend!" he was greeted in Mark's accusatory tone with furrowed brows. Jeno also looked at him closely.

Jaemin stared at the two of them cluelessly until Jaehyun emerged from the kitchen carrying a plate of melons.

“You're dating Donghyuck? You said he was your bestfriend?" Jaehyun asked. He glanced a little to look at the road, but Renjun's car was long gone. "He is dating Renjun, right?"

Jaemin nodded at his father. It seems his father has exposed his lies. Then he looked at Mark and Jeno while shrugging his shoulders with raised lips. Jeno and Mark's mouths opened, but Jaemin said goodbye to go take a shower. Jeno and Mark stayed for dinner with Jaehyun and Taeyong, but Jaemin said he would sleep because he was tired.

After making sure the three of them left, Jaemin called Donghyuck.

“What the hell? They seems angry because I lied to them."

“They likes you, Nana. Of course they're angry when they knew that you were single after you told them that you have a boyfriend."

"That doesn't make sense. I'm pretty sure they're dating each other. I saw they're holding hands when they're get out of my house."

"Are you jealous?"

"The fuck?" screamed Jaemin. “I told you, right? I don't like being a thirdwheel except its you and Injun."

"But they're nice, right? There's nothing wrong with you being friends with them."

“Yeah, unless they clearly show they're interested in me and don't intend to cover it up in front of each other. Are they trying to make each other jealous?" this assumption made Jaemin frown.

"Ask them, then."

"You know I can't."

“You can. You rejected that Lucas boy in your first week there. You're not that kind of person. Both of them are hot, Na Jaemin. So hot." Donghyuck has clearly made thorough observations on Mark and Jeno's social media.

"Then what? Embarrass myself in front of them? No thank you."

Donghyuck sighed, knowing very well Na Jaemin and his stubbornness. "Suit yourself, then."

-

However, the peace did not last long.

Mark and Jeno were left wondering what happened the next few days at school.

Suddenly Jaemin becomes the target of certain pranks. His entire locker is moved to a glass cabinet in the laboratory, showing some of the magazines he has been carrying in secret. Despite being a victim, Jaemin's magazines were confiscated and he was warned not to do it again.

“Yo! Na Jaemin! I heard you kept a naked men's magazine, huh?"

Jaemin who was passing through the hall was called by a group of basketball team members, they laughed and looked at him with mocking eyes. Jaemin didn't bother. He didn't return the scorn or laugh back. He casually ignored anything that was said to him, even though he knew Lucas was among them and definitely laughing his ass off.

At least he knows one thing: his current school is still full of homophobic jocks. And oh, that Lucas is a coward.

“Don't worry. I wanna bang you if you had a pussy." Again, laughter could be heard even after Jaemin disappeared from the corner.

"Stop it." Mark, who had just passed Jaemin, immediately hissed at his team.

“You know that, Mark? Apparently he's gay." Woonbin Kim put his arm around Mark's shoulder.

"So what? Leave that boy alone."

“Easy there, capt. We're just joking, jeez." His friends laughed before leaving.

Jeno walked over to Mark. "I wanna punch them in the face."

"Lets go find Jaemin." Mark shook his head, invited Jeno to leave the place and tried to catch up with Jaemin.

“Jeno-hyung! Mark-hyung!” they bumped into Doyum at the end of the hall. The younger boy seemed to bring his lunch. "Where are you going?"

"Did you see Na Jaemin?"

"Oh, I didn't but I know where is he because I'm gonna meet him. Do you wanna come?"

The three of them stepped into the dance studio.

“Doyum-ah! I made this f–” Jaemin who heard the door sliding said cheerfully. But his words stopped seeing Doyum not alone.

"Hyung!" he sat beside Jaemin excitedly. “Wow! You made this for me?" Doyum pointed to two servings of japchae. Jaemin glanced at Mark and Jeno for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah."

"Thank you, hyung," Doyum opened his lunch. When he realized Mark and Jeno were still standing, he asked them to sit down.

"Come on, hyung. Lets eat together."

"Jaemin, are you okay?" Jeno asked while holding Jaemin's shoulder. That question made Doyum stop his activities and stare at them without understanding.

“What do you mean? Why must I not be okay?" Jaemin replied.

Jeno shook his head, "you know what happened before you got here... with the guys from basketball team."

"I'm sorry, Jaemin. They are my teammates. I will discipline them." Mark replied.

Jaemin waved his hand. “Oh come on. I'm okay. In fact they gave me an idea. "

"What idea?"

Jaemin just shrugged, refusing to talk even until lunch was over.

-

The idea Jaemin was referring to apparently involved the whole school. He arrived the next day wearing a white sweater combined with a similar colored jeans skirt that covered half of his thigh. He confidently got out of his father's car and let everyone gasp to see him pass.

The basketball team members couldn't even say anything as Jaemin just walked past them, obviously letting them witness his long white legs. Mark could only swallow hard with a red face while Jeno struggled to make sure Jaemin covered his legs with his jacket every time he sat down.

“Guys, relax. This is not the first time you seeing a guy wearing skirt!"

But Jeno and Mark's worried glances made Jaemin laugh. “No shit! This is your first time?!” Seeing the nervousness of his two friends, Jaemin hopes that they can get to know Donghyuck who is even more brave to express himself.

"D-don't blame us! We didn't live in the big city like you,” Mark grumbled, trying to sound harsh but his eyes were on anything other than Jaemin. _Cute_ , Jaemin thought.

"But you can wear any clothes to school!" Jaemin pointed to Jeno's shorts and referred to Mark, who also often wore sleeveless shirts. "Too bad if you never explore cute clothes!"

“You are cute. I can't imagine if Mark wearing those,” Jeno grinned.

Mark stared at him flatly. "I don't plan on waring one for you too, asshole. But it does look good on you, Jaemin."

Jaemin smiled at his two friends. "Thank you."

Apparently Jaemin didn't plan to quit either. The next day, he wore long pants combined with a pink long-sleeved shirt that matched his hair.

“Hyung! You look gorgeous!” said Doyum when he met Jaemin in front of the locker.

"Thank you, Doyum-ah," Jaemin smiled.

“I want to color my hair too…” muttered Doyum, seemingly restraining himself from touching Jaemin's hair, which is like cotton candy.

"Color it, then… whats stopping you?"

Doyum laughed. "You're right, hyung."

As soon as Doyum left, Mark and Jeno approached him almost simultaneously. "Jaemin!" they stared at Jaemin's striking pink color hair.

"How it's looks like?" Jaemin asked, expecting honest answers from his two friends.

"Only you who can pull this look, Jaemin-ah." Jeno shook his head, but he smiled and Jaemin realized that Jeno's smile was really beautiful.

"Really?"

Mark nodded in response. "You'll be the death of me, Na Jaemin."

Jaemin's face flushed perfectly. Jeno and Mark wanted to pinch and hug Jaemin seeing that his face was almost the same color as his clothes and hair. Jaemin looks soft and adorable, different from the sharp impression he gave when they first met.

"D-don't say that... stupid!" Jaemin immediately scurried away. Mark and Jeno laughed seeing him blush.

Jaemin even wore girls-only shorts that were used during gym class. All of his classmates could see that he had legs that made the girls hiss envious and Jaemin seemed to be enjoying it. Their gym teacher was only able to warn them halfheartedly because apparently Jaemin exchanged pants with Kim Yerim, who really wanted to wear men's sweatpants. After that, Jaemin returned to the field. Makes him inevitably pass the bench where the basketball team members gather after morning practice.

“Hey, Na Jaemin–” one of them started again but Jaemin felt that it was enough to ignore them.

"What? Wanna fuck me now? Well, keep dreaming." He turned his head, maintained the bitch face he had and held up his middle finger as he moved away. Everyone was speechless about the counterattack, but by the time recess took place, the incident had spread to almost every table in the cafeteria. Some people now clearly appreciate Na Jaemin's courage, even at Jeno and Mark's table, which contains their friends from various extracurriculars.

“I wanna be friend with Na Jaemin. No one could change my mind!" Yeji raised her hands when Felix recounted the incident for the umpteenth time.

"Duh, me too. I wanna be his bff. I saw his father when he dropped Jaemin the other day. Oh my god, he is hot as fuck,” Yerim, who chatted several times with Jaemin and even exchanged sweatpants, replied. "And a single dad."

"Uh, gross. You like old man?" Ryujin showed a look of disgust.

"Age is just a number, sweetheart. But no, Jaemin dad is like 30 or something."

"Well, his son is hot, of course his father would be hot too."

“Don't bother to try. Jaemin's father is dating Jeno's cousin, you know the pretty Lee Taeyong?"

Simultaneously there was a groan from the rest of the table who heard Mark's words.

Yerim covered her face, frustrated. “I believed I just got my heartbreaks. Not just one, but two! Two! Can you imagine?"

"Sucks to be sucks," Felix said.

"Birds with same feather, flock together," Yeji replied languidly, leaning her head against Felix's shoulder. "Ugh, I'll just stay single, then."

"Don't be too sad, Yeji. We are all single," comforted Jeno.

Yeji, Yerim, and Ryujin stared at Jeno with disbelief. "You're dating Mark, duh."

Jeno glared but Mark grinned. "So you blessed us?"

"Markie!" exclaimed Jeno.

"You even have a cute pet name," sighed Yerim.

"No. Its Mark's nickname from Jaemin."

Everyone gawked again.

Ryujin was the one who intervened with a secret grin. "Boyfriends, then?"

Yerim paused for a moment before he could access Ryujin's intentions. "Nooo!" he hit Mark's arm and Jeno who sat across from him in turn. “Not just his father but now the son is taken too? With dumbasses like you? What a miserable life I'm in!" she wailed and the table laughed.

"We're not dumbasses," Jeno replied.

“You just said that you weren't dating Mark while in fact, you guys actually got married already. I barely see you without Mark. So yeah, you are a dumbass and you more dumb if you denied it," Yeji said mercilessly.

"Jokes aside," Felix intervened, looking at his friends. “Our school sports team is full of homophobics. So naturally, some people choose not to reveal their sexual preferences. But I know this is our safe place. You can be anything and likes everyone here."

His friends smiled at Felix's words.

"Yeah. I guess its kinda liberating, having Jaemin to stand up against those jerks. Ugh, I wanna join his rebellion."

"In conclusion, we need more of Na Jaemin."

-

The lunch hour had just ended. All students started to get up from where they had spent their break to return to their respective classes. One of them is Jaemin. He pushed his way through the crowd in the hallway to get to his class faster because he had just finished his lunch in the park which was located behind their school building. Jaemin gasped slightly past the group of students from the cafeteria when something startled him.

"Nice ass."

He jumped up and turned around with a terrified expression when he realized someone had just slapped his butt. His eyes churned with anger at the delighted expressions Lucas and his friends had.

"What the–"

Lucas shrugged, as if he clearly wanted to say that Jaemin himself chose the difficult path by refusing his invitation. Jaemin stopped his voice, staring at Lucas in disbelief. How could Lucas and his friends bully him because he was gay when Lucas asked him out a few days ago? A closeted gay who is coward, cunning, and has a big ego.

"Showing your true color now, huh?" Lucas continued with the same grin, nibbling at Jaemin's hair and the jeans skirt Jaemin was wearing now. "Faggot."

Everyone there stared at them in surprise.

“You are nothing to me, Lucas. Go on. Keep trying to make me angry. I didn't give you what you wanted before and I'm still doing it." Jaemin held back his chattering teeth and his white knuckles. He exhaled softly and smiled as he turned to continue walking.

But it made Lucas angry and grabbed his arm. In an instant, Jaemin's body was cornered against the hallway wall with Lucas's arm across his neck.

"Don't talk to me like that, slut," Lucas growled. Jaemin was forced to stare at his beaded black eyes and nose swollen with anger. Jaemin closed his mouth tightly, still not wanting to choke. It is certain now that Lucas and his friends broke into his locker and transferred its contents to the laboratory a while ago.

Seeing that Jaemin was silent, Lucas tightened his grip on Jaemin's wrist.

“I know your dad. He is pretty young. He is not your real father, right? You have different last name. What is it, Na Jaemin? Is he your secret lover or what? He bang you at home, is that how is it?"

Jaemin's face flushed red and he was suddenly overcome by anger at Lucas's words. He pushed Lucas in the chest with force that appeared out of nowhere and was ready to take a punch. But suddenly someone grabbed his body and he saw Jeno push forward, swinging a punch at Lucas's face.

“SAY SORRY! SAY YOU ARE SORRY!" Jaemin roared in the embrace of someone who was apparently Mark. His hands reached forward, try to grab Lucas but his legs struggled.

“Baby, baby. Stop." Mark held him, trying to whisper soothing words in his ear with his hands firmly hugging Jaemin's waist to suppress all of Jaemin's outburst.

Jeno and Lucas are already fighting and making a mess. Mark wanted to break up, but he couldn't let Jaemin go. Luckily he caught Yerim and Yeji's eyes, then rushed to call them. The two of them grabbed Jaemin, assisted by Felix, while Mark immediately jumped between Lucas and Jeno.

“STOP! STOP!" He pushed Jeno away while stretching his hand to Lucas. But Lucas, who looked confused with a few punches on his face, did not remain silent. He still tries to get back at Jeno, getting rid of everyone even Mark, the captain of his team. Mark collapsed when Lucas hit him in the face and now everyone screamed.

“Fuck it, guys! HELP ME!" Mark exclaimed at his teammates who were just staring at the incident. Hearing the call, they immediately got up and held Lucas. Some of them held Jeno and helped Mark up.

“S-sorry, capt. W-we just–” a member of Mark's team apologized, realizing that they were too shocked by what was happening so quickly that they couldn't react.

They were startled by the sound of crying. Everyone froze when they realized that the voice came from Jaemin who sat in Yeji and Felix's arms. Yerim handed him a glass of water but Jaemin just shook his head weakly, pressing his face against Felix's arm while Yeji stroked his back. Their eyes filled with tears seeing Jaemin's condition.

"Oh, shit," Mark let go of his hand grip on his body and approached Jaemin.

"Jaemin? Baby, are you okay?" he shook Jaemin's shoulders. Jaemin just shook his head, muffling his tears on Felix's jacket.

The scene was interrupted by the booming voice of Mr. Choi.

-

Mark, Jeno, Jaemin, and Lucas ended up in the principal's office. Mr. Choi followed after keeping Yeji, Yerim, Ryujin, Felix, and Doyum out of the way. He cleared his throat before standing behind the principal, who stared at the four students in turn.

"So who started all this?"

"Lucas!" Mark, Jeno, and Jaemin answered in unison while Lucas pointed at Jeno.

"He hit me first, sir," Lucas said.

"He's cornered Jaemin in the hallway, sir," said Mark.

"He also scolded me with inappropriate words!" said Jaemin. His face looked swollen from crying.

The principal held his temple for a moment before sighing. He appointed Mark, who is known as an exemplary student, a full scholarship recipient and captain of their school's basketball team. Mark, whose cheekbone was bruised, spoke in earnest about how his friends from the basketball team made fun of Jaemin to Lucas who cornered Jaemin in the hallway.

"Okay. So Mr. Wong first provoked Mr. Na so Mr. Lee hit him. Mr. Wong and Mr. Lee then got into a fight. Mr. Lee–Mark–tried to intervene but Mr. Wong hit him. Does anyone want to correct Mr. Lee here or add something?"

"I didn't mean to hit Mark, sir. He's my team captain. I accidentally hit him," Lucas muttered.

There was a knock at the door, then a woman walked up to Lucas in a panic. She screamed worriedly to see Lucas's face, which was bruised in several places and immediately put her hands on her hips to anyone in the room.

“I'm Lucas's mother. Tell me what happened! Why my child–”

"Mrs. Wong, please calm down. We're listening from the kids about what's going on."

"He was beaten, right? It must be these kids who beat him… Mark?” Mrs. Wong couldn't believe seeing Mark standing near Jeno and Jaemin.

Mark nodded awkwardly. He knows his teammates' parents well, especially because he is a reliable team captain. Mrs. Wong seemed even more surprised to see the bruise on Mark's cheekbone, she was just about to ask when Jaemin made a sound.

"Lucas did that."

This time Mrs. Wong watched Jaemin from toe to head. The man was wearing a skirt and seemed not afraid of Mrs. Wong. Instead, he stared back dryly.

"Sir, my son-"

"Your son fought with Mr. Lee here.” The headmaster pointed at Jeno who also had a bruise on the corner of his lip and his nose bone scratched by Lucas's ring.

“How dare–” the Principal had not yet explained the chronology, Mrs. Wong had already exploded towards Jeno.

"Mrs. Wong, you should listen to us first before jumping to conclusions."

“My son is injured! See! How can I calmly see his face… oh my. He has to take responsibility before I call my husband to–"

The door burst open, this time Jaehyun who was still in his official suit entered and bowed to the Principal and Mr. Choi. “I am Jaemin's father as well as Mark and Jeno's guardian. What happened-"

"Look what those kids did to my son!" Mrs. Wong shouted again.

Jaehyun turned his gaze towards Lucas. Then observed Mark, Jeno, and Jaemin. Mark and Jeno clearly looked like they had been fighting while Jaemin's face was still red from crying.

"Jaemin, are you okay?" Jaehyun asked.

Jaemin didn't dare look at his father. He lowered his head and retreated slightly behind Jeno's body. Jaehyun sighed seeing it.

"Which one of you that did this to..."

"Lucas." Mrs. Wong replied.

"...to Lucas?" Jaehyun asked Mark and Jeno.

Jeno raised his head. "Sorry, Mr. Jung. He pressed Jaemin against the wall after recess and said something bad, I couldn't help myself. Mark was just trying to intervene when Lucas hit him."

Before Mrs. Wong gibbered again, the principal headmaster quickly intervened. He asked everyone to sit down, even the kids.

"Mr. Lee, can you tell me what Mr. Wong did to Mr. Na?" asked the Principal towards Jeno. The four kids seemed unable to believe that the words would be repeated in the principal's room, when Jaehyun was there.

Jaehyun realized this and looked at Jaemin. "Jaemin, son. Its okay, you can tell me."

Jeno could only stare at his knees while Jaemin released his grip on the back of Jeno's jacket. "H-he..." He glanced at Lucas, but Lucas just stared at the tip of his shoe with a blank look. Resentment came back in Jaemin's eyes. "He said that you are not my father, dad, because our names are different and you are too young. He said that you and I..."

"Bastard," Jeno growled, his fists clenched as he stared at Lucas as he remembered Lucas's words when he was about to push him away from Jaemin earlier.

"Jen," Mark touched his hand.

"Mr. Lee,” the principal stared at Jeno sternly.

"What did he say?" Jaehyun asked Mark and Jeno, his expression stiffened.

Jeno looked away while Mark swallowed hard as he realized that everyone but his friends were staring at him.

“He said you were a couple… and, you know, sir. The thing that you did when you're a couple..."

Jaehyun's eyes flashed at that. His hands clenched into fists and his face flushed, just like Jaemin when he is holding his anger. "I can't accept this," he said with a stiff jaw before turning to Lucas, "son, thank god you only got hit by Jeno."

Mrs. Wong squealed at this. "What is this?!"

“Your son said something very inappropriate to my son. Can you imagine if someone else said the same thing to your child?"

The principal cleared his throat, mediating the heated argument between Mrs. Wong and Jaehyun.

"We apologize for what happened, sir. However violence is highly not recommended in our school. We will punish both Jeno and Lucas for what happened in the hope that they can learn from each other's mistakes."

“No,” Jaehyun said sternly, staring at the principal. “I will not accept any punishment for these three children. Jeno has done a good job defending his friend. I think the only good thing Mr. Wong here,” Jaehyun sneered at Lucas briefly, “is targeting people he thinks are weaker than him.” In one glance at Lucas's appearance; a faded jeans and varsity jacket, Jaehyun can map everything easily. Lucas is just a typical jocks that Jaehyun used to be.

"He beat my son until he's black and blue! My son is a little too much, but he should go to the hospital because of this!" of course Mrs. Wong did not accept it.

“Lucas emptied my locker, moved everything in to the glass shelf in the lab. I was called by the disciplinary teacher for bringing a magazine that I shouldn't have brought to school yet he made fun of my sexual orientation that has nothing to do with anyone. He and his friends bullied me for days because I was wearing a skirt. I didn't do anything but look what he's doing now!” Jaemin snorted, his chest heaving with emotion.

Mrs. Wong stared at Jaemin fiercely and Jaehyun not having any of it.

"A little too much?" Jaehyun repeated, staring at Mrs. Wong sharply. "You have to be thankful your son didn't say that in front of me and my son never told me anything about what happened, Mrs. Wong. If I find out that your son abused my child, I have no qualms about putting him in prison."

Mrs. Wong was flabbergasted, but nothing was able to uncover Jung Jaehyun's charisma. He got up and nodded at Mark, Jeno, and Jaemin to follow him.

"Mr. Jung. We also gave a warning because Jaemin broke the dress code at school–”

“I believe there are no restrictions on wearing skirts at school. My son can wear anything and still obey the rules,” Jaehyun interrupted.

The principal cleared his throat, shrunk a little because now Jaehyun was clearly annoyed. "Right. But yesterday, Jaemin exchanged gym clothes with a girl student. We really don't recommend this–"

"I would buy girls sportswear for him if he wanted to wear them." Jaehyun cut back, then turned to Mrs. Wong. "Please educate your child. Excuse me."

Without saying anything or looking back at Lucas and Mrs. Wong, Jaehyun turned around and walked out of the room. Jeno, Mark, and Jaemin quickly followed. They tried to balance Jaehyun's wide steps to the parking lot.

"Come on, son," Jaehyun opened the door for Jaemin. But Jaemin hugged his father instead.

Jaehyun took a deep breath before calming his son. "Nana, don't cry. Don't let it make you sad. I don't want my precious son to be sad over stupid things that been said from an asshole." Jaehyun hugged Jaemin back, patting his back gently. "Come on, lets go home."

Jaemin nodded at his father's chest before getting into the car. Jaehyun opened the back door for Mark and Jeno, then sat behind the wheel. As soon as Mark and Jeno closed the door, the car drove away from their school.

“I hate it, dad. I hate Wong Yukhei." Jaemin was crying again, covering his face with both hands. Jaehyun stroked his arm slowly while Jeno and Mark were only able to remain in the back seat with a sliced feeling.

There are many things they don't know about Na Jaemin, but seeing and hearing his cry is what Mark and Jeno hate the most.

-

Taeyong greeted them in front of Jaehyun's house. He shocked to see the messy condition of the three children and Jaehyun who looked angry. He was ready to shower Jeno with questions but Jaehyun rushed him in. Jaemin sat on the sofa, feeling tired because in a few hours, his day had gotten so bad. Jeno and Mark took their places on each side, their thighs touching.

Jeno grabbed Jaemin's hand and held it while Mark grabbed Jaemin's other hand. Even though he was in chaos, Jaemin could feel the difference between Mark and Jeno's grip. Mark's grip was not tight, on the contrary it seemed loose and soothing. Full of insurance, stroking his hand with his thumb. Meanwhile Jeno's grip was so tight that Jaemin's blood seemed to stop flowing. He could feel the power that Jeno was trying to channel.

Nobody spoke until Taeyong came back from the kitchen with three glasses of hot chocolate on the tray and Jaehyun behind him.

“Jaemin-ah. Are you okay?" Taeyong put the glasses on the table, then knelt in front of Jaemin.

Jaemin doesn't want to look weak in front of Taeyong. He actually hated looking weak in front of everyone. But the tears seemed to not want to compromise by continuing to flow. Taeyong grabbed the tissue and wiped it slowly because Jaemin's hands were in Mark and Jeno's grasp.

"Look, I'm here. Your dad is here. Mark and Jeno is here. We are here for you. You can tell us everything, hm?" Taeyong tilted his head, looking at Jaemin softly. Jaemin stared at his father for a moment, making Jaehyun sit on the carpet next to Taeyong.

"H-he asked me to go on a date with him," Jaemin finally spoke slowly. “He wanted me to have lunch with him, even offered me to go home with him. But I-I refused all of that. I don't like him so I said no and asked him not to wait for me because I don't think I will like him that way. But a-after that, I got bullied." Jaemin released his hand from Mark and Jeno's grasp.

“He and his friends… emptied my locker and moved it to the lab so everyone knew that I kept inappropriate magazine. I got a warning from Mr. Choi because of that. And then, they started to call me names. Bad names,” Jaemin wiped his tears for a moment. "I don't want to feel weak. I don't like it when they think they had me under control so I-I started to wear my skirt, color my hair. I thought I could handle it all, you know. Being a new student and all. B-but today was worse."

“Lucas spank my butt when I passed in the hallway. But-but I hold myself. I said to him that I won't give him what he wanted a-and then he started to get angry and push me on the wall. He said that he knew my father and he must be not my real father since our last name is different and he is too young to have a teenage son. Then he said... that we are a lover and m-my dad did 'that' to me..."

"Oh, fuck. I can't take it." Jaehyun could no longer hold back. He got up and was ready to grab his car keys, making Jaemin, Mark, and Jeno freeze.

“No, no, no! Jae, come back here. Where do you think you're going?"

"To that asshole house, of course!" Jaehyun answered loudly.

Taeyong got up and held it. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I don't care, he hurts my Jaemin and I will give him more than just a lesson."

"Yeah. So can we please focus on Jaemin? To make sure that he's alright?" At times like these, Taeyong knew to use his sharp eyes. He glared at Jaehyun and glanced towards Jaemin, making Jaehyun sigh and slowly knelt back down in front of Jaemin.

"Nana," he called, because Jaemin had covered his face with both hands. Jaemin slowly lowered his hand, revealing his now swollen eyes. "Oh, my poor Nana." Jaehyun held Jaemin's hand.

“Why do you kept this from me? Why didn't you tell me that someone is giving you hard time at school?"

"I'm sorry, sir. We're in the same school but we didn't know either,” Mark said softly.

"I don't want to be a burden," Jaemin's words surprised them all.

Jaemin bit his lip, but knew it was time to explain himself. “Good boy still silent. Mum always having his boyfriends over. She always told me to keep silent and pretend that I don't exist so it will leave her a good impression from his partner. Hyuck and Renjun won't dating because they don't want me to feel like I'm thirdwheeling. But I always feel like I'm in a wrong place. Even here. I thought I could stand up for myself because its okay to be alone. Its easier to be alone. I don't know. Words confused me sometimes. I don't even know if this is the right thing to say..."

"Nana, you're not–you're not a burden, okay?" Jaehyun felt his throat stagnate, but he looked at Jaemin earnestly. Taeyong, Mark, and Jeno were only able to remain silent remembering this was a moment for Jaehyun and Jaemin.

“You can lean on me. I'm your dad. That's not gonna happen. You're not in a wrong place. Look at me. I'm here. You had Taeyong too. Mark and Jeno is your friends. You're in the very right place right now. You can-you can tell me everything, Nana. Everything. Talk to me, okay? I wanna hear it."

"Sorry, dad..." Jaemin's voice was hoarse.

Jaehyun grabbed Jaemin's body and hugged him tightly.

-

Jaehyun and Taeyong hastened their engagement and Jaemin couldn't stop thinking that this was the result of what happened with Lucas a week ago.

Taeyong stopped by more than usual and Jaehyun felt Jaemin had lowered his tension with Taeyong so they decided to get engaged. Jaemin just nodded while hearing this news, as much as possible hiding the unpleasant feeling when Jaehyun's face was so radiant.

So when he's trapped in the living room of Taeyong's house with dozens of people in a suffocating engagement party, he can't blame anyone but himself.

He knew Jaehyun and Taeyong's relationship was in a crucial moment after Jaehyun was very angry when he found out what Lucas had said to Jaemin. Jaemin knew it really bothered his father and maybe Taeyong too.

It was Sunday and he was wearing semi-formal in a living room where the air conditioner seemed to be useless due to the large number of people in the room. Jaehyun and Taeyong recently exchanged rings (with Jaemin as the ring box holder) so everyone flooded the couple with congratulations.

Jaemin looked at the couple who looked happy. Jaehyun wore a white shirt with embroidery on the chest and cream colored cloth pants, looking great with Taeyong who was wearing a light cream sweater and white cloth pants. They are now wearing matching rings.

This is the first time Jaemin has seen his father so happy. Never in his life has he seen Jaehyun beaming, devoting all his attention to the man beside him as well as to their guest, clearly lighting up the whole room with a happy aura. This made Jaemin wonder whether his mother and father were the same. They were not married, but considering that both of them are high school sweetheart, Jaemin guessed Jaehyun blushed more.

 _Where are you, mom?_ Since he stays with Jaehyun, his mother never called. His mother never attended any important event in his life, but for now, Jaemin thinks only his mother can understand his deepest feelings. It sucks.

"Wow, they're kissing!"

"What are you waiting for? Take a picture!"

Jaemin's daydream was interrupted by a rush of passion in front of him. He looked up and saw people pointing cameras while cheering at Jaehyun and Taeyong who were kissing. Taeyong put his hands on Jaehyun's chest while Jaehyun hugged Taeyong's waist. They smile in their kisses, making people applaud.

That's it. Jaemin turned around and went up to the untouched second floor. He opened several doors until he managed to find a toilet. He closed his eyes to hold back the sudden burst of feelings. _Your father loves someone else now, Jaemin._ Grow up. He groaned and rubbed his nose hard.

 _He will be happy now. Like, completely happy. Obviously happy. Happier than before. Happier than with me. He'll leave eventually. Like mom. Like everyone._ Jaemin squeezed his nose, the most effective way to hold back tears. _I fucking hate myself._

“Oops, sorry–Jaemin? What is wrong?"

Of course, of all people, it was Lee Jeno who found Jaemin in the bathroom, holding back tears. Jaemin took his hand off his nose and looked at Jeno.

"Are you alone?" Jaemin asked back.

"Am I–yes. Why?"

Jaemin remembers Taeyong telling him that Mark couldn't come because his parents grounded him because of the incident with Lucas.

"Nana, what is wrong?" Jeno came closer and grabbed Jaemin's shoulder. He did not think that on this happy day he would see Jaemin in his bathroom, unreachable as usual. Jaemin is wearing cream colored shorts and a white polo shirt while his pink hair is neatly slicked back. His cheeks and nose were flushed red even though his eyes looked hurts.

Jaemin looked at Jeno's hand, then raised his face to meet Jeno's eyes. Jeno was wearing a navy blue short-sleeved shirt and white shorts, making him look soft. His jet black hair fell over his forehead, almost touching his eyes which always made Jaemin flutter.

"Nana–"

 _I like you_ , thought Jaemin while facing Jeno.

"Will you kiss me if I ask you to?"

Jeno's eyes widened at that. “W-well. Do you want me to–"

Jaemin nodded. _Lets make a secret, Jeno-ya. Lets make it us. Fuck them. Lets make this our day._ Jaemin cut their distance by putting his hand around Jeno's neck and bringing his face closer. He could feel Jeno's breath on his cheek and Jeno's gaze resting on his lips. On a typical day, Jaemin will be embarrassed because his lips are often dry. But today, he was wearing a pink lip gloss which he believed was the reason Jeno swallowed hard now.

“Jeno. Kiss me please?" for the first time, Jaemin spoke gently to Jeno. His gaze was alluring and he was careful to touch Jeno.

"Yeah," replied Jeno, then quickly pressed his lips against Jaemin's lips.

Jaemin responded him right away. The lips that were originally a little warm and sticky with a sweet taste are now even more intoxicating because they seem to dissolve under Jeno's cold lips. Jeno pushed his tongue to brush Jaemin's lower lip, then bit slowly. Jaemin took a quick breath, his hands locked into their positions around Jeno's neck. Jeno's lips moved magically, making him almost forget to breathe and unconscious as Jeno's hands were firmly wrapped around his waist.

“Uhm…” Jaemin muttered as Jeno skillfully moved, chewing his upper and lower lips.

"Baby... you're so delicious." Jeno pulled his lips for a moment before kissing Jaemin again, as if he didn't want to miss a second of the opportunity to feel Jaemin's lips any longer. Jaemin too, welcomed Jeno with the same enthusiasm.

"No, babe. I don't know where are they but let me tuck my shirt back in–oh shit. " Jaehyun who was talking with Taeyong suddenly came in and froze when he saw Jaemin and Jeno.

Jeno and Jaemin spontaneously broke their kisses and looked at Jaehyun and Taeyong with surprised expressions. For a moment, no one spoke.

“Uhm, okay… this is awkward–” Jaehyun didn't dare look at Jaemin's face, as if he had just seen something inappropriate but didn't have the strength to pretend nothing happened.

Taeyong was the one who pushed aside the silence with an amused giggle. He hugged Jaehyun's arm. "Come on, hon. Now we're know where are they. And they seems kinda busy…"

Jaehyun's face turned red and he glanced at Jaemin. Jaemin looked at him expressionlessly and kept his hand on Jeno's neck, as if he wanted to prolong the awkward moment in the room. Jeno just froze, not knowing what to do when his deepest dreams come true in random times and his cousin and the cousin's fiance (and his crush's father) have to find them right away.

"Yeah, right. S-sorry, Jaemin. I should go. But uh, you know. The cake. Downstairs. And fruit punch. Your favorite. Yeah. You can take that as much as you can. Or Jeno. I don't mind. Uh. Okay."

Taeyong stifled laughter seeing Jaehyun become so messed up that he stuttered. Not having the heart, he grabbed Jaehyun's arm and closed the door.

"Okay, that was..." Jaehyun whispered, still confused.

“Oh my God, you're so dense, Jae! They've been eyeing each other since forever! How can you not notice?" Taeyong took Jaehyun back down the stairs, forgetting their plan to tidy up a little in the second floor bathroom.

"A-are they?" Jaehyun still couldn't believe what he saw.

"Yes." Taeyong wanted to say that not only Jeno and Jaemin had strange tensions around them, but also Mark. But he decided Jaehyun didn't need to be more surprised. At least not on their engagement day. "Do you mind?"

"What?"

"Jaemin and Jeno."

"No, actually, no. I just… clueless. I'm sorry. I really don't know anything." Jaehyun felt bad. He always said he would improve his relationship with Jaemin, but at the end of the day, his son seemed to be a stranger he didn't know. Jaehyun doesn't know if this happens to the relationship between parents and teenagers as a whole, or just him and Jaemin.

Taeyong held Jaehyun's hand. “Its okay, Jae. He will tell you eventually."

-

Jeno didn't let Jaemin go all day. He was beside Jaemin, accompanying him to chat with Yuta and Doyoung to invite him to take a nap in his room. The guests at Taeyong's house were waning, but everyone who stayed seemed comfortable relaxing and showed no signs of leaving.

So Jeno pulled Jaemin's hand softly after asking Taeyong's permission, then took him to Jeno's room.

"You can rest here," said Jeno. "Wanna change clothes?"

Jaemin shook his head. This is the first time he entered Jeno's room and he just realized that the room is right in front of his own room across the street. He could see the closed window of his room from here. Unlike Jaemin's beautifully decorated room, Jeno's room looks minimalist with dominant dark blue and brown nuances. He could smell Jeno (and Mark) in the room. They lay face to face before falling asleep until the afternoon.

Jaemin woke up when Jeno's room was dark and quickly got up when he realized what he was doing.

 _Fuck. I've kissed someone. Its Lee Jeno._ He repeatedly composed the right sentences to talk to Donghyuck. He quickly get up and leave Jeno who still sleeping, ignore his father, Taeyong, and their co-workers in the living room of Taeyong's house and went straight home. But his steps suddenly slowed down when he saw someone sitting in front of his house.

"Mark?" he made sure his view wasn't wrong.

Mark looked up and Jaemin saw how messed up he was. There were bruises on his temples, cheekbones and blood on the corners of his lips. One of his eyes was red and Jaemin could see Mark's knuckles bleeding.

"Markie," called Jaemin as he stood in front of Mark. Mark looked down, not wanting to meet Jaemin, but he answered softly.

"I don't wanna disturb..."

Suddenly Jaemin knew what Mark meant and he shook his head. "Its okay, Mark." He took Mark's hand and hugged him. I don't know what happened, but Jaemin knew Mark was not well right now. Sure enough, Mark whined because Jaemin's hug was so strong and Jaemin quickly broke away.

"Oh, Mark." He bit his lip and helped Mark enter his house. He set Mark on the sofa and he called his father. In a panic he asked Jaehyun to come home. Not long after, there were footsteps. Jaehyun, Taeyong, and Jeno barged in and were stunned to see Mark. Jeno still looked sleepy but immediately sat beside Mark and embraced him while Taeyong knelt in front of Mark, asking what happened.

"My dad." That was all Mark's answer, but Taeyong and Jeno looked at each other.

“Wait. What is happening right now? Someone please explain to me?" Jaehyun asked, not understanding.

“Mark's dad is… abusive.” Jeno finally answered.

"No," Mark glanced at Jeno sharply. "It's just having trouble to handling his emotion."

"But it happened a lot of times, Mark." Taeyong answered softly, trying to calm Mark down. He got up and got ready to take medicine when Jaehyun held his arm.

"No. Lets go to the police office, Mark. We have to report your dad."

Taeyong, Jeno, and Mark gasped at this. Several times they were faced with wounds on Mark's body, but only this time someone was ready to take steps to help Mark.

"No, sir. Its okay. You don't have to–"

“You're hurting, Mark. We can't let this happen again." Jaehyun looked at Jaemin and Jaemin nodded, agreeing with his father's decision.

"Sir, you don't understand..." Mark muttered in fear. “He just… having a hard time right now. Since mum died, he's been through a lot and I'm not helping. I'm sorry for barging in and disturb your big day…"

“Nonsense. You can walk in anytime and I'll help you, Mark. You're helping my son, remember? And I can't let this slide. Not on my watch. Come on. Lets go, Mark."

“Jae, you don't understand,” Taeyong held Jaehyun, knowing Mark was very worried right now. “He's the one who raising Mark. If you report him, he will have no one to go. We did think about this before, Jae. They will take Mark away if we report his dad… Mark just need to stay away for awhile and it will be alright. Once Mark goes to college, he won't see his dad anymore."

Jaehyun narrowed his eyes and for a moment everyone thought he was melted. But they were wrong because Jaehyun shook his head firmly, “and let him hurt more? No. He will live with me and Jaemin from now on and no one could say a thing about this. I'm more than happy to welcome you here, Mark. I'm serious."

"Me too." For the first time Jaemin made a voice. “You can stay here with me and dad, Mark. Nothing changes, but you will be safer and more comfortable."

Mark, Jeno, and Taeyong could only be silent, knowing very well that Jaehyun and Jaemin's answers could solve the problems that had been haunting them.

“Its not that easy, though…” despite being quite hopeful, Mark finally muttered. He knows it is not easy to take care of all the legal needs to report his father and move to Jaehyun's house.

“That's why we need to start by reporting your dad. Listen, Mark. I'm here, okay? I won't let you go back to that house or meet your father ever again if he just gonna hurt you more. It wont be necessary to adopt you since you already in legal age. But can you see, this is the most safer option you can take. You don't need to adapt more and you can focus on your school. I know you're on scholarship and I'm more than comfortable to provide for you and Jaemin." Jaehyun grabbed Mark's shoulder. He took a deep breath, trying to suppress his emotions when he saw Mark's injuries up close.

He doesn't believe that there are fathers who waste their roles, even taking out their emotions on other people, especially their own children. Now it is answered why Mark spends more time at Taeyong's house than at his own house.

“I really really want to take care of your wounds right now but the police will need evidence so they could arrest your father. And I will be right behind you on every step to make sure you're safe and happy. Do you trust me on that?"

Mark swallowed hard seeing Jaehyun's sincerity. All this time he had been hiding all the torments he had received from his father, even only telling Jeno and Taeyong to a minimum so that they would not get into trouble and feel guilty for not being able to help Mark. Mark knows Taeyong still relies on things from Jeno's parents to support Jeno's school fees and he doesn't want to bother more than just hitchhiking a meal once in a while.

But this is Jung Jaehyun who is so solid and mature, ready to help him and even thinking about supporting Mark's next life. If not Jaehyun, Mark doesn't know who else to believe. He doesn't even believe his own father, _his captain_ at home.

So he nodded slowly.

Jaehyun smiled proudly, grabbed Mark's shoulder and the two of them walked out. Taeyong, Jeno, and Jaemin followed suit. Together they went to the police station after leaving Taeyong's house with Doyoung.

-

They go home after making sure Mark's father is arrested as soon as possible. Mark was clearly terrified of seeing his father again and after they arranged Mark's schedule to meet with a counselor, they immediately left the place. Jaehyun and Taeyong promised to come back tomorrow to take care of any demands. They also act as Mark's guardians.

“This will be expensive,” Mark muttered uneasily as he sat in the back seat of Jaehyun's convertible flanked by Jeno and Jaemin.

“Doyoung and Taeil are lawyers. They're part of the law firm that works for our office. You don't need to worry, Mark."

Again, Mark was silenced by Jaehyun. The man seemed to have thought a few steps ahead and knew exactly what to do. Taeyong looked at him like he was hanging a star and Jaemin looked away from the two.

At home, Taeyong treated all of Mark's wounds. Jaehyun showed the guest room near Jaemin's room and said that it belongs to Mark now. Jaemin gave him a change of clothes, towels, and toiletries while Taeyong, Jaehyun, and Jeno returned to Taeyong's house to meet their guests and clean up the rest of the party.

After taking a shower, Mark lay down on the bed that felt strange. That room was much better than his room in a messy and unkempt house because he often slept at Taeyong's house. But he couldn't close his eyes in this room. He still feels like a guest and realizes that it will be difficult to let go of that feeling.

He remembered Jeno's touch that was longer than usual as well as Jeno's teary gaze. But on the other hand, Jeno looks so happy because Mark can now be separated from his father. During this time, Mark felt uncomfortable letting Jeno know the burden of his life and he tried to be as normal as possible in front of everyone.

 _I miss you, mum._ Mark hugged the pillow and tried to cry. But no tears came out. He thought he would be sad when he found out that his father was really going to prison and would not see him again after this. But there is only relief and a soothing feeling of emptiness. He will no longer have to worry about changing clothes in front of his teammates because he has to hide his wounds from his father. He no longer needed to endure the pain when someone touched him harder.

He will be truly free.

But for now, Mark really couldn't sleep.

Slowly, he heard a soft knock on the door. Realizing that there was no one in the house but Jaemin and no threats would come to this house, Mark replied, "come in."

The door opened and Mark's heart sank as he remembered how frightened he was when his father barged into his room. Especially when he was sleeping, because he wouldn't be able to prepare himself with which part his father would hit.

"Markie?" Jaemin's head appeared. He wore light gray pajamas which made his pink hair and white skin even more radiant. His hand hugged the pillow and he looked at Mark timidly.

"Yeah, Nana?" Mark tried to smile, but didn't move from his position.

Jaemin looked nervous when he entered Mark's room. Suddenly Mark knew what Jaemin wanted and he nodded with a smile. He let Jaemin close the door and climb onto the bed. Mark opened his arms and Jaemin lay there. Instinctively Mark put his arm around Jaemin's back. _Its new_ , he think, because this is the first time he cuddling someone who is not Jeno.

Jaemin put his head on Mark's shoulder, burying his face in Mark's neck while his hands hugged Mark's chest. The pillow was abandoned near their feet. Mark grabbed Jaemin's leg, bringing it on top of Mark's.

"You know I'm okay, Jaem," said Mark, stroking Jaemin's cheek with his finger.

"I know. I just want to sleep with you. Its that okay? " Jaemin replied softly.

“Of course. As long as you're not drooling." Mark tried to joke around.

"Or as long as you can bare to see me sleeping," Jaemin teased back.

Mark laughed softly. “You got me on that. I don't think I can handle to see you sleeping. You must be cute as hell."

"I'm happy to hear you laughing, Markie."

"Hm? I thought you knew that I'm okay," Mark replied lightly.

Jaemin looked up and they met each other eyes. Mark was sure he could see Jaemin's eyes shine so brightly and warm his whole body.

"You're okay. But you're lacking of hug."

Mark raised an eyebrow, a little surprised by this side of Jaemin he had never met. Jaemin, who used to be charming, elegant, and a little witty, can now be so cute and adorable. Mark decided to follow Jaemin's game.

“Hm… is that right? What should we do, then?" Mark rubbed his chin, pretending to be thinking.

Jaemin smiled cheerfully. He released his body from Mark's embrace, pulled out his pillow and lay down on his side and opened his arms.

"C'mere, Markie. This younger boy will give you a lot of hug and fulfil your daily needs of hug." Jaemin closed his eyes, but his lips were smiling brightly.

Mark laughed at that. But he did not refuse. He shifted his body and in an instant he sank into Jaemin's soothing embrace. Mark buried his head in Jaemin's chest, even though the wounds all over his body still stung. He could smell vanilla scent on Jaemin's body and hear Jaemin's heartbeat. He hugged Jaemin's waist and Jaemin hugged him back, even crossing his legs around Mark's waist.

“Now, sleep, Mark. I think your needs of hug will be completed when you wake up in the morning."

Mark smiled broadly, until his cheeks hurt. But he nodded because he could feel the fatigue creeping up on his body, a sign that he wouldn't stay up all night.

"Good night, Markie." Jaemin kissed the top of Mark's head when he managed to pull the blanket up to their waist with his feet.

"Good night, Nana."

For once, Jaemin stop thinking too much and just let the night embrace him and all of the strange thing happened today.

-


	3. volcano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anger erupt.

The days that followed were lightning fast. Jaehyun and Mark repeatedly came to the police station, sometimes accompanied by Taeyong and Jeno who were key witnesses to Mark's father's torture. Taeil took care of all the legal needs to make Jaehyun as Mark's legal guardian while Doyoung took care of the lawsuit.

This news spread quickly in the neighborhood to their school. People were whispering about Mark's family who had seemed odd in the past few years since Mark's mother died. But Mark doesn't care about this. He becomes happier and focuses on the people close to him. His close friends were encouraging all the time and Mark's teammates respected him even more.

Mark no longer worries about coming home late or bringing any news from school.

Jeno was by his side the whole time. Not only at school, because now they practically live opposite each other. Jeno would go to Jaemin's house every day to study with Mark and Jaemin in the kitchen or Mark who would go to Jeno's house.

Jaehyun kept his promise that Mark didn't need to adjust. He treats Mark like a younger brother, making Mark call him “hyung”. The two of them were even quite compatible considering their mutual interest for sports. Almost every night they spend time on the sofa in the living room, watching any sports that are being broadcast while chatting excitingly. Jaemin would join in once in a while before getting bored and returning to his room. Of course, Mark didn't miss the opportunity to tease Jaemin and try to ask Jaemin to call him 'uncle'. Jaemin snorted at this strange request and Mark was about to pinch his cheek in exasperation.

"You looks happy, Mark." Jeno said he was happy when one time he and Mark lay down in Mark's room. Their chores had just finished and Jaemin was picking up fruit.

"Am I?" asked Mark. But he smiled broadly and nodded. "Yeah, I'm happy. So happy."

"Good, because you deserves happiness, love," said Jeno, looking at Mark's eyes.

Mark is sucked into a familiar whirlpool, a place where he happily drowns for hours in Jeno's eyes. Suddenly they were hugging and Jeno's lips landed on Mark's lips. They quickly plunged into a familiar sweet and bitter taste. They already know each other's heart and it is not difficult to express it through their kisses and body language.

"Oh wow. I like this. We can make out in your room now,” Jeno teased as they took a breath. Their foreheads were still touching, Mark's hand was still on Jeno's cheek, and Jeno's hand was still on Mark's waist. Of course they could never do this at Mark's house.

“I like that too,” Mark chased Jeno's lips and they were dissolving again in a moment that, although it was too ordinary, always produced the same pounding.

In Jeno's eyes and chest, Mark always found his return.

-

_Hyuck, I kissed Jeno and cuddled with Mark_. Jaemin prepared himself with what he would say to Donghyuck. _That's crazy? Wait until you heard about me stumbling upon them kissing in Mark's room. Or when they're holding hands in my kitchen. Or when Mark dissappeared to stay over at Jeno's. Yeah. I know: fuck._

Jaemin thought Mark was in one of his endless basketball practice sessions when Jaemin heard Taeyong invite him and his father to have dinner together because Mark was visiting.

"Like usual," Taeyong said lightly.

 _Oh._ Jaemin didn't know what was the feeling that coming up in his heart, but he could only feel the tightness pressing against his chest. He went into his room and called Donghyuck out of breath.

But Donghyuck could not be contacted even after five times Jaemin tried to call. He sent a long message containing what happened in a nutshell and hopes that Donghyuck will contact him soon. Donghyuck just replied when Jaehyun's voice was heard calling Jaemin to dinner.

My Hyuck  
Sorry, Nana. I was in a date with injun.  
Omg tell me what happened !!  
U kissed jeno? When?! Why didn't u tell meeee  
N u cuddling with mark? I guess I saw it coming  
But now they're kissing??? I lost  
Nanaaaaa  
Btw can u believe injun booked a whole cinema for our date???  
Fuck he's sooo sweet n cute  
But don't tell him I tell u thiss  
U know he hates it when we call him cute  
That's disappointing but ig I will make him accept it  
I'm his boyfriend after all  
So  
Back to u  
How is it feels to kiss someone's lover? Anddd cuddling with THE lover? :D

Jaehyun's voice can be heard again before he's going to Taeyong's house first to prepare dinner. The door was heard closing and Jaemin was left alone. Feel so lonely.

-

"Doyum-ah," called Jaemin.

The younger boy in front of Jaemin just looked up from his food. Jaemin made him lunch and as usual, they spent their break at the dance studio.

"Have you ever feel lonely?" Jaemin swallowed hard, trying not to sound so frustrated.

“I never be actually alone. I've told you before. I have 2 sisters and they wont let me get away easily. And I have you in the school, hyung! Oh, but as a dance club president, I might feel lonely, sometimes." Doyum smiled at the end of his sentence.

"How is that?"

“You know… I'm younger than half of the team members. But I'm the leader. Sometimes I can't speak well with the hyungs and noonas and my friends can't really understand my struggle. I guess I'm lonely that time."

Jaemin nodded, trying to understand Doyum's feelings.

"Why, hyung? You feel lonely?"

"No. I have you, right?" Jaemin joked. But he showed a tight smile. "I just feel... left out."

"And why is that? I thought you're pretty popular and likeable,” asked Doyum curiously.

“Its just, no matter what I did, I will be alone. I feel like being an obstacle for the people around me."

Doyum's eyebrows rose at that. Never before had he thought Jaemin would have a side that sounded so sad and unreachable. But Jaemin said while looking away and looking so gloomy.

"Obstacle for what, hyung?" asked Doyum carefully.

"For their happiness... their love." Jaemin answered quickly without realizing it.

When he caught Doyum's wide eyes, Jaemin quickly shook his head and smiled. "Sorry. Just forget it, Doyum-ah. Keep eating."

"Hyung–"

“You want something from the vending machine, Doyum-ah? I will buy some ice tea…” Jaemin got ready to get up. However, Doyum held his arm.

“I will go, hyung. I'll buy your favorite ice tea, alright? Just wait here." Doyum immediately got up and left without leaving Jaemin speechless.

After Doyum left, Jaemin massaged his forehead. _Fuck. What did I say that to Doyum?_ He doesn't believe he can get carried away and tells Doyum his deepest fear, the cheerful kid who is his closest friend now. But Jaemin consoled himself by saying that Doyum certainly wouldn't tell anyone. Doyum can certainly be trusted and maybe he can tell everything to Doyum.

However, when Jaemin remembered that he was also blocking Doyum to some extent from having lunch with his friends in the cafeteria, his hopes were dashed right away.

_I will be alone all the time, then._

-

Jaemin knows he's being unfair by avoiding everyone. Especially when he did it with full awareness. He ignored Jeno and Mark the whole time by going home early by bus. At home, he would lock himself in the room and excuse that he was doing errands or on the phone with Donghyuck. He chose dinner when Jaehyun and Mark were sleeping and did homework as quickly as possible. He didn't even reply to Donghyuck and Renjun's messages. He closes his messaging app and spends time re-watching his favorite tv series or watching movies.

He began to see the worried looks on Jaehyun and Mark's faces after a few days and realized that Donghyuck and Renjun had stopped contacting him because they knew very well that Jaemin didn't want to be contacted. But whatever happens, Jaemin must stay in this position considering that he must not get used to the attention given to people around him.

They have a life and a loved one who deserves their time and attention more than Jaemin. Jaemin is just tired of all the disappointments he's been through. When he thinks living with his father can make his life better, he ends up being a plus-one nobody needed. They don't need Jaemin, so Jaemin makes sure he doesn't need anyone else.

He keeps himself busy planning his life after graduating from high school. Although initially Jaehyun moved to this place because it was closer to Jaemin's dream university, he felt he no longer needed to study there. Jaemin wants to stay in the dorm and cut unnecessary connections with those around him. If his father is not willing to pay for it, he will look for a scholarship or work. That way he won't interfere with his father's life. Jaehyun and Taeyong can live together without worrying about him.

After all, since the beginning his relationship with Jaehyun did not start well.

_"Jaemin, maybe if you weren't around, I would continue my career to be Miss Korea and your father could inherit his family company."_

His mother's words came back in the form of a nightmare, over and over. Jaemin felt himself losing his sanity because he seemed to return to his mother's house when he fell asleep and woke up to find that he was already living with his father.

 _What's different?_ Jaemin thought as he washed his face in the sink. The new clock showed 4 in the morning and the atmosphere of the house was so quiet.

Jaemin grabbed his cell phone and lay back on the bed to find a message from an unknown number.

Unknown  
Jaemin. I'm sorry. I know you're not gonna forgive me. But I'm sorry. So so sorry. I'm an asshole.  
Yeah. Its Lucas. And I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. But I just can't. I remember ur eyes and I feel so hurt rn. So hurt because of my wrongdoings. I can't imagine how ur feeling...  
Jaemin I'm sorry. U deserves tons of apologize. I hope u well. Really.  
Sorry.

Jaemin's eyes heated up uncontrollably again. He didn't understand why Lucas called him in the early hours and apologized. Even after Jaemin was no longer willing to look at him and his friends. So she wanted to go back to ignoring Lucas now. He left the message unanswered and he threw his cell phone in a drawer before settling down again.

 _I'm so pathetic_. That was the last thing that crossed Jaemin's head before falling back asleep.

-

Jaemin feels bad when he wakes up in the morning. Mark left early for morning practice as usual. Jaemin didn't make lunch as usual and ate Jaehyun's bread before leaving. Jaehyun looked like he was going to say something but Jaemin silenced him by wearing a headset along the way. When he arrived at school, Jaehyun wished he could talk to Jaemin, but Jaemin ignored him by going out and entering the school without looking.

During the day, Jaemin had no desire to concentrate on anything. He put on the headset as soon as the teacher left the classroom and took it off again when the teacher entered. Yerim touched his shoulder to ask if he was okay and Jaemin smiled saying that he was not getting enough sleep.

This reason is not completely wrong because from his sleep, he will only find his old room and his mother's words are so piercing. No matter how long Jaemin slept, he woke up exhausted.

When the bell rang, Jaemin was reluctant to go home. Mark has basketball practice and Jeno is definitely waiting for him, so Jaemin doesn't have to rush to avoid them. He left the classroom when the hallway was quiet enough and walked over to his locker.

His cell phone tinkled again and he didn't bother opening it, thinking Donghyuck sent another message. But a moment later, he heard a call beside him.

Jaemin turned his head and gaped to see Lucas standing not far from him. Jaemin's jaw tightened and he was ready to turn around but Lucas held him back. He motioned Jaemin to remove the headset.

"Please," was what Jaemin caught on the sidelines of the music he was listening to. So Jaemin carefully removed his headset and faced Lucas.

"What do you want?" Jaemin asked coldly.

Unlike the first time he met, this time Lucas looked so small in his tall frame. His eyebrows drooped and his lips trembled slightly. Likewise, his hands were visibly sweaty, so he repeatedly wiped them on his jeans.

"I'll leave then," Jaemin got ready to leave when Lucas returned to holding him.

"No, wait. Please. Jaemin,” he said quickly, this time looking at Jaemin with a pleading look. “I wanna say sorry. I texted you this morning… I'm sorry. I asked your number from one of your classmate because I wanted to say sorry. I'm really sorry, Jaemin. I hope you can forgive me but I know I'm an asshole. Worse, actually. I don't need to say this loud because I know you know that I was so stupid. So stupid. I should not do that. Sorry."

Like the message, Lucas sounded so frustrated. His voice was hoarse in parts and he was trying his best to finish his sentence in front of Jaemin. Jaemin who was initially angry slowly loosened his knuckles, which had automatically clenched when he saw Lucas.

“I understand if you're still pissed. Of course you are. Uhm… I deserve that.”

"Why you do this?" cut Jaemin. He never thought Lucas would apologize to him after seeing that the incident didn't make Lucas lose anything. He remained surrounded by friends as usual, and some fans were worried.

Lucas looked at Jaemin timidly. “I really want to ask your forgiveness as soon as possible but I-I can't find you anywhere… I do this b-because I realized how wrong I am. You didn't deserved any of that. You're a nice person and you just tried to be kind to me. But I'm an asshole who can't take 'no' as an answer. I learned so much from it, Jaemin. I'm really sorry. And for my mum too. She's just a bit protective. I'm sorry, Jaemin."

Jaemin was still silent, so Lucas continued, “a-and… if you want… I want to be your friend. I know its ridiculous since I'm the one who hurted you so bad… but like I said… you're so nice and you didn't deserved me. I just wanna learn to be a better person and I just feel like you could help me. Ugh, I'm sorry. This is too much, right? You haven't even forgive me yet I had the audacity to ask for your help… I'm sorry, Jaemin. I'm rambling. Uhm..."

"Lucas," Jaemin finally cut in.

"Uh... yes?"

"I forgive you."

"What?" Lucas's eyes widened and stared at Jaemin in disbelief. "You what?"

"I accept your apology."

Lucas, who initially thought Jaemin would reject him, now froze when Jaemin calmly received his apology.

"Jaemin, I-I can't believe," he took a quick breath before swallowing hard. "Jaemin, its okay if you hates me. You don't need to do this because–"

"Because of what?" said Jaemin, folding his arms across his chest. "Pity? Because that's what I feel when I see you apologizing to me right now."

Lucas couldn't say anything. Jaemin seems to have his own thoughts.

“Because I know how it feels. It must be suffocating. So I forgive you. You deserves peace. I deserves peace."

Jaemin's words choked Lucas's throat. His eyes suddenly felt hot when he saw Jaemin's eyes soften.

"Jaemin, I–"

“Lets not forget that, though. You still need to learn to accept rejection and not doing it to anyone. Ever again. Do you understand?" Jaemin raised an eyebrow. He almost laughed at how quickly and forcefully Lucas nodded, almost like a puppy.

"Good boy," he smiled and saw Lucas' face turn red.

“T-thank you, Jaemin. You don't need to be my friend if you don't want to."

Jaemin waved his hand lightly. “I still need to keep my eyes on you, though. To make sure you won't do anything stupid again. I'm not trust you yet." Jaemin pretended to be glaring.

Lucas giggled and Jaemin was relieved to see him lighten up a little. However, the dark aura and guilt didn't match Lucas's cheerful figure.

“Sure! I like that."

“I have to go now, Lucas. See you tomorrow."

"You need a ride?" Lucas asked quickly.

“Not so fast, Romeo. I can manage. Just go. You have practice, right?"

"Yeah," Lucas muttered. Knew he was sure to get a barrage of scolding from Mark and their coach. "But I can take you home if you want–"

“I said easy there, Lucas. Don't make me regret my decision,” Jaemin threatened, but made sure Lucas knew he was just kidding.

"No, no. Don't regret it please." Lucas stretched his arms forward, panicked. But when he saw Jaemin laugh, he immediately closed his lips. “O-okay, then. I'll go. Take care, Jaemin. "

"I will." Jaemin nodded.

“Can I–can I text you later? I still can't believe it..."

"I'll text you once I got home. Is that enough?"

"Y-yeah!"

Jaemin smiled again at how much Lucas looked like a puppy. And Jaemin is a dog person, so he couldn't help but be annoyed by Lucas's behavior. But for now, he had to go home.

"Bye, Lucas."

-

Mark was just getting out of the changing room when Jeno hurried over to him.

"Its Donghyuck." Jeno handed his cellphone to Mark and Mark read the message Donghyuck sent.

Donghyuck sent a number of messages about Jaemin who didn't answer his phone in the past week. Jaemin also rarely reads and replies to messages. When Jeno said that Jaemin did the same to himself, Mark, even Jaehyun, Donghyuck said that he didn't have a good feeling about this.

Jaemin has never shut himself off from Donghyuck before. Donghyuck can know Jaemin's feelings and Jaemin will tell whatever happened to Donghyuck. So when he realized something was wrong, he sent a message to Jeno via social media.

"What should we do, Jen?" asked Mark while returning Jeno's cellphone.

Jeno shrugged. “Donghyuck said that he's gonna ask for Jaemin's cute friend… Ji-Jisung? He said Jaemin loves him."

"He barely stepped out of his room and he stopped studying with us."

“Well, you are living under the same roof. Maybe you can knock his door and ask?" Jeno suggested.

"I can try." Mark raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"Uh-huh."

But apparently Mark couldn't even try. Jaemin put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on his door and however much he wanted to ignore the sign, Jaemin made his point by playing the music loudly. Mark also sighed and decided to go to Jeno's house.

He was surprised to see Jaehyun and Jeno chatting in the kitchen.

“…I really don't know, Jae. He seems fine for a second, but it goes 'puff'!" Jeno babbled.

"Is this about Jaemin?" Mark replied.

Jaehyun nodded gloomily. "He won't leave his room. I don't know what is he doing. He shut himself."

"Maybe wait for dinner?" Jeno suggested.

Jaehyun and Mark shook their heads together. "We tried. He won't even budge until midnight."

"Oh God, I'm going crazy," Jaehyun rubbed his face, looking frustrated. From Jeno he knew that Jaemin wasn't bullied or anything. He also didn't have any problems at school so Jaehyun didn't understand where Jaemin's actions came from.

"We'll help, Jae. Don't worry." Mark calmed him down.

“I should ask Donghyuck. He is Jaemin's best friend."

“Um… Donghyuck texted me before. He said that Jaemin wasn't answering his phone and texts too."

Seeing Jaehyun's surprised expression, Mark ventured to ask, "is it that bad?"

“Donghyuck isn't just a friend. Than me, he understands Jaemin a lot better. He is in Jaemin's worst times, which is the only reason Jaemin is reluctant to leave his old house. With Donghyuck, Jaemin became so free. You guys must see it. How beautiful and lovely he is when Donghyuck around. I miss his smile." Jaehyun rubbed his nose to hide the sentimentality of his words. Jeno and Mark fell silent in front of him and he got up from the chair.

“I have to go. Maybe he wants some ice cream." Jaehyun left.

For several minutes, only silence filled their surroundings. Mark decided to stop the awkwardness and cleared his throat, “wow. I feel bad. I don't even know why."

Jeno grimaced, "yeah, same." That was all he could say.

They both could feel the emptiness that crumpled their hearts and both knew it was because of the same person.

-

Jaemin's friendship with Lucas improved faster than they thought. Once Jaemin sent one message, they didn't stop replying to each other until evening. Lucas is a lot nicer when he has no pretensions and Jaemin can at least understand his sense of humor. They talked on the phone for hours. Lucas happily accompanied Jaemin to watch Umbrella Academy and invited him to chat from time to time.

"Wow, you like to talk, yeah?" muttered Jaemin when he realized they had been on the phone for more than three hours.

Lucas laughed. "I see you're okay with it."

"More than okay." Without realizing it, Jaemin smiled remembering his lonely days.

"Good, then," Lucas sounded happy.

"What are you doing now?" Jaemin asked, still not understanding how Lucas was willing to take the long phone call with him.

"Me? Nothing much. I just finished my chem homework. Do you have any homework?"

“History? I can do that later. Its due next week."

"So you're free?"

"Hm? What are you implying?"

Lucas cleared his throat, his initially bright and confident voice becoming a little nervous. “Do you like to grab some fast food right now? I'm craving for big big portion of fries."

"Oh, you want me to go with you?" Jaemin asked in surprise.

But Lucas seemed to have heard it wrong because he hurriedly replied, "its okay if you don't–"

Jaemin sighed and cut off Lucas. “Wonderful. I want Big Mac. Your treat?" He realized that his stomach was hungry because the last time he ate was at school earlier.

"My treat!" Lucas said quickly.

“Lets meet up in the McDonalds in 10? I'll go now."

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Well. Its fine. But you can take me home later." Jaemin was already standing, putting the laptop on the table and wearing his jeans on top of his boxer.

“Okay! Sounds good. Be careful, yeah? Do you want to keep talking while walking?"

"No," Jaemin frowned at that. He grabbed his wallet, put on his hat and trotted out of the house. He ignored Jaehyun and Mark who were chatting in the kitchen.

“Its alright, Jaemin. I can keep talking to you. You know. To make sure you're safe."

“No, I will be fine. See you,” Jaemin cut off the call and shouted, holding the doorknob. "Dad, I'm going!"

Jaemin was already outside when he heard Jaehyun's reply. "Where are you going, Nana?"

“Meeting a friend. Don't prepare dinner for me." Then as fast as lightning Jaemin stepped away from his house, ignoring Mark's call.

He walked quickly until he arrived at the stop and winced when he saw the truck that somehow familiar.

"Hey, need a ride?" the window opened and there was Lucas's smiling face.

"I told you–"

“Relax. It's the same direction, Jaemin. Come on! I'm hungry!" Lucas exclaimed.

Jaemin sighed. "He's literally can't accept rejection." Lucas's stubbornness didn't seem to go away. He got into the car and Lucas drove, humming.

-

Jaemin sees Lucas as outgoing, loud, but also a little sensitive and likes to make other people happy. Lucas is the opposite of him who, according to Lucas, tends to be preserved, likes to keep everything to himself, sometimes not very happy to talk. Previously, Lucas didn't think he would be friends with someone like Jaemin. But over time, they found a match in each other.

At least with Lucas, Jaemin was less lonely. They spend their time texting and on the phone, or going to fast food and boba once in a while. Lucas seemed never out of topic. He told everything to Jaemin who listened quietly.

"You sure you're telling me all of this?" Jaemin interrupted when Lucas shared his frustration about his father and mother who always demanded him to be the perfect child. Lucas even shared that he was jealous of Jeno who was not ambitious and lived with a cool cousin.

“Of course. I'm an open book, Jaemin. But I will stop if you don't like it."

 _Ugh, Lucas and his desire to pleased all people._ "No, you can continue. I liked to hear this kind of story. Made me less lonely."

“Jaemin, you know you're being a little bit unfair right now. Your dad loves you. I could see that. And you have Jeno and Mark. They were like super nice. You hear this from me, a guy that actually got in fight with Jeno and punch Mark's face."

Jaemin snorted with amusement. Now they can discuss the incident lightly and full of laughter.

“They're dating, Luc. My dad has Taeyong already. I don't want to get attached to them. I don't like being a burden."

"For a beautiful boy, you are paranoid, Jaemin."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

"That's my other way to say that you are insecure," Lucas replied flatly.

Jaemin frowned at that. He lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling while Lucas's voice was still on his cellphone.

“They cared so much for you. Soooo much. I believed you were never a burden."

"Can we talk about anything else?"

One other thing Lucas knew from Jaemin was his tendency to divert the subject, especially when it came to topics he was not ready to tackle. So far, it happened when they talked about Mark and Jeno.

"I'm hungry."

"I want pizza."

"Lets go?"

Jaemin glanced at the door of his room. It's past midnight and no sound can be heard from downstairs. That means he has to sneak.

"Meet me in the bus station in 10?" Jaemin got up from his sleep and grabbed the hoodie.

“Its late, Jaemin. I'll pick you up near your house, okay? Bye." Lucas hung up on the phone. Jaemin was about to stop but he knew Lucas could be so stubborn, so he quickly put on his shoes and opened the window.

There are gutters that you can climb while sticking your body to the wall. Jaemin only needed to hold on to the window grille, jump onto the roof, and slide down through the pipe until it landed on his front yard. He can take the same route when he returns later.

The atmosphere around the house was quiet. The doors were closed and there was no sound apart from inside a few houses. Not long after, Jaemin saw a car and he ran so that the car would not approach his house.

"Nana!" Lucas greeted happily when he saw Jaemin.

"Xuxi!" Jaemin replied with a smile. He sat next to Lucas. The car drove back.

“Listen. I know you want pizza, but I really up for adventure. How is that sound?" Lucas asked excitedly, skillfully turning the wheel.

"What kind of adventure?"

“Its not something serious! Just playing in the skate park with beers, snacks, and stars!”

"Really?" Jaemin leaned closer to Lucas, making a suspicious look.

“Really, Nana! Come on!"

Jaemin returned to his seat, pretending not to be interested. "Yeah, alright. Lets go."

"Yeay!"

-

"So you kissed him?"

Jeno nodded. Challenging Mark's eyes that stared at his face closely. "We kissed."

"Yeah, its okay." Mark blinked, the image of Jeno and Jaemin kissing in front of his eyes was honestly very exciting but he didn't have the heart to say it to Jeno. On the other hand, he also had a confession for Jeno.

"We slept together. Cuddling 'till morning."

"I knew it," this time Jeno smiled.

"You knew what?" Mark was flabbergasted.

"I mean, you're living with him. Together! In the same house! I knew something must be happened." Jeno raised his hand for a moment.

Both of them fell silent.

“So we get what we wanted. Whats now?" asked Mark quietly.

“That's not what we wanted. Beside, it's not important. He's been avoiding us like plague, remember?"

"Is that... because of... you know, the kiss and hugs...?"

Jeno snorted, half amused. "He freaked out because of what, exactly?" demanded Jeno.

Mark swallowed hard, didn't have the heart to look at Jeno closely. So he looked out the window when he said, "maybe he doesn't feel anything..."

"Mark!" Jeno snapped. "You're the one who supposed to be very optimistic about this!"

"Realization, I guess." Mark shrugged.

"No, don't." Jeno shook his head firmly. "That's my job or it will be unhealthy for us."

Even though Jeno's words sounded playful, Mark smiled thankfully to his soulmate. He wouldn't be here without Jeno and he was sure Jeno would be too. Over the years they complemented each other and never wanted to leave the label of best friends. Jaemin's arrival complements this relationship, filling a gap that even Mark and Jeno never knew existed before.

They fall in love with Jaemin's beauty, but also for the way Jaemin talks, laughs, and puts himself between Mark and Jeno. Jaemin who is so carefree and can tease Mark and amaze Jeno with things they don't even think. They even fell in love with Jaemin who fell asleep between them while they were studying in front of the television. On his long lashes, slightly parted lips, and milky skin.

Jaemin didn't need to do anything and the two of them would still fall in front of him.

What they can't believe is when the object of their conversation is now out of the window of his room and creeping along the roof of his house. Jaemin's figure quickly descended the pipe and landed on the ground. He seemed to take out his cellphone, waited a moment before the roar of the vehicle could be heard. He also ran to the car which was stopped not far from their house and entered.

"I-Isn't that..." Mark was confused and realized he had memorized the Black Silverado very well.

In an instant, the car sped up and drove away.

"What the fuck?"

“This can't be good…” Mark shook his head, quickly got up and called Jaemin. But Jaemin did not answer, even after several calls. Mark suspected Jaemin left his cell phone. Jeno was waiting beside him anxiously.

“Call Lucas, then. Tell him to go back."

Mark nodded and this time called Lucas. However Lucas's cell phone number is not active.

"Damnit." Mark tugged at his hair.

“Let's go to Jaehyun. We can find him together."

"Yeah, lets go."

-

The adventure Lucas meant was not as extreme as Jaemin imagined. They spent their time sitting at the skate park, a group of other kids gathered in another corner of the park, looking busy chatting and occasionally getting off to skate.

Jaemin didn't let Lucas drink more than a can of beer. The two of them fill their stomachs with burgers, fries, and cola while chatting about just about anything. Jaemin tells of his life before moving, his friends, and his mother. Meanwhile, Lucas shared his dream after graduating from high school.

"I will go to the big city, like Hong Kong or LA."

“Ooh, I can imagine you walking down in the street on LA. All shiny sunny and smiley to all the girls and boys you find out cute..."

Lucas laughed at that. "You got me there."

Jaemin laughed too. They felt so free that night.

When it was dawn, they got up and went home.

“Thank you, Xuxi. I really appreciate it,” Jaemin said when they stopped not far from Jaemin's house.

"Anythime, Nana. I'm your friend, remember? You don't need to feel alone here."

"Sure." Jaemin smiled before getting out of Lucas's car. The car left, leaving Jaemin standing on the side of the road and taking a deep breath of cold air before stepping into his house. Jaemin was ready to climb a pipe when suddenly the door of his house burst open and Jaehyun stood up with a hard face.

"Come in, Jaemin."

Jaemin's heart sank.

-

The debate that started with Jaehyun turned heated when Jaemin saw Taeyong appear and had no intention of leaving his house.

“I thought I know you better, Na Jaemin. You know how shocked I am when Mark and Jeno told me you did go with that boy? And you left your phone! I went crazy looking for you! I even called Donghyuck and no one knows about your relationship with that boy. You know how dangerous it is to roaming around with a stranger without a freaking phone?! He could kidnapped you and I won't even know! Be thankful, Na Jaemin, there are a lot of people who look after you even when you're the one who is being irresponsible."

"But now I'm here, okay? Nothing happened to me. I'm fine!"

“Are you insane?! He's the one who bullied you. He punched Mark's face. Now you're going with him?" Jaehyun's voice has already risen and Jaemin is sure that all his neighbors can hear it, especially on this dark morning.

“Stop acting like you care, dad. I told you already, we are friends now. He was asking for apologize and I forgave him. What's so wrong about that?"

“I CARE FOR YOU, Jaemin. You are my son. And you know nothing about that kind of boy. He messed you up, asked for forgiveness, and act like a complete harmless jerk. He just wanted to get in your pants."

Taeyong froze in place. Previously he tried to calm Jaehyun, but Jaehyun's words this time was beyond his control. Anxiously he looked at Jaemin who looked surprised.

"What? You're so surprise? No one told you so? Come on, Jaemin. You know better than I do. You lived with your mom, after all. You should know he only brings you no good."

Jaemin's lips trembled and he ignored his hot eyes. “Just because I lived with mom and she fucks with different guy every night you had the audacity to say that to me? YOU ARE WORSE THAN HER!" Jaemin roared. He stared at his father's face, which was bright red, did not subside. “You never actually care for me. I was so sad these days and Lucas is the one who keep me company. At least, mom would never judged my friend!"

"How can't I? He slapped your butt for fuck sake, Nana!" replied Jaehyun. But he tried to take a deep breath. He grabbed the back of the kitchen chair to hold back his emotions. Especially in front of the child and his fiancé. “Listen, Jaemin. You can go with anyone, I won't judge them. But you can't just go like that without telling me. I was so worried, you know? You've been locking yourself out these days. I don't even know if he is your friend and he asked for your forgiveness. You can tell me, Nana. Or Taeyong, if you want."

Taeyong licked his lips for a moment before trying to smile and nod at Jaemin. "Yeah, Jaemin, you can–"

"Oh, shut up. I hate you as much as I hate my mum." Jaemin cut in. Taeyong was stunned to hear that.

"NA JAEMIN!" Jaehyun's voice boomed. "You can't say that–"

"And why can't I?! I fucking tired to see him every time I tried to talk to you, dad. Is this how is it now? You said Lucas just wants to got into my pants while you guys couldn't keep your hands from each other. You didn't even wait for me to know him. You just engaged like that."

Jaehyun shook his head, frustrated. However, his anger did not subside. “I can't handle this anymore, Jaemin. If you really hates me and living in the same roof with me and Taeyong, I'll send you back to your mom."

Jaemin's tears flowed. "You'll do that?"

"Don't make this hard for me, Jaemin."

Jaemin nodded, laughing bitterly between his tears.

"You know how much I hate mum, dad?" Jaemin's chest fluctuated erratically. “I hate her so much till I hate myself too. I fucking hate myself because she raised me. She will be a part of me, forever. And you know what's stupid? I thought you could change that. But I forgot that you have your own happiness. Your own love. I fucking hate myself because I hate to see you happy with him. He's taking you away from me and you love it. But this is your life. You've been living to the fullest since you left. You never care about mum or me. I took care of her every night. You know, dad, she talked about how broken she was when you left us. She's drinking everyday. Sleeping with countless men. I'm the one who look after her. But I'm tired. So I go to you. And you took me from her. You left her with nothing. I felt the tip of happiness until I realized that you made me sad as much as she did. Even more. You never truly care."

“Jaemin, its not–” Taeyong tried to get closer.

“I hope you happy, dad. I really do." Jaemin wiped the tears with the back of his hand. His heart was cut and he felt like he could scream at any moment. "I'll pack." He turned around, but Taeyong held his arm.

“Jaemin, no. Lets talk about his calmly. Okay? Come on. Lets have a drink and sit down, please." Taeyong pleaded with tears on his face. Jaemin shook Taeyong's hand roughly.

“Stop caring for me. You won't need it since you have my dad already. I won't be here anymore. Do as you pleased. Just stay away from me." Jaemin walked up the stairs.

"Jae!" Taeyong called Jaehyun, panicked. “Go after him, Jae! Explain it to him! Don't let him go!"

Jaehyun covered his face with trembling shoulders. He shook his head. "No. He hates me. I can't make him happy, Taeyong."

"No, you can. Please, Jae. Make it right with him–"

"That's what I do now, Taeyong!" Jaehyun took his hand off his face. "I'll let him go if that what he wants."

“No, you stupid! You just need to talk to him. I'll go if that makes him more comfortable. Just please talk to your son, Jaehyun. He needs you the most right now. You can't let him back to his mom! You told me how she treated him! You can't do that!" Taeyong begged.

“What's the difference with living with me, Taeyong? I'm a failure already. I failed him as a dad. If he wanted to go, I'll let him go. As long as he's happy. He's not happy with me."

"Oh crap," Taeyong stomped impatiently. Frustrated at having to face not only Jaemin, but also Jaehyun who was crying. He couldn't blame both of them, but he couldn't let Jaemin go. Taeyong couldn't bear to let Jaemin return to his mother's house. He couldn't imagine how lonely Jaemin was. This is the only chance for Jaehyun and Jaemin, and they can't destroy it.

“Just go, Taeyong. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry,” Jaehyun's words broke Taeyong's reverie.

"What?"

Jaehyun looked at Taeyong from behind the welled tears. “I'm fucked up. I can't make him happy. I can't make you happy too. I'm sorry. I screwed everything. It's a mistake."

"So what are you gonna do, Jung Jaehyun?" Taeyong felt his breath being taken away and his chest began to hurt.

"Just go find someone else..." finally sobs Jaehyun. "You can't be with someone so broken like me..."

“Fuck it, Jaehyun! You're talking nonsense!"

“I can't…” Jaehyun bit his lip to hold back the tears. "I can't be happy without him... I can't be happy after I realized how much I failed him... You deserves someone better..."

"Honey, honey, listen to me," asked Taeyong in a breathless voice. He tried to hold Jaehyun's hand, but Jaehyun shook his head and turned his back. Taeyong hugged him tightly. "We can do this together. Please don't… Jaehyun, I love you. I know you love me too. Come on. W-we can talk to Jaemin… okay? Just wait for a second… lets sort everything up… we can-we can make this work… like you said! Right?"

Their bodies both trembled with tears. Taeyong tried to calm Jaehyun as well as himself, save them from whatever might happen. He must be strong. He must-

"Please go, Taeyong."

There is finality in Jaehyun's voice. A bad ending hit Taeyong's chest and made him cry even harder on Jaehyun's back. He tried to return whatever they had before with his hands, but Jaehyun didn't budge.

"Jaehyun..."

Jaehyun no longer answered. Taeyong did not know what the man he loved so much. But he knew that at this point they could no longer do anything. It's not just about Jaemin, it's about the two of them.

 _Is this a mistake?_ Taeyong loosened his hug.

 _Please stay_ , Jaehyun bit his lips hard and blinked hard, hoping to keep himself from holding back Taeyong. Taeyong doesn't deserve it. So he could only beg and hug Taeyong back in his heart. _I love you._

“I love you. I hope you could forgive yourself." _I love you so much._ Taeyong let go of his arms completely and turned around quickly. _Fuck, I can't breath._ Taeyong sobbed running to the front door. He felt that he had to immediately leave Jaehyun's house, go as far as possible so that his feelings were frozen and numb. He couldn't bear this pain. This was too painful for both of them and Taeyong couldn't even protest or curse Jaehyun.

But just as he came out of the front door, suddenly his body was ambushed by a hug from behind. Taeyong froze for a moment and was ready to release the hug if he didn't realize who was crying on his back.

"Please, don't go... I'm sorry."

-

Jaehyun was busy shedding all his tears when he heard the footsteps coming down the stairs and someone almost jumped to the front door. A moment later. He saw Taeyong's back, which Jaemin was hugging tightly. He approached the two people with bated breath.

“Don't leave my dad… He is so happy with you. Happiest. Don't take that away from him… He loves you so much, Taeyong… please forgive him…” Jaemin sobbed.

“Jaemin-ah,” Taeyong hoarsely called out, trying to get Jaemin's hand off to turn around to hug Jaemin. But Jaemin didn't flinch.

“I-I'll go… So both of you can be happy… please don't leave him… Taeyong-hyung, please,” Jaemin loosened his hug and got ready to kneel. But Jaehyun and Taeyong's arms swiftly held him back.

"Nana..." Jaehyun cried again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I love you, dad." Jaemin sobbed, holding the hem of Jaehyun and Taeyong's shirts with both hands. "I don't want you to be sad. Taeyong-hyung, you're the one who makes him happy… please don't go. He's been alone his whole life. Please take care of my father. I'll go right now, I promise. I wont disturb you anymore, trust me. B-but please take him back. Don't go, hyung, please…"

"Jaemin-ah," Taeyong hugged Jaemin, letting the boy cry on his shoulder. “If you don't want me to go… the only thing you can promise me is… stay. Don't go. Your father won't be happy without you, you know that? Can you do that for me? For him?"

Jaemin grabbed Taeyong's shoulder, tears spilling out of control and his body shaking violently. Jaehyun never saw him like this. Even when Jaemin was a kid. The boy was so shaken that he could only come and hug the two most precious people in his life.

"I'm sorry, Nana. I won't let you go, okay? You stuck with us forever. I love you, Nana." Jaehyun kissed Jaemin's head.

Jaemin nodded, his tears wet Taeyong's shirt but no one cared. "I'm sorry, dad. Don't send me back, please. I'll behave. I'm afraid, dad..."

"I'm here, son. I'm here." Jaehyun repeated his words to calm Jaemin.

On the eastern horizon, the sun started to rise and Jaehyun felt relief over him when Jaemin turned to his chest and Taeyong hugged them with a swollen face. _Thank you_ , he said silently to Taeyong who nodded and kissed Jaemin's forehead.

It was early morning but they were very tired.

-


	4. everything I do I do it for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it too soon to have a honeymoon? Well, how about double honeymoon?

Jaehyun entered his room with a large cup of hot chocolate. He wanted to smile at the sight that greeted him, but he knew better not to bother Taeyong. So he said nothing, then lay down to his original place, beside Jaemin.

Jaemin fell asleep in Taeyong's arms. His head rested on Taeyong's chest while his hands hugged Taeyong's waist. Jaehyun approached them, hugged Jaemin from behind and kissed the tip of Taeyong's nose. For Jaehyun, this is the most precious moment in his life that he won't trade it for anything.

"Do you want something, babe?" Jaehyun repeated his previous question.

Taeyong shook his head, his hands still busy stroking Jaemin's hair. Every now and then he landed a kiss on the top of Jaemin's head.

"He's still sleeping?"

"Yes. He looked so tired."

“Don't worry. I already called his school. Jeno and Mark came by but I told them to go."

“Good. Thank you, Jae."

“Just that? Thank you?"

Taeyong glared at him.

"I mean, I called Donghyuck too and he almost screaming at me..."

There was an amused grunt from Taeyong. "Yeah, you deserves more than just a thank you, then."

For a moment, they were silently enjoying each other presence. Several hours ago, they were shouting, crying, pleading to each other and now they are mostly calm, listening, and _feel_. Jaemin had started by being honest with them with saying that he had never hated Taeyong. He tried to hate Taeyong because it was easier for him. But Jaemin is tired of pretending.

"Daddy? Taeyong-ie?" Jaemin opened his eyes slowly, calling the two people beside him hoarsely.

"Hm?"

"Yeah, Jaemin?"

“I don't wanna go to school,” Jaemin muttered, inhaling Taeyong's scent which was as calming as Jaehyun's.

"You don't need to, Nana. Just rest, okay?" Jaehyun buried his face in Jaemin's hair.

"Can we have fast food for lunch?"

"Anything you want, Jaeminnie." Taeyong stroked Jaemin's back.

"Okay." Jaemin nodded. “Can we go grocery shopping after that? I need soap and new toothbrush."

"Sure." Jaehyun smiled. "Anything else you want?"

"Uhm," Jaemin wrinkled his nose for a moment. “Actually… Xuxi showed me a dog café on the other side of the town. It's a little bit far. Can we–can we go? Wanna see samoyed."

"Xuxi?"

"Lucas."

"Oh," Jaehyun glanced at Taeyong for a moment. Taeyong looked at him with hopeful eyes. Jaehyun could only swallow hard and continued, “okay. You can… you can go with him.” Jaehyun just prayed that he didn't make the wrong decision.

"Nooo," Jaemin turned to face his father. He hugged Jaehyun instead and let Taeyong lean on his back. "Us. I want us to go together. And about Xuxi… Can he come later? He… he wants to apologize to you too. That's nice, dad. I promise you. Y-you can see it by yourself..."

"Okay, Nana. Okay,” Jaehyun nodded. With his hands, he hugged Jaemin and Taeyong at the same time. Jaemin can ask him to reach the moon and he won't mind.

"You know, I never thank you, but I really really like the walk-in closet."

Jaehyun laughed softly. "I know you always want to go to Hollywood, son."

"Yeah, you make me feel like a movie star."

“You are my star already, Jaemin-ah. I just hope I could show you that."

“Dad, you are amazing. Do you know that?"

Jaehyun's face flushed red and Taeyong laughed seeing him blush.

"Thank you. Thank you, dad,” Jaemin decided to spare his father some mercy. He rubbed his nose against Jaehyun's chest. "Thank you, Taeyong-ie." He took Taeyong's hand and held it.

"I didn't do anything, Jaemin-ah."

“You're the coolest. After my dad. Thank you for never stop believing in me. And my dad. I never met someone like you before and I glad my dad snatched you."

Now it's Taeyong's turn to turn red. Jaehyun smiled seeing how adorable his fiancé was and how cute his son was.

“Thank you, Jaemin. Really. Let us be the best for you, yeah?"

-

Jaemin didn't lie when he said Lucas would be nice. In the afternoon, he arrived wearing a white shirt covered with a light brown vest, complete with a tie, and a khaki pants. His hair was neatly combed to the side and he knocked on the door with his other hand holding a large bouquet of roses.

“Xuxi! Hi!” its Jaemin who opened the door. He beamed when he saw Lucas.

"Hi, Nana. Uhm, this is for you." Lucas handed him the flowers.

"For me?" Jaemin repeated, stunned. But he accepted it happily and invited Lucas in. They went straight to the kitchen, where Jaehyun and Taeyong cooked.

“Dad, Yongie. This is Lucas." Jaemin announced Lucas's arrival.

Jaehyun and Taeyong turned around. Lucas cleared his throat and tried to show his courage. Jaehyun stared at him without a smile and Lucas suddenly remembered their first and stressful meeting in the principal's room.

"H-hello, sir. I'm Wong Yukhei. My friends called me Lucas."

"Or Xuxi!" Jaemin said cheerfully.

“Or Xuxi, yeah…” Lucas scratched the nape of his neck. "I'm sorry I didn't bring anything, uhm... nice to meet you."

"Its okay!" Taeyong replied with a big smile. “I already cooked for you, Lucas. Come on, sit down." He invited Lucas to sit down. Lucas thanked him and was ready to grab a chair when suddenly Jaehyun cleared his throat.

"So. You are Wong Yukhei,” Jaehyun's voice was heavy.

"Y – yes, sir."

"I believe we met before... under different circumstance." Lucas could feel Jaehyun's burning gaze at him.

“Y–yeah… about that… Uh, I want to apologize to you properly, sir. I–I'm sorry f–for hurting Jaemin a–and said a horrible thing a–about you. I was stupid."

"And you're not stupid now?"

Jaemin glared at his father, but Jaehyun didn't care. He was crumpled and still staring at Lucas.

"Yes, sir. J–Jaemin is the one who forgave me a–and teaching me a lot s–so I become smarter… He really did a great job…”

"Of course, he is my son. My son is nice and well-mannered. So I guess I don't need to warn you, right, Lucas? You are not allowed to make him upset. He is my wonderful son and I hope you treat him like a princess."

"Dad!"

"I promise, sir. Sure."

Lucas and Jaemin's voices collided. Jaemin couldn't believe his father would say that in front of Lucas, of all out the people. However Jaehyun seemed deaf and nodded with Lucas' answer.

"Alright, since the introduction is done, can we eat now?" Taeyong interrupted.

-

Three hours later, Taeyong came home with leftovers. He hummed cheerfully, remembering that today was one of the best days of his life. Jaemin didn't stop talking to him about anything. He even chatted cheerfully about Lucas and Doyum, his close friends, while occasionally tucking in stories about Jaehyun which made Taeyong laugh.

The atmosphere after dinner turned good as Lucas began to shake off his fears. He is a funny and expressive child. Taeyong did not escape noticing Lucas's eyes, which always dropped at Jaemin and how Jaehyun watched the two's interactions secretly. The chat moved to the family room, where they watched sports broadcasts and that was where Jaehyun got rid of his dark aura because Lucas looked enthusiastic about the match that was being broadcast.

When the time has come, they warmly take Lucas to the front door and Lucas promised to stop by after apologizing repeatedly for taking Jaemin away without Jaehyun's permission. Even though it wasn't entirely his fault because he never asked Jaemin to go secretly. But Jaehyun appreciated this gesture.

"So, Taeyong," Taeyong was surprised when he was intercepted by Jeno and Mark who were standing cross-legged in the kitchen.

"Boys," Taeyong said, ignoring Jeno and Mark's hard-looking faces and staring at them fixedly without a smile.

“Is that true? You had dinner with Wong Yukhei?" Jeno asked in a serious tone.

“Jaemin really did invite him? Was Jaehyun okay with it?” said Mark impatiently.

“Uhm… You guys hungry? I have some leftover..."

“What is it, Taeyong? How did it happened?" Mark didn't need to explain that he had seen the Snapchat that Lucas uploaded to know that their dinner was going well.

Taeyong suddenly got nervous. Mark's and Jeno's eagle gazes made him not know how to answer the series of questions from the two of them. So he decided to answer neutrally. “You know… since Lucas and Jaemin are friends now, Jaehyun should know him better. I mean, their first meeting wasn't really going well, right? So, yeah. Jaehyun was still kinda angry but he did it for Jaemin."

"For Jaemin?" repeated Mark in disbelief.

Jeno snorted without even bother to covered it.

"What the fuck that suppose to mean?" Mark demanded, unsatisfied.

“He's not Jaemin's boyfriend,” Jeno replied curtly.

Taeyong wanted to answer: _neither did you_ , but he knew not to add to the complexity of the problem.

"Uhm... I think you should talk to Jaemin about that."

"About what?"

Taeyong wanted to grab his hair when Mark and Jeno's gaze turned clueless. Taeyong decided it was time to give the two boys in front of him real talk and hoped they weren't that stupid.

“Guys, I really don't wanna do this talk but it seems you guys are pretty dumb. I mean, super dumb. Listen, you want to have a special relationship with Jaemin. Both of you. In the same time. So it means, three people in a relationship. I mean, cool, yeah. But, its not… common, you know? And its pretty complicated from outside. And Jaemin is new here. He doesn't know you like I do. You need to TALK to him, like a proper talk, you know? You gonna tell him what you want and how you feel. So, you guys are gonna be in the same page. Because, seriously… if I were Jaemin, I'd be confused as fuck."

Taeyong sighed as Jeno and Mark stared at him silently.

"Just please, talk to him."

-

"Na Jaemin, you're fucking moron!"

The calm of Jaehyun's house was lost by the arrival of Donghyuck who screamed as soon as he opened the door. He did not care about Jaehyun's raised eyebrows and Taeyong, who was giggling with amusement, immediately approached Jaemin who was sitting at the kitchen table, munching cereal and talking with Lucas on the phone.

"Oh, no," Jaemin whined. _My nightmare_.

“What is it, Jaemin? Who is that?" asked Lucas. He heard footsteps and noise before someone made a sound.

“Hello, is this Lucas? I'm Donghyuck Lee. Jaemin's bestfriend and soulmate. You took him in the middle of the night so we're gonna have a long talk after this, do you hear me? And of course I knew about the slapping butt accident and that'll make our talk longer. I'm gonna put your phone number to my phone and I expect you to prepare yourself with your credentials–” Donghyuck's voice was interrupted by Jaemin's moan.

“Xuxi, I'll call you later. The devils has come,” this time its Jaemin who spoke as he saw Renjun who had just entered the kitchen and took off his sunglasses. He hung up the phone without waiting for Lucas to answer and faced his two friends.

"'Ssup?"

“This bitch,” Donghyuck grabbed a spoon and patted Jaemin's head hard, making the younger groan.

"What's that for?" Jaemin protested.

“For being dumb. What the fuck, Na Jaemin? You've been ignoring me for two weeks! Two fucking weeks! I almost died when Jeno and Mark called and telling me that you've been super close with the boy that harassed you before. So I came here to put back your sense!"

“He's not exaggarating, Jaemin,” Renjun opened the refrigerator and reached for the cola. "He's been bugging me everyday, whining about his lovely Nana won't reply our texts and here we are."

"You guys are so dramatic," Jaemin sighed.

“I hate you,” Donghyuck hissed, staring at Jaemin in disbelief.

"I love you too."

"Lets go." Renjun put the cola bottle on the table and giggled.

"What?! Are you going home already?" Jaemin asked in surprise.

“No, sweetheart. We're going to grab a snack with Jeno and Mark. Come on,” Donghyuck grabbed Jaemin's arm. Renjun had taken a step ahead, saying goodbye to Taeyong and Jaehyun.

"Wait? No!" Jaemin refused in panic, not ready to meet the two people who had recently become the topic of his conversation with Lucas. "I'm not ready!" he only wore black shortpants and Jaehyun's worn sports shirt.

“Don't worry. We're just gonna go to McD. You don't need to change,” Donghyuck tightened his grip on Jaemin's arm and in an instant they were outside. Jaemin saw Renjun chatting with Jeno and Mark who were waiting near his Maxima.

The two men looked handsome as usual. Jeno wore black training pants combined with a white hoodie while Mark wore a green T-shirt and short jeans. However, Jaemin still felt underdressed compared to Donghyuck who wore sleeveless turtle neck and skinny jeans and Renjun who wore a bomber jacket and broken jeans.

“Hi guys. Lets go?" Donghyuck greeted Mark and Jeno cheerfully.

Mark and Jeno nodded and smiled. Soon, Jaemin was already sitting in the back seat with Mark and Jeno while Donghyuck and Renjun were chatting on the front seat. They told about Jaemin's “son”, Park Jisung, who managed to date Zhong Chenle, the son of the famous Zhong family.

Even though Jaemin was happy with this news, he couldn't fully show his enthusiasm, especially when Jeno and Mark's thighs were sticking to his right and left. He didn't know how he got flanked by the two boys, but he tried to concentrate on his two friends in front rather than responding to Jeno and Mark's gaze.

“How about you, Nana? I see your dad and Lucas boy already get along,” asked Renjun when they finished eating.

Jaemin knew the answer to this question, but when he realized that Jeno and Mark's eyes were more focused on him, he suddenly felt a little intimidated.

"Oh, yeah. Uhm. He's nice."

“I bet he's more than nice. Jaehyun said that Nana and Lucas talks everyday on the phone."

"No," said Jaemin, glaring at Donghyuck. He felt a little bit uneasy. “We just talk… a lot. I mean, yeah. He's a nice friend."

Donghyuck and Renjun stifled a laugh, seemingly aware of something that Jaemin didn't know. Jaemin kicked Donghyuck's leg under the table and asked them to go home.

As soon as they arrived home, Donghyuck held Jaemin in the car and stared at Jaemin's beady eyes.

“Nana, I'm pretty sure Jeno and Mark likes you. Prepare yourself because they seems so determined right now. Even Junnie could see that. And please, _please_ talk to me when that happen."

Jaemin shook his head, trying not to seriously listen to Donghyuck's words. His gaze rests on Jaehyun and Taeyong who are standing in front of his house, waving several ticket while smiling broadly.

-

Donghyuck's words becoming true in no time.

Jaemin faced the most surreal moment of his life when he entered Taeyong's back garden and saw Mark and Jeno sitting in the middle of the garden, each holding a guitar and starting to play a song as he appeared.

Jaemin could see the remnants of Jaehyun and Taeyong's engagement party decorations which were tidied up and filled with balloons in black and white.

Mark cleared his throat and began to take a tone,

“ _Look into my eyes_  
 _You will see_  
 _What you mean to me_ "

Jaemin was stunned at his place. He could only stare at Mark who closed his eyes to fully deliver the lyrics to Jaemin. Jaemin who not only became a complement in his life but also becomes the center of his universe in recent months.

“ _Search your heart_  
 _Search your soul_  
 _And when you find me there_  
 _You'll search no more_ "

Mark lowered his head and this time Jeno opened his mouth. He stared closely at Jaemin while his hands were shrewdly moving on the guitar. He had never seen Jeno that soft, but Jaemin could see the sincerity and affection there.

Now he and Mark looked at Jaemin and sang together in a harmonious tone.

“ _Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_  
 _You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_  
 _You know it's true_  
 _Everything I do,_ _I do it for you_ "

As cheesy as its sounds, Jaemin couldn't keep his gaze at the two handsome boys in front of him. He felt his face heat up and he swallowed hard, looking sideways to strengthen his heart before daring again to meet their gaze.

 _Its still can means nothing, right?_ Armed with this belief (or doubt?), Jaemin maintained his cold face.

“ _Look into your heart, y_ _ou will find_  
 _There's nothin' there to hide_  
 _Take me as I am, t_ _ake my life_  
 _I would give it all,_ _I would sacrifice_  
 _Don't tell me it's not worth fightin 'for_  
 _I can't help it, there's nothin 'I want more_  
 _You know it's true_  
 _Everything I do_  
 _I do it for you_ "

The song stops with Mark's guitar. Then as if they had been orchestrated everything before, Mark and Jeno stood up, put their guitars on the chairs and walked over to Jaemin.

 _Oh my_ , they even wore a suit (although Jeno is loyal to his knee-length cloth pants) for this moment. Jaemin refused to give in to his desire to stare the two young men from toe to head and maintain eye contact

“So…” Jeno started. This is a rare moment in which he seems restless. "Do you like it?"

Jaemin swallowed hard, nervous. _Is that what I think it is?_ "What is it?"

Jeno wanted to scold Mark for choosing an old song that Jaemin might not know and was full of sweet lyrics. He had suggested they could play more modern songs like Plain White T's or The Cure but Mark was really persistent. Jaemin seemed to float in his place.

"Jaemin," Mark grabbed Jaemin's left hand and held it with both hands. “I… we… likes you. So much. We love you."

"Do you wanna be our boyfriends?" Jeno replied, feeling that he had wasted enough time all this time. Slowly he grabbed Jaemin's right hand and held it like Mark did.

"'O…ur?' Y-you mean..."

"Yes. Lets be boyfriends, Jaemin. I like you so much." Mark grabbed Jaemin's chin, making them look at each other. _Oh_ , Jaemin can see those eyes shining so brightly in the dark night. Their sight was cut off when Jaemin felt Jeno squeeze his hand gently. Jeno smiled at him, his famous eye-smile made Jaemin's knees weak.

Jeno slowly kissed the back of Jaemin's hand and that's when Jaemin felt he couldn't stand up. Mark caught his body and Jeno held his hand.

"Jaemin–"

"I don't-I don't know..." Jaemin said with a dry mouth. He couldn't bear to look at Mark and Jeno, let alone think about the implications of the two's requests. He initially felt that he was in the middle of Jeno and Mark's relationship, but he just realized that it has been--literally and figuratively--a _love triangle_ with mutual feeling all along.

"Oh God. I'm sorry. I-I like you... both of you. But-but I don't know..." Jaemin shook his head, closed his eyes. In an instant he felt Mark's hand firmly hugging his shoulder then Jeno's hand slipped around his waist.

“Its okay, baby. Taeyong said that it will be… too much for you. We're sorry, babe, okay? But we love you so much and we don't wanna be apart from you. Not anymore, Nana,” said Mark.

“We will be waiting, Jaemin. Whatever your answer is, we will be waiting." Jeno added."For now, its enough to know that you like us back. God, you made us so crazy, baby."

Mark nodded in agreement. Jaemin opened his eyes and saw Jeno in front of his face, holding his cheek.

"Are you okay, baby?"

 _Fuck pet names_ , Jaemin felt his face heat up because of Jeno's actions and he leaned his face against Mark's shoulder. Mark and Jeno coos at this but they hug him tighter. For the first time, Jaemin never felt like an intruder.

-

This vacation was Jaemin's wish and Jaehyun's gift. Jaemin specifically asked for a time for them to have fun after the storm that happened recently. He seemed more cheerful than usual, even warmly welcoming Taeyong, who often cooks at their house. In an instant, Jaehyun felt that the two most important people in his life had become so close.

As it is now. He just came home from the office when he saw Jaemin's head lying on Taeyong's thigh. Taeyong was playing a game on his cellphone while Jaemin was reading his weekly magazine.

"Hello, my favorites of people. How are you doing today?" said Jaehyun when no one moved. He lowered his head to kiss Taeyong's cheek and Jaemin's forehead.

"Dad! You promised us you just gonna meet Doyoung-hyung for a minute so we can go as soon as possible!" Jaemin protested. His feet pointed to the pile of suitcases beside the sofa which Jaehyun missed.

"I'm sorry, Nana. You know how Doyoung was. He started talking and I barely could stop him. I just left him in the lobby because I don't wanna make my son and fiancé waits for too long."

"Uh, sap." Jaemin got up. He grabbed the nearest suitcase and dragged it outside.

“Hm… my son loves me so much,” grumbled Jaehyun while grabbing another suitcase. Taeyong giggled and kissed Jaehyun's cheek.

"You're so cute, Jae." As if he couldn't stop, Taeyong landed a continuous kiss on Jaehyun's face, making Jaehyun laugh too even though he always protested when Taeyong said that he is cute.

“Daaaaad! Yongieeee!” a sulking call came from outside the house.

"This little–"

"Coming, Jaeminnieee!" Taeyong replied. He cheerfully took his bag and followed Jaemin out. “I already locked all of the windows and back door, Jae. Double checked. Lets go."

Jaehyun followed while dragging the last suitcase. Outside, he saw Jaemin sitting on the hood of his car. Mark stood between his legs. They are so close and smile at each other.

Jaemin gave the wicked smile he usually showed in front of Donghyuck and Renjun, while Mark seemed to be able to stare at Jaemin for hours.

Jaehyun grumbled seeing this. He had heard what happened from Jaemin and he was sure they would be dating soon. Jaehyun felt his heart flutter when he realized his son was going out on a date.

"Needs help, Jae?" Jeno appeared from Taeyong's house and shouted at Jaehyun who was still silent on the terrace.

"No. Its okay." Jaehyun waved and shook his head. Jeno smiled and joined Mark and Jaemin. He landed a kiss on Jaemin's temple which made Jaemin blush and pushed his chest. Mark and Jeno laughed at Jaemin who immediately got off the hood of the car and stomped his feet before getting into the car.

"Jae? Come on!" Taeyong suddenly appeared beside Jaehyun. Jaehyun didn't even notice that Taeyong locked his door. With the help of Mark and Jeno, he put all the luggage in the back trunk. He then sat in the driver's seat. Taeyong was beside him, looking extraordinarily handsome in a black, loose-fitting long-sleeved shirt and white short pants.

“Looking good, babe,” Jaehyun took the time to kiss the tip of Taeyong's nose before putting on the seat belt.

Taeyong smiled sweetly but there was a shout from the back seat.

“Dad, I said you and Taeyong are not gross because you guys are basically very young. But please? My single ass can't take it!" Jaemin groaned.

Jaehyun turned his head and found his son sitting flanked by Jeno and Mark who were still staring at him as if Jaemin brought the sun out that day.

“You got yourself two dumbstruck lover, son. Just say yes already so I could smooch my fiancé all the time."

"Excuse me?!" Jaemin pretended to be offended, trying to ignore Mark and Jeno beside him. “I regret my decision to tell you slang,” he held his head, pretending to be dizzy.

“Are you okay, Nana? Are you dizzy?" Mark's eyes gone rounded.

“Here, wear my cap. The sun is working hard today,” Jeno took off his hat.

Jaemin's face turned red while Jaehyun and Taeyong laughed in the front seat.

"I'm okay, I'm okay!" Jaemin dodged to the two young men beside him who were now busy offering drinks. They haven't even left yet, for God sake.

"Just come on, dad. I think I'm gonna explode already," scolded Jaemin.

This time Jaehyun obeyed. He started the engine and lowered the roof of his Convertible. The sun was shining bright above them. It's not too hot yet because it's still early.

"Ready?" Jaehyun asked.

"READY!!!" everyone shouted and the car roared.

-

Two hours later, the Convertible's roof was closed because the sun was getting hot and burning their foreheads. Taeyong's playlist began to be replaced by boisterous voices. The windows were completely closed because they were still passing through a polluted city. The air conditioner was working properly and Jaehyun glanced from the rear view mirror.

Jaemin is asleep. He had been sleep deprived since last night he was too busy preparing for this trip. Jeno hugged Jaemin's head against his chest, chatting with Mark about the basketball game they saw on Mark's cellphone. Mark himself let Jaemin's thighs on his lap. Taeyong hummed along to the song, occasionally offering Jaehyun food or drinks.

"I think it's time for early lunch, babe," Taeyong muttered, looking at his watch. Jaehyun nodded in agreement. They wouldn't be arrive at their destination for another hour. He turned his car into the sandwich shop he saw.

“We will grab the food, kid. You can stay here, okay?" Taeyong said as he opened the window wide. He and Jaehyun left the three children in the car. It was quite hot outside, but the cold wind was blowing so Mark and Jeno didn't mind being left in the car.

"Hm?" Jaemin opened his eyes when he realized their car had stopped. He lifted his head from Jeno's embrace.

"Your dad and Taeyong are grabbing lunch, baby," Mark informed as Jaemin looked around.

Jaemin just nodded before leaning back on the chair. His eyes still felt heavy. Mark stroked his thigh. He and Jeno started chatting about the things they could do once they got to their destination.

"You up, baby?" said Jaehyun when he and Taeyong returned to the car. Taeyong handed the sandwiches to the three people in the back while Jaehyun handed out cola. They eat in the car, chatting about anything and nothing in particular.

After eating, the car drove back on the highway.

-

They spent the afternoon playing on the beach. Taeyong, who first stepped aside and covered himself with a towel to guard their belongings, let Jaemin and Jeno try to throw Mark into the sea. Jaehyun swam not far from them.

After being satisfied playing with water, they saw the sun set. Jaemin is still sitting in the reach of the waves, seemingly not wanting to move from his place. After they started to get cold, they went back to the hotel.

“Daddy, Daddy. I'm hungry," called Jaemin.

“Change your clothes first, Nana. What do you want to eat?"

“Hm… sushi? Or noodles? Actually, anything is fine, dad."

“I saw a pretty nice restaurant before. It sells seafood. How about we going there?" Mark offered.

"Sure."

So an hour later, they were already sitting at the restaurant Mark was referring to, eating several servings of fish, shellfish and squid.

“Daddy, Yongie, can I go to the beach club? I promise I'll drank anything virgin. We can go together,” asked Jaemin when the plates were empty. He showed his shining eyes.

Jaehyun looked at Jaemin before Taeyong said, “of course, Jaeminnie. Lets go together and dance." He knew Jaehyun wanted to rest, but there was no way he could refuse Jaemin's invitation, who looked excited.

Together they went to the beach house, where the music was playing and people dancing in the inside, on the balconies, even the beach. Jaemin confidently broke away from his father and immediately rushed to the bartender, seemingly asking for something that made the bartender come back with a glass of orange drink. Bringing his drink, he started dancing.

"COME ON!" he called out, trying to overpower the thumping music.

Its Taeyong who laughed and joined Jaemin.

"My dad is not fun," Jaemin took a sip of his drink.

"I know, right?" Taeyong replied, glancing at Jaehyun. Jaehyun, Jeno, and Mark just sat around the tall.

“Its such a shame right, Yongie? Having that kind of face and can't having fun,” Jaemin snorted while looking at their table.

"You love your dad so much, huh?" Taeyong grinned. But on the other hand, he agreed with Jaemin's words.

"I'm not talking about him," Jaemin shrugged.

Taeyong widened his eyes, a little surprised, but then laughed. He embraced Jaemin and invited him to swing with the same rhythm.

“Hi, beautiful. Wanna dance?" Taeyong felt a touch on his shoulder. He turned and found a man staring at him from head to toe.

“Uhm…” Taeyong wanted to say that he wasn't available, but suddenly Jaehyun was standing next to him.

"Baby, I just left you for a minute and you manage to gain another admirer?" Jaehyun raised his voice as much as possible so that those around them could hear him.

“This is my fiancé,” Taeyong held Jaehyun's arm.

"Oops, sorry, man." The man who had touched Taeyong's shoulder moved away. Jaehyun stared at his back closely before hugging Taeyong's waist. He then looked at Taeyong with a little frown.

"Aw, babe. Are you jealous?”

“He's definitely jealous,” Jaemin whispered before pulling away a little.

"I should keep an eye on you all the time, huh?" Jaehyun looked at Taeyong.

"Oh, I'd love that." Taeyong winked.

“Ugh, lovebirds. Just go." Jaemin pushed Taeyong's body closer to Jaehyun.

"Wait, but you–"

“I can manage. Just go. Consider this as your honeymoon because if you'll go to Hawaii for honeymoon, I'm definitely come with you."

Taeyong and Jaehyun both laughed. But they didn't refuse to leave. Both of them said goodbye to Mark and Jeno before actually leaving the beach house. Jaemin is still swinging to the music while closing his eyes.

"Oops, sorry." His back hit someone and Jaemin opened his eyes.

“Its okay… I'm Seungmin. Kim Seungmin. I think I know you."

Jaemin seemed interested in the introduction of this foreign man. "Is that so?"

“Yeah…” Seungmin smiled as he met Jaemin's eyes. Suddenly, his initial thoughts when he met Jaemin changed. “Hwang Hyunjin? Is that name ring a bell for you? I'm his friends and he posted your pictures a lot of time. Apparently, he missed you so much. Can't blame him, though. You are beautiful."

"Oh, thank you," Jaemin smiled. Seungmin stepped closer and their distance was thinning. The music is only heard in the background as long as they keep their eyes on each other. “You know, there are two boys that eyeing you since we talked. And can't blame them, though. As I say, you are beautiful."

"Can't blame them. I like riling them up."

Seungmin raised his hand to hold Jaemin's face, but before he touched Jaemin, his hand was stopped.

-

"Hey, do you see that?"

Mark nodded and his smile turned bitter. "Uh, no, no." He immediately got up from his place.

In an instant, he grabbed Seungmin's wrist.

"Watch your step, man," behind Mark, Jeno said coldly.

"You know them?" Seungmin looked at Jaemin while sighing at the two people who were bothering him.

"Boyfriends." That's all Jaemin said. But Mark and Jeno were stunned to hear it.

Seungmin smiled and stepped back. He winked at Jaemin. “Such a shame. I wish we had a good memory for my friend."

"We did."

"Come on, Jaemin. Lets go. The party is over." Jeno grabbed Jaemin's hand and quickly pushed him away, completely avoiding Seungmin's sight. Mark let go of Seungmin's hand and after throwing his sharpest gaze (which was greeted with raised eyebrows by Seungmin), he left.

Jaemin found himself in a slightly absurd situation considering Jeno pulled his hand and Mark put his arm around his shoulder. No one spoke, but this was different from the awkward silence that had enveloped them before. Without saying much, they returned to the hotel room.

“You can take a bath after me. I wanna use the bathtub so I could go last."

“You can go first, babe. Its okay."

"Or we can go together if you like."

Jaemin's face turned red at Jeno's suggestion. But when he saw Mark smiling, he immediately turned around and went into the bathroom. _Fuck, take control, Jaemin-ah_ , Jaemin calmed himself down as he washed his face in the sink. He also filled the water in the bathtub and put in the bath bomb he was carrying. After that, he took off all his clothes and went into the bathtub.

The scent of lavender and a hint of mint mixture that burst into Jaemin's smell made his body calm down instantly. He could feel the seawater still having a sticky effect on his skin and promised to rinse it off with soap later. For now, he just wanted to enjoy the warm water and soothing aroma.

"Baby?"

 _Fucking pet name_ , Jaemin's calm's sense broke immediately. He opened his eyes and saw Mark sitting beside him with a gentle gaze. Mark's hand reached out, stroking Jaemin's hair.

“Its nice,” even though Mark and Jeno's presence around him made Jaemin's chest flutter, he couldn't help but feel that the touch of the two older boys was also very comforting. He looked at Mark and held the man's hand. _Dug dug dug dug_. Jaemin's heart beat faster.

"You can join me."

Mark smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. And Jeno, too."

"Gladly," came another voice behind Mark. Jeno appeared and put a bottle of cherry soda and three glasses near them. Not long after, Mark and Jeno were naked and went into the bathtub.

"Uh-oh, you are right. This is nice,” Jeno muttered as he leaned his body against the wall. Mark poured soda into each of the wine glasses they found in the room, handed it to Jeno and Jaemin.

"Sorry. We can't find any wine so lets have a soda and please pretend that it's a red wine instead."

"Why?" Jaemin raised an eyebrow.

“You've always wanted to live like a movie star. You know, when they're in the bathub, with bubbles."

Jaemin didn't expect Mark and Jeno to have this tiny piece of information in their heads. He was only able to sip the soda without saying anything.

“You're red, baby,” Mark stroked Jaemin's cheek, making Jaemin even more unable to look at the two people in front of him.

They enjoyed the silence for a moment, gazing at the sky through the small window above them while in the water, their feet touching. Jaemin began to enjoy the presence of Mark and Jeno, starting to realize they had never hurt him and had no intention of hurting him.

Jaemin put down his glass and looked up. In front of him, Mark and Jeno were already kissing. Instead of being awkward, Jaemin stared at the two of them for a while and suddenly felt warmth over his heart. They both seemed so full and complete and in love with each other. Jaemin liked what he saw.

Jeno's eyes moved slowly, opened and fell at Jaemin.

Suddenly Jaemin realized that his position was very improper. Jeno must have thought that he's a weirdo who likes to see other people kissing. Jaemin averted his gaze and guilt surfaced in his stomach. He must be bothering Jeno and Mark and no matter how much Jaemin likes them, he doesn't want to disturb the moment between them.

So Jaemin did the most rational thing for him. He got up quickly, making less noise as he could, then half ran to the shower. He slipped behind the shower curtain and turned on the water.

 _That's embarrassing_ , Jaemin felt his face turn red and he bit his lip involuntarily. He poured lots of soap and started soaping his body.

Jaemin was busy plotting to fall asleep immediately after leaving the bathroom to avoid awkwardness, when a pair of arms hugged his waist. He screamed softly but a light kiss landed on his cheek.

"Jaemin," the voice was deep, dark, thoughtful.

"J-Jeno?" Jaemin whispered. Jeno pressed his body against Jaemin's back and tightened his hug. Jaemin could feel Jeno's hard on his ass and felt his harden as Jeno's hand stroked his stomach. Jeno's hot breath hit the nape of his neck and Jaemin felt the hair on his neck stand up.

“Where is–” the image of Jeno and Mark kissing came back.

"Looking for me, baby?"

Mark pulled back the curtain. He approached and stood in front of Jaemin. “You are so beautiful. Both of you are beautiful,” Mark shook his head before sinking his head into Jaemin's nape. He landed a light kiss on Jaemin's neck. He's touching Jaemin's dick with his own dick and Jaemin's whined.

The three of them were as hard as a rock and pressed against each other to feel each other.

"Can I–Can I touch...?" Jaemin asked quietly.

"Sure, baby." Mark came over and kissed Jaemin's lips.

As soon as their lips touched, Jaemin felt himself floating. Mark's lips gently massaged his before pushing on his tongue and exploring his mouth. Sweet.

Jaemin touched what he could reached, which is Jeno's thighs. He tightened his grip before his hand went up and grabbed onto Jeno's dick. Jeno groaned on his neck and the sensation alone made Jaemin nearly come.

"Baby," in contrast to Mark, who was lighter in pronouncing the pet name, Jeno's nickname was more sensual and deep. Jaemin tightened his grip and began to lead his hands up and down. He was a little surprised when his hand touched another skin before realizing it was Mark's hand. Jeno completely sighed without being held back and the atmosphere around them turned hot, no matter how cold the water that ran over their heads.

Jaemin liked the sound that Jeno's made. So wild, raw, and close, he wouldn't tire of hearing it. So he pointed his other hand at Mark's dick.

"Hm... this is how we do it baby?" Mark whispered before biting Jaemin's neck.

Jaemin just nodded slowly. They're giving each other hand job and Jaemin will groan in embarrassment before. But now when he felt two dick in each hand, fully erect, let alone the other two hands on his dick, Jaemin could only feel how they together flew into the clouds.

“You sounds lovely, baby,” Mark groaned, giving Jaemin's love bites incessantly. Jaemin who was kissing Jeno could only sigh.

“C'mere, Mark,” Jeno released their kiss to take a breath. Mark approached and somehow, Jaemin couldn't process it, the three of them kissed. He bit the corner of Mark's lip and could feel Jeno's tongue nearby. Mark could only moan at the sensation.

"Good, so good," was all Mark muttered with his closed eyes.

"Look at you, kitten," Jeno pulled his face. “You're so hot. So pretty, fuck." Jeno couldn't see how Mark and Jaemin were huddled together, touching and giving hand jobs to each other. The sight was very exciting and Jeno could feel the lower part of his stomach getting full.

"Jeno," called Mark. Mark landed his lips against Jeno's, where they kissed until their spit fell. Meanwhile Jaemin gave a red mark on Jeno's neck.

"F-fuck..."

Jeno came out with a long groan. His hands grip Mark and Jaemin's dick tighter.

"I'm close," moaned Jaemin. Jeno quickly kissed Jaemin while Mark sucked on Jaemin's nipple. Jaemin's body seemed to lose power as he came, making Jeno hold Mark's dick with both hands. Mark came shortly thereafter.

The three of them gasped for breath, frozen in their respective positions. Jeno and Jaemin were still kissing while Mark put his head on Jeno's shoulder. Their bodies are still tightly in contact with the chest up and down.

"T-that was..."

"Amazing," Jaemin interrupted Mark. He kissed Mark's forehead.

"Fuck, I like that so much," muttered Jeno.

A few minutes later, they actually took a shower. Jeno came out of the bathroom wearing only a bath robe. So did Mark. Mark immediately lay down on the bed. Jeno followed, lying on top of Mark and kissing Mark wholeheartedly.

"I love you," whispered Mark. "And Jaemin."

"I love you too," Jeno smiled between kisses. "And Jaemin."

As if called, Jaemin came out of the bathroom. He only wore a hoodie that seemed to belong to Jaehyun because the size was clearly too big for Jaemin, it fell to his thighs and made sweater paws.

"Having fun without me?" he scowled.

Mark and Jeno coos at how cute he is. “Never, baby. C'mere."

Jaemin sat on the bed. He drew closer to Mark's side. Jeno spread his arms, hugged Mark and Jaemin at the same time while showering the two of them with kisses all over his face.

"Jen!" Jaemin yelled, trying to dodge when Jeno tried to bite his jaw.

"I love you so much," said Jeno while kissing Jaemin's lips.

"I love you too, Jaemin," said Mark, smiling.

"I'm tired, hyung. Sleepy,” Jaemin muttered.

Mark lifted Jaemin's head, slipped his arms and pulled Jaemin's body back to his back. Jeno got off from his two lovers, lying in front of Jaemin while hugging the younger boy's waist.

"I love you too."

Jeno and Mark froze instantly. But Jaemin already pulled the blanket and covered his whole body.

“Jaemin,” called Jeno.

"Baby," Mark replied.

"Hng?" Jaemin answered from under the blanket.

"Come on, baby. Don't be shy. Let us cuddling you," Mark persuaded him.

A few seconds later, Jaemin lowered his blanket, showed his big eyes and blinked alternately at Jeno and Mark. He was about to raise the blanket again when he saw the two people staring at him closely, but Jeno held it.

Mark quickly hugged him and Jaemin felt a blush creeping up his face and neck, not caring that they had just done a mindblowing hand job in the bathroom.

"Good night, baby," whispered Mark.

"Good night," said Jeno.

Their bodies are squeezed together on a large bed. Jaemin covered his two lovers who had closed their eyes. He took turns kissing Mark and Jeno's forehead before replying, "good night."

-

The next day, they spent their time strolling along the beach and trying out various activities from speedboats to banana boats. In the afternoon, they swim in the hotel pool. On the last night, they returned to the beach house, where Jaehyun and Taeyong danced while Jeno, Mark, and Jaemin sat by the campfire with several other hotel visitors.

Jaemin looked up at the sky. His head rested on Jeno's thigh while Jeno sat between Mark's legs. Jeno and Mark looked at Jaemin with the same lovesick look. Jeno's hand gently stroked Jaemin's hair.

Nobody spoke but Mark knew they managed to convey their feelings to each others through the simplest things like Jeno's big smile and Jaemin's gentle look at him. His heart swollen by Jeno and Jaemin's overflowing love. Once Jaemin confirmed their relationship, Mark couldn't help but be mesmerized by the way Jaemin showed his love. He not only said whatever he wanted to Mark and Jeno, but also routinely put sunblock on their skin, made sure Mark wasn't close to people who smoked to avoid triggers for his asthma, or kept Jeno glasses when Jeno was off guard. Jaemin bought them all the same bracelet from a gift shop and they took lots of photos.

Mark embraced Jeno's waist and Jaemin grabbed his palm.

"This is the best day of my life." Jaemin looked at Mark and Jeno. His face was hit by moonlight and bonfire, making him look so ethereal, like the first time Mark and Jeno saw him running in front of Jaehyun's house. Jaemin said his sentence with one breath, as if he had managed to release the heavy weight that had been hanging on his chest all this time. He looked so happy and Mark was much happier because he could see that.

Jeno felt his eyes heat up and he pressed his face against Mark's chest. Jaemin got up and Mark grabbed him in his arms.

“I love the both of you so much. So so much,” Jeno wiped his nose. Jaemin stroked Jeno's cheek and kissed his nose. He never expected Jeno to be so softie in front of him but he was happy with this side of Jeno that he never knew.

Mark cleared his throat in agreement, resting his chin on top of Jaemin's head. "You're all I have."

-

They returned home with lighter and happier hearts. Jaehyun and Taeyong were never separated, making their faces radiant many times more than usual. Jaemin never saw them stop holding hands outside the room and was so happy to see his father looking cheerful. Every now and then Jaemin joined the couple, such as laying down beside Jaehyun while they were sitting on the beach chair or hugging Taeyong every time they got into the elevator. Both of them spoiled Jaemin and Jaemin certainly didn't refuse.

When they got home, they tidied up everything and sent all the dirty clothes to the laundry. Jaemin, Jeno, and Mark chose to spend time in Jaemin's room, where they were cuddling. This is the first time Jeno and Mark entered Jaemin's room as Jaemin's boyfriends, so they enjoyed the enthusiasm of Jaemin who cheerfully showed all his jewelry and magazine collections.

"Baby, aren't you tired?" Mark asked, amused.

Jaemin played _American Boy_ from his cellphone and jumped lightly on the bed, making Mark and Jeno, who were lying down, shake a little.

"Nope," replied Jaemin. Suddenly the song stopped because of an incoming call on Jaemin's cellphone.

Jeno who was reaching for the cell phone frowned when he saw who was calling but Jaemin quickly grabbed and picked up the call.

"Hi, Xuxi!" exclaimed Jaemin enthusiastically. "'Ssup?"

Mark and Jeno looked at Jaemin who was now sitting on his knees between them closely.

“Uhm, McDonalds? You'll treat me what? McNugget? How many?"

Mark quickly got up and grabbed Jaemin's phone. “Lucas, this is Mark, Jaemin's boyfriends. Can you stop asking my boyfriend to go with you?”

"Oh, oops, sorry, Mark. I–I just–” Lucas sounded surprised.

Jaemin grabbed his cell phone back and pressed the loudspeaker button.

“Xuxi! I'm with my boyfriends right now and they can hear you. But they don't know about you and Xiaojun-hyung so please forgive them,” said Jaemin.

Lucas laughed softly. “Hi, Jeno, Mark. Its Xuxi, Jaemin's bestfriend. I'm just asking if he's free since he's been bugging me about wanting to meet my boyfriend. And he promised me to hang out with you too so yeah, I'm asking if YOU guys are free tomorrow night since Xiaojun is back from the uni."

Jaemin wanted to laugh seeing Mark and Jeno's faces, who were now left blank, clearly didn't expecting it.

"Hey?" after a few seconds of silence, Lucas called out.

“Yeah, Xuxi. We're free. Right, hyung?" Jaemin looked at Mark and Jeno in turn.

"Uhm, y–yeah. Let's meet tomorrow, Lucas,” Jeno cleared his throat.

“Great! Don't worry, my treat. So its not just Jaemin who will got a hundred McNugget like I promised him," Lucas replied cheerfully.

"You don't need to," Mark muttered with a flushed face, feel embarrassed in front of his teammate.

“Its okay! We haven't really talk after the incident so I guess this is how I apologize to you guys. And I'm happy to know that you're finally man up and asked Jaemin out. He's been confused at first but you know he loves you guys so much. He always had this kind of sad puppy look everytime he saw you guys together. Its cute, but it's kinda annoying for me..."

"Xuxi!" Jaemin shouts muffled.

"No, Lucas, keep talking!" Mark grinned.

“I feel like we're gonna be a good friend, Lucas. You should talk to us more about Jaemin," said Jeno, a lot more happy now.

"Please, no," Jaemin covered his face in disbelief.

Mark, Jeno, and Lucas laughed.

“Alright, see you guys tomorrow, then. Bye!" Lucas cut off the call.

“You're cute, Nana,” Jeno pinched Jaemin's cheek.

Jaemin groaned. "I can't believe Lucas asked us to meet him before my boyfriends taking me to a date."

"Uh, do you want to go on a date?" asked Mark.

"Stupid," Jaemin muttered, rolling his eyes. Jeno even nudged Mark in the ribs.

"Sorry, babe. Can't help him," said Jeno.

"What? Why?" whined Mark, still looking lost.

“Of course I want to go on a date, Markie! We haven't been to one!" Jaemin replied, folding his arms across his chest.

“Lets go on a date, then. How is that sound?" Mark said without a pause.

"Ugh, wait until I tell Donghyuck and Renjun about this..."

"NO!"

"DON'T!"

Jeno and Mark both shouted in horror. Jaemin laughed at the two. Jeno and Mark have gotten an earful from Donghyuck and Renjun for treating Jaemin like a prince. It seems that they really understand that they should not mess with Donghyuck or Renjun.

"Just go on date with us, please? Its gonna be the best date of your life. Promise!" Jeno begged. Mark nodded hard.

Jaemin couldn't believe the boys in front of him could look so full of love. He wanted to kiss both of them but decided to be a little bossy.

"You're gonna plan it well, hm?" he put forward the conditions.

Jeno and Mark nodded like puppies. Jaemin couldn't hold back and immediately landed a kiss on Jeno and Mark's cheeks. "Thank you, boyfie." He threw his body to Jeno and Mark, who immediately fell on the bed. Jeno and Mark hugged Jaemin, laughing at Jaemin's cuteness.

-

"Please get married."

Jaemin's light words made Taeyong and Jaehyun choke. Jaemin stared at the two people whose faces blushed in front of him with a flat gaze.

"J-Jaemin!" called Jaehyun.

"What? You like a married couple already. AND you engaged! That's mean you're gonna get married, right?" Jaemin said in surprise.

Taeyong bit his lip. Actually, after the outburst of anger at Jaehyun's house that time, there is no talk of marriage came out between him and Jaehyun. They both agreed in silence that Jaehyun would devote all his time to Jaemin. Although Jaemin is much better now, both Jaehyun and Taeyong feel there is no need to rush anything.

But when Jaemin now asked lightly when they were in Taeyong's kitchen, busy making salads, Taeyong couldn't help but glance at Jaehyun.

"Yeah. But I don't think this is the right time for–"

"I'm just saying since I already too old to have a sibling."

This time Jaehyun coughed. His ears turned red and he took a quick sip of water.

"Jaemin-ah..." Taeyong started.

But Jaemin seems to have had his own thoughts. He shook his head quickly. "Just saying. You have my blessing already. I heard about Jeno's parents. They're coming back next year, right? I think Yongie should live with us then. Right, dad?"

It is true. Jeno's parents who have been working in US will finally come back next year and although they don't mind having Taeyong in their house at all, it would be better if Taeyong stayed with his partner since he have one.

"And don't try to fool me. I know its hard to plan a wedding, but you can just use a wedding planner. And you're not that busy, dad."

"But its still a big thing, Jaemin."

“We're not gonna rush it, Jaemin,” Taeyong chimed in, knowing that Jaehyun needed his back-up right now. “We love each other. We loves you. We have plenty of time. We're pretty content with what we have right now."

Jaemin stared at the two grown men in front of him in turn, not believing that he had to work to convince the two of them to get married. But Jaemin had no choice. He saw no obstacle for his two favorite people to get married. After all, the two seemed to want a marriage. Jaemin knows that their wedding plans were stopped because of his argument with his father.

"If you're married with Taeyong, I could use your last name, dad."

Jaemin's words made Jaehyun flabbergasted. Taeyong even stopped his motion of pouring the dressing over the salad, staring at Jaemin in disbelief.

Of the many adjustments made by Jaemin and Jaehyun, both of them agreed not to change Jaemin's official name. Even though Jaemin's custody is completely in Jaehyun's hands, Na Minju is still Jaemin's registered parent in his legal form. He will still need his mother's approval in many ways.

"I know I'm 18 already and it doesn't matter. But I want to, dad. Lets be the Jung, hm?" Jaemin came closer, hugged his father. "And Taeyong could be the Jung too," he whispered.

Taeyong's breath caught in his throat, unable to believe what Jaemin said. He could only shut his mouth while Jaehyun's gaze turned blank.

"Hm, dad? _Pleasie_?" Jaemin looked up, staring at his father with teary eyes and drooping eyebrows.

Jaehyun didn't need to look at Taeyong to see his reaction. He could only say with a gasp, "Jung Jaemin, I'll never win from you." Then in an instant he hugged Jaemin's waist and spun him in the air. Jaemin squealed happily, laughing. But before long, he broke free from his father and jumped into Taeyong's arms.

Times like this made Jaehyun fully understand Jaemin's love for skinship. Jaemin is much more comfortable around Taeyong, considering that Taeyong is not at all awkward with skinship and often initiates it with Jaemin. Even now, Taeyong smiled with wet eyes, hugging Jaemin tightly.

Jaehyun couldn't even hear Jaemin's question to Taeyong. But Taeyong looked at Jaehyun with tears in his eyes and a big smile on his lips before answering, "Gladly, Jaeminnie."

-


	5. pars pro toto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do they deserve a happy ending?
> 
> As a father, Jaehyun admit that he failed his son before. Jaemin knew he's not the best son either. But they want to be a family more than anything and that's the only thing that's matter with the help of the Lee's. So the wedding is being prepared and together they're embracing their long-awaited day. While Jaemin contemplating on whether or not he wants to be Jung Jaemin, something (or more like someone) coming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. Is. The. Last. Part.  
> I can't believe I finished this fic after months! This fic is kinda personal for me and its my first time writing Jaeyong too :3 I never really read any Jaeyong fics so I wonder if I wrote the right dynamic here but I always love Taeyong's nurturing mannerism and Jaehyun's soft heart inside his tough façade.
> 
> I dedicated this for people who been encouraging me to wrote this final chapter. Thank you so much for giving this the love that it deserves 😥  
> I would love to say thank you to whoever reads this fic and even though I could say this fic didn't gain a lot of attention or at least like my any other fics, I'll still keep this close to my heart since family hurt/comfort will always be my soft spot, so I'm happy to share this with you. I hope you have someone that will always comfort you in this lonely life or something that you'll cherished forever. You deserved it and thank you so much 🤍

Jaemin stood in front of the mirror with a pounding chest. Even though it doesn't really make sense. It's the day he does the fitting for the clothes he's going to wear at his father's wedding, not _his_. Even so, he knew Jaehyun and Taeyong had been waiting for this longer than he thought. The two of them are a pair that complement each other and everyone is stunned when they see the two handsome men side by side together. Especially when looking at the warmth behind Taeyong's cold face and how Jaehyun treats him well and takes all his opinions into account even though Taeyong is much younger.

Jaemin is just _so happy_ because his father finally achieved the happiness he had wanted. Although when he was younger he became a stranger to his own father, Jaemin found out later that after separating from him and his mother, Jaehyun often felt lonely and sad. He may not be able to accompany Jaemin to grow up to the way he is now, but at least now he's trying to fix that and Jaemin promises he will focus on this.

At least his father deserves a chance. His father deserves to be happy.

"Baby, are you done?" the door opened and saw Mark in a black suit. He stared at Jaemin who was smiling at him.

"Yes. Look at me, Markie. Is it okay?"

“ _Okay_? Just 'okay'?! What the–Nana, baby, you look amazing. Come here, baby. Let me give you a smooch."

Jaemin laughed at that, but didn't refuse when Mark came over and hugged him.

Behind them, Jungwoo cleared his throat. As the wardrobe designer for Jaehyun and Taeyong's wedding, he takes his duties seriously, ignoring the fact that he is only a bridge between the bride and the groom and the designer they choose. This time, he looked at Mark and Jaemin with furrowed brows, re-tidying Jaemin's white coat.

“Mark? Nana?"

Jeno appeared in a black suit that was identical to Mark. He was transfixed at the door to see Mark and Jaemin.

"Jen?"

"Fuck, I'm so ugly." Jeno could only mutter in disbelief.

"Huh? No, you are not! You are mesmerizing!" denied Mark confusedly.

“NO! You don't understand. Look at you! and Jaemin! You guys are so beautiful."

"But you are more handsome than us!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Ehem!" Jungwoo cleared his throat again, realizing that if allowed, these three young men in front of him would only prolong his work. “Can you guys just be quiet and appreciate each other in peace? I get it, you guys are in love."

He moved to straighten Jeno's shirt collar while muttering “kids these days”.

The three children just chuckled seeing him.

"Lets take a photo so Taeyong could make fun of us later," said Jeno.

They also pose with the camera in Jeno's hand.

It was then that there was a knock at the door. This time, Doyoung appeared. "Jaemin."

"Yeah?"

“Your mum is here. Jaehyun want to talk to you first."

Jaemin immediately took his hands off Mark's waist and Jeno's shoulders. "My mum?"

Doyoung looked at him sympathetically. "Yeah. Na Minju is here."

-

Jaehyun nervously announced that Minju suddenly came. Somehow she knows that that day they were all at a boutique in the middle of the city along with their closest friends. Jaehyun did not cover up his frustration because he didn't want to lose control in front of his fiancé, especially on this important day.

“Don't worry, dad. I'll take care of it."

"No, you don't have to." Jaehyun quickly dodged it. "I need to talk to her too. But later. After you. She just appeared in the front door and said nothing beforehand, I can't believe it."

Jaemin looked at his father sympathetically. “Its okay. I'll just talk to her until you finished."

"You can do that?"

Jaemin laughed. “I lived with her longer than you, dad. Of course its easy. So go." Jaemin pushed his father's shoulders softly. With a kiss on the forehead, Jaehyun returned to Taeyong while Jaemin made his way to the waiting room where his mother sat alone.

When he saw Jaemin, Minju smiled. She is a beautiful and charming woman. No wonder Jaehyun's friends are a little uncomfortable with being rude to her even though she comes uninvited to this (quite) intimate event.

"My son." Minju hugged Jaemin. "You look dashing."

Jaemin hugged his mother back. They then sat down opposite each other.

"How are you, mum?"

"Fine." Minju answered calmly. “Its hard to live without you. But I managed."

 _Liar_. Jaemin didn't answer. He pretended to be busy observing the tablecloth motif in front of them. Dealing with his mother after living separately now seemed to strip Jaemin from all the happiness that has surrounded him lately. She just reminded him on life he's despise.

"I'm here to congratulate your father." Minju finally said, as if Jaemin also managed to get her off the pleasantries without doing anything. "It's good. He's ready to take the next step of his life. I heard about his fiancé. Taeyong, isn't it? Beautiful man with beautiful life. Jaehyun scored good this time. What can I expect? He's a sucker for beautiful people."

"Mum." Jaemin warned.

Minju sighed. "He even made my son forget about me. I guess I just need to wait until you finally turn your back on your mother, huh?"

"Mum," Jaemin insisted, feeling a little dizzy with his mother's presence. “Its not like that. Stop it, Mum. He loves Taeyong and Taeyong loves him. They're happy together."

"And you're okay with it?" Minju glared at Jaemin. “You see, Jaemin, its just proved how your father literally achieved every beautiful thing in his life at if its finest. He had me in my glorious day. He have you too when you already grown up as a beautiful young man. Now he have this young fella who just like an older brother for you. The only beautiful things. For him only."

Jaemin felt his eyes heat up. “We're not an object, mum. Don't say such thing. He deserved to be happy."

"What about you? He took you because he have to make you happy. But now he had the audacity to get married? I can't believe that man."

"I see your intention now, mum. You just want to ruin this day for him. But you know what, you ruined this day for me too." Jaemin looked at his mother in disbelief. “Really, mum. Just stop it. You have your life."

"Well, I don't, okay?!" Minju barked. Suddenly her eyes watered and Jaemin looked away. “Its never a 'life' without you. You're my son and we've been through so much together."

"Bullshit!" Jaemin felt his patience drift away. “I know you're lying, mum. But even if you're not, that's not a life for me. You just left me all the time. Quit this nonsense, mum. Just go."

Jaemin's mother smiled slightly at her son. Sweet, _sweet_ Jaemin who he knows will be easily persuaded by Jaehyun's gentle words. He saw how Jaehyun could lightly turn Jaemin to defect his own mother. The mother who raised Jaemin for 17 years. Na Minju is grateful that she managed to meet her son at such a crucial time.

So without waiting, she dropped the bomb which she had been keeping tightly.

"I'm taking you back, Nana."

-

"SHE CAN'T DO THAT!" Jaehyun roared, his excitement over the past few weeks had disappeared.

He was standing with trembling legs in his kitchen, his hands were already red from hitting the kitchen table and had succeeded in silencing everyone. But Jaehyun quickly pulled himself together. He rubbed his face and tried to talk to Jaemin.

"She can't-I won't allow her to take you, Nana. No. Not a chance." Jaehyun grit his teeth.

Jaemin just sat silently in his chair, unable to meet the gaze of everyone who now turned to him.

“J-just you wait. I'll take care of it. Damnit, Minju,” growled Jaehyun before taking out his cellphone and typing savagely. He walked outside to clear his mind.

Taeyong, who had been silent, finally approached Jaemin and stroked his shoulder. "Nana?"

Jaemin answered with a questioning look. Taeyong smiled gently, affirmingly. “Don't worry, okay? We'll solve this." The warmth in Taeyong's palms ran through Jaemin's body. He nodded slowly.

"You don't go after my father? He seems furious right now."

Taeyong shook his head. "He needs some time alone."

So Jaemin could only nod. His fingers interlocked in his lap. He didn't know what he could do right now but to be quiet and wait. Taeyong handed him a glass of water that only Jaemin tasted casually. Jaemin looked overwhelmed, so Taeyong stepped back and caught up with Jaehyun. Trailing behind him, Doyoung, Yuta, Taeil and Jungwoo.

As the adults departed from the kitchen, Jeno and Mark almost jumped and knelt in front of Jaemin.

"Nana," Jeno grabbed Jaemin's hand and held it.

"You okay, baby?"

Jaemin looked at his two lovers. He nodded and tried to smile. “Of course. Its nothing." However, Jaemin could not believe his own words at this time. And his boyfriends knows.

So Mark gave him a full insurance hug and Jeno kept whispering, “everything will be okay. You have us."

Jaemin knew he could trust Mark and Jeno better than himself.

-

Outside, Jaehyun called Minju.

"Yeah, Jae–"

“You can't just came to my wedding agenda and ruined everything for me or my son. Na Minju, I can't believe you really stoop this low. For what?!” Jaehyun was already hunting for his ex-girlfriend's explanation.

“Slow down, Jae. I just–"

“You never cared for him, for God's sake, Minju. You left him everyday and he practically took care of you while you are the one who should be taking care of both of you. You just said 'yeah, Jaemin is okay' everytime I checked up on him even when you didn't know where the hell was he that time. You are a selfish bastard and I won't let you take my son away from me. Never."

For a moment, there is no sound from Minju until a deep sigh is heard.

"Are you finished?" Minju's voice was cold.

"No," answered Jaehyun quickly. “Not yet. I warn you, Minju. If you're not okay with my wedding, that's _your fucking problem_. Don't bring our son into this. You made him fucking sad. But I knew you wouldn't care. You kept saying how me and Jaemin are ruining your career and future but we both know you had none to begin with. Beauty pageant? Back to your fucking sense, Minju. You are no more than a singer in an empty bar, waiting for any men who are willing to take you. How about taking a fucking STD test before you dare to touch my son, huh? I'll make sure to bring hell if you come closer to my family. Remember this."

Jaehyun turned off the phone without waiting. His crown felt like it was going to explode in that instant.

"Bitch."

Jaehyun just realized he wasn't alone in the backyard and turned to find his fiancé and friends standing behind him.

"Wow," Jungwoo opened his mouth, looking speechless. "That's wild."

"Yeah. You are cool, Jaehyun. "

"I never see you that angry."

"And agitated."

Taeyong took a quick breath. "You shouldn't do that."

Those words made everyone stare at him in shock.

“She is Jaemin's mum, Jae. She must have a reason and I think you should hear it more. With clear mind and better self-control."

“She just wanted to ruin our wedding, Taeyong. She has no freaking reason and I did what I needed to do."

Taeyong shook his head firmly. "You didn't let her speak, how would you know?"

" _How would I know?_ " Jaehyun repeated with narrowed eyes, this time completely facing Taeyong. "Of course I know. I was his boyfriend. I met her constantly to check upon my son. I know what kind of person Minju are."

“You just saw her for a few minutes every year, Jae. Its different. She might have changed." Taeyong answered. “Maybe she realized her mistake and want to make it right. Jaemin was with her longer than he's been with us. I understand if she having difficulties on letting him go. But she is a mother. She loves Jaemin as much as you do."

This time, Jaehyun's gaze turned cold. He straightened up without hesitation and replied, “don't underestimate how much I love my son like that, Taeyong. Me and her? We have nothing in common especially on how I want to raised my son so if you don't have experience on that, just stay put, okay?"

Without waiting, Jaehyun passed Taeyong and went back into the house.

Doyoung, Jungwoo, Yuta, and Taeil who were frozen next to Taeyong could only glance at each other while holding their breath.

-

The dispute between Jaehyun and Taeyong cannot be ignored. Especially when they have various kinds of agenda ahead of the wedding that are impossible to miss. They does cake-testing, select photography and videography vendors, and ensure the design of the invitations, all with a little space between them.

Even though it seems that they have talked heart to heart and have forgiven each other, Jaemin did not escape seeing how Taeyong avoided his father's gaze and how Jaehyun kept his hands inches from Taeyong's back. Their smiles were no longer wide and Jaemin could only see how second by second his father lost his temper and how Taeyong maintained that distance.

Of course, Jaemin didn't need to think about knowing the reason for the fight. He saw Jaehyun enter and wash his face after talking in the backyard with Taeyong and their friends. Taeyong followed shortly after, but he headed home right away without saying anything. Jaehyun's friends could only pat Jaehyun's back in sympathy, unable to give him just words of encouragement or advice because Jaehyun seemed unable to accept anything at that time.

Jaehyun and Taeyong's wedding will be held in a month, but Jaemin can't think of anything other than his mother's presence and intervention. On the one hand, he understood Jaehyun's attitude of strongly rejecting what his mother wanted. Na Minju is not the most considerate person in the world and she is driven more by her impulses than by thinking clearly. No wonder Jaemin's mother gets drunk more often than sober. While on the other hand, Jaemin agreed with Taeyong's actions, which he thought were quite objective and clear in dealing with this. He imagines that it must not be easy to become Taeyong who has to be caught between the never ending household drama. It's Taeyong who needs to be hugged right now because Jaemin doesn't know how to stand up so strong.

Jaemin admires Jaehyun and Taeyong and it's hard for him to side with either of them. He doesn't want to take sides. After all, wouldn't the marriage make them to be one? So he doesn't understand how the two adults hold on to each other's stand at this crucial moment leading up to their happy day. Jaemin doesn't want to be fought over by his parents. Jaehyun and Minju have separated and Jaemin has accepted this fact for a long time. Jaemin wants to understand everything from an adult perspective.

So without the knowledge of his boyfriends and father, Jaemin contacted his mother and asked her to meet. Minju joyfully replied and they met at a café that was quite far from Jaemin's house.

"You look healthy, Nana." Minju smiled as she hugged Jaemin.

They sat across from each other and Jaemin couldn't believe it was the first time he went to a café alone with his mother. Its a rare occurrence to see her sober and outside her room in the daylight.

"You look not so bad yourself, Mum," Jaemin tried to answer.

Minju laughed softly.

“My son become so well-mannered. Maybe he teach you some useful things too. I'm glad then." Minju bit her lip.

"Why you do this, Mum?" Jaemin asked impatiently.

"What do you mean 'why'?" demands Minju. "I'm your mum, Nana. I know I made a lot of mistakes when I raised you all by myself. But what can I do? I don't have the resources your father have. He could graduate from university and got a very good job. I know you must be happy with him. Happier than with me since I can't provide anything for you."

“You don't usually like this, Mum,” Jaemin interrupted, squinting to look at his mother. "You never really cared about all of those." _You never cared about me._

"That's why I want to offer you a new life," Minju said immediately. “Let's move in together in the new place. I-I promised you we will have the most beautiful memory together, Jaemin-ah."

Jaemin stares at his mother in disbelief, but Minju doesn't stop.

"I can't believe you, Mum." Jaemin shook his head. “Be honest to me. What makes you think its okay to just came up out of nowhere and decided to interfere dad's life?"

Maybe Minju forgot that she took an important role in her son's life. Jaemin will not be fooled that easily with sweet promises and expressions of regret. After all, Jaemin had lived with his mother for too long to know that Minju didn't just show up to fix their relationship.

"You gave me to him, Mum."

Something inside Minju lights up. "That's because you asked me to."

“But you looked happy when he took me. You didn't even bid me goodbye."

"Because I thought that everything's gonna be okay again!" Minju raised her voice. Some of the visitors around them turned their heads but neither Minju nor Jaemin cared.

"What?" Jaemin hissed.

Minju held her forehead. The calm she had been trying to show had evaporated.

"I thought we're gonna be together as family after such a long time." Minju finally said. She raised her head and looked at Jaemin. “Listen, Jaemin-ah, I want us to be happy again. I know I never really showed how much I love you and your father. So I guessed you guys can have a bonding time and realize that our life is gonna be perfect once me and your father get together."

However, Jaemin winced to hear that. “You're crazy. He's in love with Taeyong-hyung, Mum. And he's happy now. I am happy. But even if there was no Taeyong-hyung, I doubt that you'll be back together. Mum, you can't possibly still love him, do you?"

Minju laughed bitterly. “Then why do you think I always go outside and sleep with countless nameless men, Nana? I did that because I love him, I tried to replace him but in the end of the day, I'm always alone and he's the one who I've been thinking. Isn't it perfect, Nana? You can have your parents back. I'm not gonna disappoint you anymore, baby. Please. Let us live happily."

Jaemin looked at his mother in disgust and got up. "No freaking way." He said firmly. "He doesn't love you anymore, Mum."

Minju's jaw tightened upon hearing that. "What do you know, brat?" he glared at Jaemin. “He loves you. Of course he still loves me."

Jaemin wanted to laugh at his mother's confidence. Not only alcoholic, it seems that his mother is starting to become delusional.

“Don't disturb us anymore. Go back to your house or get laid or something, I don't care. You have no rights to say such thing as 'love'. You failed him. You failed me. You failed as our family so if you really want to change your life, go get yours. I'll be happy to attend your wedding." Without waiting, Jaemin just left his mother.

But Minju got up quickly and before Jaemin came out, his hands were in his mother's grip.

“You ungrateful brat. You're the one who can't bring him back to me now you think I'm crazy? Trust me, Jaemin–I know you know I'm dead serious–, I won't suffer alone. Not in a million years. If he doesn't love me, no one will love you because I'm dragging you with me. I already filling anything up, Jaemin-ah. And I know more than just a glimpse that your relationship with him is not the best either. You even in inappropriate relationship with two guys. The judge surely will listen to me than him. If I can't be happy, I'll make sure neither do you."

Jaemin stomped his mother's hand and ran outside.

Once outside the café, Jaemin felt a large rock squeeze his chest. He steeled himself and took a quick stride while catching a rapid breath but after a few hundred meters, things didn't make any sense. His legs buckled and he leaned against the wall of a nearby building. His eyes felt hot and Jaemin quickly wiped away the tears that were about to burst.

He took out his cell phone and pressed the speed dial. He hated waiting because all he could hear was his heartbeat as if it was about to explode.

"Jen." Jaemin said as soon as the phone was picked up. “Jen, can you tell Markie to pick me up? Please? I can't–I can't walk anymore. My chest. Hurts. Jen, hurts. Please."

"Baby?" Jeno sounded panicked. “Where are you, baby? I thought you were outside with Doyum. Who are you with, baby?"

“I just–” Jaemin couldn't continue his words. His legs weakened and he sat on the road. His mother's words rang in his ears, _you more than her, Jaemin. Relax, you can do this_. But the tension returned to run. "Jen, I can't."

“Oh God, wait for me, baby. Turn on your location. Baby, please." Jeno sounds breathless. He called Mark and Jaemin soon heard Mark's voice. Everything felt far from Jaemin's head.

"Nana? Jaemin. Where are you? I'll come to get you right now."

"Yeah, please, Markie. I can't stand."

"Nana, send me your location. Don't hang up. Lets talk while I'm coming to get you. Jeno will talking to you while I drive."

"Okay." Jaemin sent his location with trembling fingers.

"Baby," Jeno's voice came back. “Don't worry, we'll be over in 5 minutes. Stay put, don't talk to dangerous people, do you understand me, baby? Now tell me what you feel?"

Jaemin swallowed hard. Its getting harder to speak. "I just–hurt, Jen. I breathed but I can't breathed? I don't know I'm just–I don't know where am I right now, Jen. Jen, do you think I'm sick? I'm okay awhile ago but now I can't stand up. I hands hurts. I can feel myself slipping away–Jen, I'm scared, Jen. What if she come and take me? Jen, I don't want that but I'm not that far from her. Can you come quickly please, Jen."

Jeno was already crying and he just shook his head frantically. "Don't, baby. Keep talking to me, okay? You're fine. You'll be fine once I see you. Markie and I–we'll come as soon as possible but please don't lose your consciousness. Are you in danger, baby? Is someone go after you?"

“I don't–I don't think so, but I'm scared. Jen, Markie, please, I can't see–” the call got cut.

"JAEMIN!"

Mark pressed the gas pedal as hard as he could.

-

Jaemin had his first panic attack by the side of the road. Luckily Mark and Jeno found him a few seconds later when several people began to pay attention to Jaemin who seemed to be sleeping on the side of the road. Mark and Jeno were going to take him to the hospital but on the way, Jaemin woke up crying hysterically. He hugged Jeno tightly and refused strongly to be taken to the hospital. He wants to go home. There is no safer place besides his house, he repeatedly said.

Mark had no other choice because Jaemin cried nonstop and started struggling. He directed Taeyong's car that he had borrowed without permission back to their house. As soon as the car stopped, Jaemin had to be carried into the house.

“Nana! Nana what happened?" Taeyong greeted them frantically forgetting about scolding Jeno and Mark who left unannounced. Jaemin didn't want to be released from Jeno, so they took him to his room and as soon as his back landed on the bed, Jaemin buried himself under the blanket.

"Nana," Taeyong called worried. Jaemin curled up in the middle of the bed and shook his head. "Oh, baby. I'm here. Do you want to drink?" Taeyong stroked Jaemin's body gently.

Jeno sobbed on Mark's chest while Mark looked at Jaemin in despair. They don't know what's going on so they can't do anything.

"We need to call Jaehyun," said Mark.

“He's on the way home,” Taeyong replied, glancing at the clock on the wall.

After being persuaded repeatedly, Jaemin was finally willing to drink little by little. Mark and Jeno's hearts were torn when they saw Jaemin's face that was red and covered in tears. He cried until he hiccupped and held Taeyong's sleeve tight. Taeyong stroked his hand and tried to comfort him with words of comfort, but Jaemin seemed unable to hear anything. His gaze moved from place to place and he asked Mark and Jeno repeatedly to make sure no one was chasing him.

"You're safe, Nana. Look, I'm here. That is Mark and Jeno, your boyfriends." Taeyong whispered. Jaemin stared at them in turn. "Your dad will be here any minute, okay?"

For the sake of hearing the word “dad”, Jaemin looked at Taeyong. "Soon? Make him fast, please. Don't let him go alone. Please take him to me. Yongie, please, I want to see my dad."

“You will, baby. Just a minute. Lets drink again, okay?" Taeyong handed him a glass and because Jaemin's hands were still shaking so much, he helped Jaemin drink the water little by little.

Soon, a car engine sounded into the courtyard. Mark immediately turned around and ran downstairs to greet Jaehyun.

"Hey, Mark–"

“Jaemin! Jaemin!” That's all Mark said but his expression made Jaehyun jump and run in. Their steps trotted along the stairs and as soon as the two of them arrived at Jaemin's room, Jaemin looked up.

"Daddy!" he screamed and jump on his father.

Jaehyun swiftly hugged Jaemin. He let Jaemin depend on him while he sat slowly on the edge of the bed. Jaemin's legs were wrapped around Jaehyun's waist and his hands were tightly wrapped around Jaehyun's neck. He cried on the nape of Jaehyun while Jaehyun could hear Jaemin's fast heartbeat.

"What happened?" Jaehyun asked.

"We don't know, Jae," Taeyong replied.

"He called and asked us to pick him up. He said his chest hurt and his whole body is acting strange. So we did. We found him lost his consciousness but when we took him to the hospital, he cried and begged to go home. He said someone will go after him," explained Mark. In his arms, Jeno was still sobbing.

"Nana, oh no, baby. What happened? Tell daddy what happened. Did you hurt? Should we go to the hospital, baby?"

"I don't know, daddy," sobbed Jaemin. “I'm scared but I can't breathed. I can't get up or run. Daddy that was so scary, I won't go out anymore, daddy. Please make her stop."

" _Her?_ " Jaehyun repeated as he tightened his hug.

"He kept saying that 'she' gonna come and take him," added Jeno.

Jaemin shook his head vigorously and tightened a hug to his father's neck. "Don't go, don't go." Until his voice weakened, he didn't stop.

-

Jaehyun didn't know what happened when his son came home with his first panic attack. He asked all of Jaemin's friends, even Doyum and Lucas. But no one knows what happened to Jaemin. Jaemin didn't take his hands off Jaehyun even after he fell asleep. Only after Taeyong appeared and took his place, Jaehyun was able to get up.

"I have to open Jaemin's phone." That's all Jaehyun said when he, Jeno, and Mark sat at the dining table without clear search results.

Mark and Jeno glanced at each other for a moment. Mark didn't take the time to nod hard while Jeno was still silent.

"Jen?" Mark touched Jeno's hand lightly.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." muttered Jeno doubtfully, not daring to look at Jaehyun. "Its Jaemin's privacy."

"But we don't have any clue, Jeno." Jaehyun replied.

Jeno fell silent. He didn't want to make things worse, but he learned to be careful with Jaemin. The last time he acted without thinking about Jaemin's feelings, Jaemin had a fight with Jaehyun, threatening Jaehyun and Taeyong's relationship. When considering Jaemin's feelings, Jaemin wants to be understood in silence rather than to be defended or represented. He didn't want to make a reckless decision so that Jaemin didn't feel trusted.

"Yeah... I guess..." whispered Jeno. He made an exception because the situation is strangely terrifying for him.

Mark held Jeno's hand. He wanted to ask further questions, but Jaehyun had already stepped into Jaemin's room. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Jaemin sleeping in Taeyong's arms while Taeyong stroked Jaemin's back. Times like this made Jaehyun grateful that the two people he loved got along so well.

However, Jaehyun's silence didn't last long. As soon as Taeyong looked at him with raised eyebrows, Jaehyun trotted over to the table and grabbed Jaemin's cellphone. He came back outside without waiting for Taeyong's reaction.

He opened Jaemin's cellphone and traced his last message. That's when Jaehyun came across a familiar name. From the contact named 'Mom' he found out that Jaemin and Minju met a few hours ago.

"Its his mom," Jaehyun said. His jaw tightened and he closed his eyes to close his emotions.

_What do you want now, Na Minju?_

In front of him, Jeno and Mark just looked at each other worriedly, knowing very well that Jaemin's mother's intervention would not only disturb Jaemin but also Taeyong and Jaehyun's upcoming marriage.

-

When Jaemin woke up, its no longer Taeyong or Jaehyun beside him, but Mark and Jeno. Jeno's chest was beside the side of Jaemin's head while Mark's head was sheltering on the back of Jaemin's nape. Seeing the two's constant breathing, Jaemin thought the two of them were asleep. Even though he was in the middle of the two people hugging him tightly, Jaemin felt that his body was much better than before. He could feel his hands and feet. His heartbeat felt normal and he could breathe very well.

He tried to move his hand to make sure what had happened to him was over.

"Baby." He was surprised to hear that voice and he slowly looked up to see Jeno staring at him.

"You up?" Mark raised his head.

Jaemin nodded slowly.

Nobody spoke. Jeno stroked Jaemin's cheek with the back of his finger while Mark stroked Jaemin's arm. Jaemin wanted to cry because for now, he feels that there is no safest place but here, at his house with his two boyfriends.

"Dad? Where is dad? " Jaemin whispered hoarsely.

"He's downstairs with Yongie," answered Mark.

"He's not going anywhere, Nana." Jeno calmed down.

Jaemin nodded slowly.

"Are you okay now, baby?" whispered Mark.

“Better, I guess. I don't know what was happening to my body but that's really scary, hyung."

Jaemin could feel Jeno and Mark looking at each other before turning their attention back to him.

"Nana… wanna tell us what happened?"

"Do you guys know what happened to my body?" Jaemin asked back. He felt that his two boyfriends knew.

"Baby... we don't know yet but your dad's friends were here before and they said that... maybe that was a panic attack."

"P-panic... attack?"

Mark nodded and hurriedly kissed Jaemin's jaw.

"Nana, please tell us what happened," said Jeno.

Jaemin fell silent. His hand played with Jeno's fingers while he avoided Mark's sight. He knew he had no choice but to explain what happened, especially after he had a panic attack.

“Mum. I met my mum,” Jaemin finally opened his mouth. Mark tightened his hug and Jeno kissed his hair. Jaemin inhaled the scent of his two boyfriendss before continuing. “She said she wanted to go back to my dad. I told her to off because she was being ridiculous but she said she–"

"Baby, breath," Mark kissed Jaemin's cheek and Jaemin realized he was crying. Jeno moved Jaemin's head to his chest and Jaemin hugged Mark's body.

"She said she'll take me back. She said she's already filling up the paper. I don't – I don't want to go back. But she said that if she can't have my father back… she won't let me to be with him either. She'll take me no matter what." Jaemin's eyes moved wild and Mark quickly kissed his lips.

Jeno whispered, “baby, baby. You're safe here," over and over.

Mark didn't let Jaemin say anything and pressed his lips softly against Jaemin's lips. Jaemin, who started shaking slowly in response to Mark's kiss, let Mark put his lips together again and again until he could feel his hand which turned out to be holding Mark's nape.

"Okay, baby?" whispered Mark.

Jaemin only nodded. His breath was still warm against the corners of Mark's lips and Mark turned his face back.

"No one will take you here, Nana. I won't let someone lay a finger on you here. I promise,” Jeno took Jaemin's hand.

“Me too, baby. I'll keep you safe too."

-

The next day, a burst of anger broke out between Jaehyun and Minju. Jaehyun came to Minju's house to be greeted by an emptiness because the owner said Minju had moved a while ago. Nobody knows where Minju is and when Jaehyun tries to reach her, his calls goes straight to voice mail.

Jaehyun's emotions were already burning while Taeyong had repeatedly consulted Doyoung and Taeil about Minju's threats. The two of them convinced Taeyong that Minju couldn't legally take Jaemin without his father's knowledge. However, because Jaemin is more than 18 years old, there is no problem if he wants to meet his mother outside of his father's knowledge.

This whole event affected Mark and Jeno too. They didn't let Jaemin go at all, especially when it came time for them to go outside the house. At least Jaemin didn't refuse. He didn't want to have panic attacks anymore, so he thanked Jeno and Mark for protecting him the entire time.

Jaemin assures his father that there is nothing to care about as long as he is safe, and rejects Taeyong's suggestion of delaying the wedding. That's what his mother wanted and Jaemin didn't want his mother to be satisfied with what he had done to Jaehyun's family. He convinced Taeyong that his mother had bad intentions and that something else would happen if Taeyong and Jaehyun delayed their marriage.

Taeyong and Jaehyun obeyed. Taeyong was a little reluctant but Jeno and Mark helped convince him so that he couldn't help but continue the series of wedding preparations.

But after two weeks after Jaemin's panic attack and everyone calmed down because they thought Minju was really left, Jaemin received a call from an unknown number while he was still at school. Initially, he ignored the call. But a few moments later a message came from that number showing a photo that made Jaemin shivers.

It's a photo of Taeyong's wedding suit that Jaemin saw when they were fitting. The coat lay on the floor and its white color was stained with red patches that ran the length of the garment.

Pick up your phone or else something will happen.

Jaemin bit his lip. He asked his teacher for permission to go to the toilet and as soon as he left the classroom, he ran to the empty toilet. He read the message again, his chest rumbling.

Before long, another message arrived.

Its me, Nana. Your mum. You know me, Nana. I won't harm you. Ever

You are my son. I just want to talk. Pick up your phone or I'll get very very stressed

and starts doing something you'll regret later

Jaemin's chest sank as he read the message and his head was immediately filled with a fog of panic. He did not know how his mother could take Taeyong's wedding suit, and even spread blood-like red spots all over the clothes. All he knows now, his mother is really dangerous and only Jaemin is the only one who can reach it. He couldn't let Taeyong be in danger.

His cellphone again showed an incoming call and despite his hesitation, Jaemin braced himself before picking it up.

"Hello..."

“Nana,” it was indeed Na Minju's voice. "Your dad is hunting me right now."

Jaemin couldn't answer. His mother's voice made the hairs of his backs growl and this was the first time he was so afraid of her. Jaemin lived with Minju for 17 years but never once did he think his mother could be so creepy by doing something dangerous and unexpected. The woman was almost always drunk and Jaemin didn't complain when compared to the devil she had to deal with now.

"You like him, do you?" whispered Minju. “Lee Taeyong. He's beautiful, Jaemin-ah. Everyone adores him."

Jaemin decided not to interrupt, because he didn't know if he could hold on to the phone any longer.

"I won't harm you, Nana. You are my son. My own blood. I lived with you since forever and I doubt it I can last forever without you now."

“That is not true, Mum,” Jaemin replied, praying that his voice wouldn't break. “You are free now, Mum. You could live as long as you're healthy and I can visit you anytime. I promise you, Mum. Don't do this."

Minju laughed. "Is that so?" she sounds teasing. “You know, I find it quite amusing that your father decided to move to this city even when this city is literally smaller than ours. But once I found out about the pretty neighbor and how your father been courting him, I became interested. First thing that crossed my mind is that you won't allowed your father to get married. Especially to a boy. But I got shocked when he threw engagement party and that you were okay with it. Jaemin, son, I raised you better than _this_. You must've knew that the reason I agreed to give you to him is because I want us to be together again. But of course, you are so stupid to even bring your father back to me."

"T-that's not my responsibility, Mum!" Jaemin squealed. “Beside, I won't do that! You guys been separated since I was born so I didn't see the point of why we should be back together. Mum, I still could be your son. I always be your son."

"Do you think I fucking care about that?!" Minju snapped. “I just want to get back to him then if you still want to go to college just go. I want live happily with him. You have no idea how hurts I am since the day he left. He even left me with an useless son. The reason I took care of you is because that's the only way I could see him! Even if its just twice a year. I gladly prolonged his visit even though we have to fight over any stupid things. Once I found out that he loves you so much, I let you go because the only thing you should do is bring him back to me! Not making a freaking family by yourself, you bastard!"

At this time, Minju was screaming hysterically and Jaemin's body was shaking violently. He closed his eyes, _lie, lie, lie, lie, she just wants to get under your skin, Na Jaemin. Don't let her. Be strong. You can do this._ But when his breath began to gasp and his feet began to feel cold, Jaemin knew he wouldn't last long.

"I fucking hate you," hissed Jaemin. “Enough, enough, enough! I'm not listen to you anymore!" Jaemin was ready to turn off the call when he heard Minju's voice.

"Oh yeah? Then say goodbye to your soon-to-be-another father, Na Jaemin."

The words immediately made Jaemin hysterical. He sat on one of the toilets, covered his mouth with one hand while his tears flowed incessantly.

“D-don't, Mum… he's not wrong… Please, stop–Mum, don't. Dad is so ha-happy with him. In a-any way he could possibly b-be… don't take it away from him, Mum. Stop, don't-leave him, Mum. P-please, I b-beg you…” It was as if there was an air valve in Jaemin's throat that was slowly closing so that he couldn't even say the perfect words. But imagining what his mother can do makes Jaemin care nothing. He didn't want Taeyong to get hurt because of his mother.

“Ouch, you love him, Na Jaemin? After you told me that you hate me?" Minju scoffed at Jaemin's cries.

"Just–just please, don't hurt him, Mum. I'll do–I'll do a-anything for you–for you, Mum. Please." Jaemin felt that his hands were turning white, so tightly he was holding his cellphone and the edge of the toilet where he was sitting. " _Please._ "

Minju chuckled before finally saying, “come with me, then. If you still want your father to be happy, you have to go with me. Lets suffer together again, Jaemin-ah. I want to see you curse your father when you're in a terrible life with me because he fucking chose a man over you. Over us. I promise you, I won't give you up to anyone ever again. I'll take you with me. To hell."

Jaemin's grip on his cellphone loosened. The cellphone fell on the floor and he was crying.

-

Jaemin knew that Jaehyun and Taeyong were tired. They just held a dinner ceremony before the wedding with their respective extended families at Taeyong's house. The event seemed to last long into the evening as everyone was chatting and enjoying the atmosphere. Therefore, Jaehyun and Taeyong asked Jeno, Mark, and Jaemin to go home and sleep first at Jaehyun's house.

The three of them were blanketed on Mark's bed and in an instant, Mark and Jeno were fast asleep. Both of them are of course tired of keeping up with school, preparing for the wedding, and watching Jaemin all the time.

Jaemin looked at the faces of his boyfriends who looked calm and felt guilty when he saw Jeno and Mark's eye bags. Mark is never tired of accompanying him even though he still has to practice basketball three times a week. Jeno also gave up some of his dance practice to be spent accompanying Jaemin. At Jaemin's lowest moment, Mark and Jeno proved their capacity as people who could be trusted, even making Jaehyun and Taeyong a little relieved.

Jaemin wanted to thank them but he knew he didn't have much time left. He kissed Jeno and Mark alternately gently on the cheek, hoping not to wake them up, before closing his eyes and enjoying his last moment between the two people who managed to make him _happiest_. He had tears in his eyes when he realized that he had never even done anything worthy of Mark's and Jeno's dedication. During their meetings until they dated, Jaemin was practically always spoiled. Mark and Jeno never even complained at all to him even though compared to the two, Jaemin tends to be different.

Mark and Jeno's influence was so big even Jaemin could say that he hated life before meeting the two. Although their relationship could not be said to be smooth without obstacles, Jaemin will never forget the awkwardness and nervous flutter when they first became friends. Their relationship might make other people frown, but Jaemin didn't mind at all. Call him greedy, but he can't afford to lose one of them.

But tonight, a cruel fate made Jaemin lose both of them.

All the happiness of his life and a glimmer of hope from the long endless days.

Jaemin also has to take off the umbrella that protects him from rain and storms and get away from the hugs that can always calm him down and remind him of how important family is. Jaehyun and Taeyong are loved ones and now Jaemin is leaving to keep their happiness.

At least Jaemin is grateful to have experienced a blessed life with his four loved ones. He was sure he wouldn't find the same thing after this. His life will change once he leaves this house and although Jaemin hates the fact that he has to return with his mother, this is the only way he can do to prevent further damage. With his mother, Jaemin hopes to control his mother and prevent her from doing bad things to Jaehyun and Taeyong.

Jaemin's mother was chosen this evening carefully. She knew that Jaemin's closest people would be too tired and they had started to relax their guard against Jaemin. There are still ten days until the wedding party takes place and Jaemin knows his mother hopes that with Jaemin's departure, Jaehyun will cancel the wedding.

 _I won't let that happen_ , Jaemin was determined.

He returned to his room and took a breath. This is the time for him to repay everyone's kindness to him. If he had to get hurt in order to protect Jaehyun and Taeyong's marriage, he would happily do it.

Minju can claim to be the person who suffered the most when Jaehyun left but Jaemin was not blind. Minju constantly blames Jaehyun for what happened to them. He never appreciated Jaehyun and several times did not hesitate to take physical when dealing with Jaehyun. Jaemin knows that his father left because he doesn't want Jaemin to grow up watching his parents fight.

After all, everyone has life to live and now Jaemin is starting to make his own choices.

He walked to his closet, where his suitcase was ready on the lowest hidden shelf. Not much he brought. Most of his belongings have to stay because he and Minju will move places several times until they stay in one place for a long time.

Jaemin put his cell phone on the table. He couldn't possibly bring any means of communication because he didn't want to someday give up his mind and contact Jaehyun, Mark, Jeno, or Taeyong. It was enough for them to struggle because of Jaemin's presence.

Jaemin makes sure his phone is turned on and that the notes he leaves are neatly arranged underneath the phone. In his letter, Jaemin assured everyone that he would start a new life and that he would not leave his mother forever. So Jaemin hopes that everyone accepts this decision and lives life freely. Jaemin promised to contact Jaehyun when he could but he promised nothing bad would happen.

Jaemin put on his hoodie, then his shoes. After being ready with his suitcase in hand, he took one last look at his room and realized that Jaehyun was really the best father in the world. From the window of his room, he could see the hubbub of Taeyong's house, which looked warm even though the night was getting late. Jaehyun and Taeyong won't notice anything until early morning. Likewise with Mark and Jeno. And when that time came, Jaemin convinced himself that he was already in another city with his mother. He will try his best to thwart his mother's plan to destroy Jaehyun and Taeyong's marriage.

 _Happy ending is for good people_ , Jaemin held back tears and sighed. _Maybe I'm not one. Or even if I am a good person, now is not my happy ending. Yet._

Then he walked to the door, trying not to make a sound. The door opened and Jaemin took a breath when he saw that Mark's door was still tightly closed. Jaemin tiptoed out. He closed the door with utmost refinement and stepped as slowly as he could to the stairs. Generally everyone can hear the footsteps on the stairs, especially when carrying heavy items such as suitcases, but Jaemin knew Jeno and Mark were so tired that they didn't notice anything. Even so, he didn't want to take the risk. He would just run furiously out of their door. For now, there was only the sound of Jaemin's deafening heartbeat.

He made it through Mark's room without a sound. There was no sign that Jeno and Mark woke up from their sleep. So Jaemin started to breathe a sigh of relief and took his steps a little lightly. His suitcase felt light and he knew no one would hold it back once he-

"Nana?"

Jaemin froze at the end of the stairs, saw Jeno downstairs, staring at him in shock. In Jeno's hand, there is a tray containing three glasses of milk and Taeyong's warm chocolate biscuits.

"Oh, no." Jaemin's eyes widened and he closed his mouth, terrified. Cold sweat ran down his temples and just as he thought he could chase Jeno off by himself and then run away as fast as lightning, Mark's door swung open.

“Baby! Where are yo–"

 _I can't go without hurting them_ , Jaemin thought, knowing that he should at least make Mark and Jeno pass out so as not to attract attention from the people in Taeyong's house and leave in peace. But seeing Mark and Jeno getting closer to him, that hope vanished.

"No, no, no. No way, Nana!" Seeing Jaemin's expression, Jeno knew Jaemin's intention. The tray quickly landed on the floor with a loud thud and Mark winced. But Jeno didn't care. He jumped several steps at once before reaching Jaemin.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, NANA?" Jeno's anger overflowed. “You're gonna left when WE ASLEEP? Fucking hell, Jaemin. Just kill me!" Jeno threw the suitcase in Jaemin's hand. The suitcase rolled noisily down the stairs and landed downstairs with loud bang.

"Jeno!" Mark interrupted. Jeno looked at him with red eyes and Mark shook his head. They realized that Jaemin was shaking violently.

“SORRY! I'm so– _so sorry_!" Jaemin finally broke the silence with a terrified cry. He hugged himself and pressed himself against the wall, completely avoiding Jeno and Mark's eyes. “I don't–just–sorry… don't know… Have to go, n-now–right now. She's waiting for me! She can't-can't wait! I can't–I won't let h-her to hurt–no way! Have to go! Go!”

"Jaemin? Jaemin!” Mark held Jaemin's arms but Jaemin shook his head in frustration. He seemed to want to have run from Mark's block but his energy was evaporating again.

"Ouch!" Jaemin held his chest. "Hurt again!" he shook his head and tried to reach the wall to steady himself. Jeno held his hand but he shrugged Jeno's hand. His gaze began to be clouded. Everything was white and dark at the same time, like a lamp in a vacuum that he couldn't even feel the light of. Jaemin patted his chest in frustration, trying to get air back into his chest cavity but he still couldn't breathe. In vain he pulled himself away from Mark's block. “Don't wanna–DON'T WANNA HURT! HURT!" Jaemin can't feel his legs.

“Nana! I'm here! Nana, hold me, please baby!" Jeno tried to grab Jaemin's hand, his anger evaporated because he really couldn't bear to see Jaemin being in so much pain. "Hospital, Mark!" exclaimed Jeno frantically.

"MARKIE!" Jaemin screamed with the rest of his strength before falling into Mark's arms. His eyes stared blankly at the wall and his body seemed frozen. “MARKIE! JENO! MAKE IT GO! I HATE IT, I can't–I can't live." Jaemin's voice shrank before he roared and cried.

"Let's go, Jeno!" Mark carried Jaemin's body, but Jaemin struggled in his arms. Jeno tried to hold Jaemin's body before Jaemin hurt himself.

“Mark, I can't–” Jeno wanted to cry and cursed how he couldn't relieve Jaemin's pain.

"Kids!"

“Boys! What happen–NANA!" suddenly Jaehyun and Taeyong's voices appeared.

"Careful!" shouted Jeno when the two of them were going up Jaehyun and Taeyong were stunned by the chaos at the bottom of the stairs. But they didn't wait until they got closer to Jaemin who was still struggling in Mark's arms.

“Later, Jae! Please help Nana, please! That's hurt! That's hurt!" Jeno answered Jaehyun and Taeyong's eyes.

“Nana! Baby! I'm here! I'm here!" Jaehyun tried to take Jaemin from Mark's hands.

As soon as he heard his father's voice, Jaemin's eyes chased his father's face but his gaze still didn't work properly so he stopped crying and reached for his father.

“Its Jaehyun, baby. Its your dad, here, right here." Jeno, who was trembling, directed Jaemin's hand to Jaehyun's cheek. Jaemin, who was still sobbing, finally touched the face he was so familiar with and in an instant, he was crushed in Jaehyun's arms.

He cried with his mouth open, but no words came out of his mouth.

Mark stroked Jaemin's hair softly with tears in his eyes while Taeyong massaged Jaemin's legs. Jeno hugged Mark's waist tightly. For the first time he was so afraid of losing someone who was meaningful to him.

More than ten minutes they stayed in place, let Jaemin calm down and get back to familiarize themselves with his senses.

“Daddy…” Jaemin started to recognize his father.

“Jaemin-ah…” Jaehyun answered hoarsely. Jaemin's hand that was holding his arm was so cold and his body was so light it seemed to float on his arm.

"Don't wanna sleep alone, Daddy..."

"You won't, baby."

Jaehyun thought Jaemin had calmed down, but a few moments later, his eyes widened and he tried to straighten himself.

“Yongie! Where's he?! DADDY, NO! WHERE IS YONGIE! YONGIE-HYUNG CAN'T BE ALONE! DADDY, SHE WILL–"

Jaemin's scream echoed and stopped as soon as Taeyong stepped forward and sat on the other side of Jaemin's body after Mark withdrew. "I'm here–here, Nana! See?" he took Jaemin's hand. As soon as Jaemin caught the image of Taeyong, he wriggled from his father and hugged Taeyong.

“Don't go alone! I'll be–I'll be with you. She won't hurt you if I go. Yongie, I should go."

Taeyong hugged Jaemin back. The tears he had been holding back for weeks finally poured out on Jaemin's nape. “You can't go, Jaemin-ah. Breath with me, baby. Please. Count with me like I told you before. You can do this, come on!"

Jaehyun, Mark, and Jeno were speechless watching Taeyong and Jaemin breathe slowly and hard. They seemed to be able to hear air coming in and out of Jaemin's nose.

"Lets bring him to bed, before he hurt himself," Taeyong said when Jaemin's crying subsided. Jaehyun nodded and wanted to carry Jaemin swiftly. But Mark held him back.

“You hurt,” Mark glanced at Jaehyun's leg, who apparently was injured by the broken glass and plate at the bottom of the stairs. There was blood gushing from the soles of his feet but he didn't even notice.

"I'll take him to the bed." Mark took over Jaemin. Jaemin's energy was completely gone so he could only hum softly as he let go of Taeyong. But Taeyong assured him that he was behind Jaemin.

Just as Jaehyun was about to catch up with them to Jaemin's room, Jeno was already holding him with a first aid kit. Even though Jaehyun didn't want to leave Jaemin, he could only sit silently while Jeno took care of his wound. Jeno handed over the tissue Jaehyun received silently. He rubbed his face.

"I thought he was sleeping in his room," Jeno opened his mouth while applying antiseptic. “So I went down to take some milk and cookies. I didn't hear anything until I saw him here. Suitcase on his hand, shoes on like he was ready to go. Mark woke up, then. I drop the milk and everything, then ran up to him. I yelled at him. I'm sorry, Jae. I just… so scared. He was so ready to leave. I can't imagine if I was asleep. Then I'll be outside in a blink. I don't want him disappear. But then he was shaking so much, and yelling and screaming. I'm just–sorry. He wouldn't be like that if I wasn't yelling at him." Jeno's eyes were wet when he managed to put the bandage on Jaehyun's leg.

Jaehyun shook his head and grabbed Jeno in a hug. “You didn't do anything wrong. You got panicked. Its normal. I was so shocked when I hear his screams, I just ran here. Thank you, Jeno. For finding him. If it wasn't because of you and Mark, we'll be crying together now."

"He still here but I'm still crying."

"Me too."

Jaehyun let Jeno calm down before they entered Jaemin's room together. There, Jaemin was already lying on the bed, Taeyong sat in front of him. Their hands were tightly intertwined and Jaemin kept looking at Taeyong.

Mark sat at Jaemin's study table, his hands holding several sheets of paper and his face white as white. When Jeno and Jaehyun stared at him, he held out the paper in his hand before joining Jaemin on the bed. Jaemin let Mark hug him from behind, still paying full attention to Taeyong.

Although confused, Jaehyun and Jeno read the paper containing Jaemin's writing. When they read Jaemin's message, their expressions changed from confusion to fear. Jaemin said goodbye there and said that he would live with his mother.

Jaehyun did not finish the letter until it was finished to approach Jaemin.

"Nana," he was going to cry again. "Baby, do you hate me so much so you want to be back to your mother?"

But Taeyong suddenly nudged Jaehyun's ribs hard. Jaehyun didn't complain because he was crying. “No, you fool! His mother made him do it!"

Jaehyun looked at Taeyong with his mouth open.

"He wanted you to open his phone," said Taeyong.

Jaehyun got up again, this time grabbing Jaemin's cellphone which was lying on the table. He opened all the messages there and stopped to read messages from Minju.

After finishing reading Jaemin's letter, Jeno was crying again. He got on the bed and even though Jaemin was a little reluctant to let Taeyong go, he let Jeno lay in front of him and hugged him.

"Baby, I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I love you so much do you know that?" Jeno whispered while massaging Jaemin's temples.

Jaemin just muttered something inaudible and closed his eyes.

Taeyong got up and approached Jaehyun to join in reading Minju's messages. He gasped when he read the messages Minju sent in the last few days. Taeyong couldn't believe someone could threaten his own child, especially a sweet boy like Jaemin.

There was a loud noise below and before long, Doyoung, Taeil, Yuta, and Jungwoo crammed into Jaemin's door in panic.

"What happened?!" exclaimed Jungwoo when he saw Jaemin who was lying weakly on the bed between Jeno and Mark.

“There is a mess downstairs–” Yuta continued, but he was silent when he saw Jaehyun's hardened expression and Taeyong's crying.

"Can someone explain to us...?" Taeil tried to say. He was about to approach Jaehyun but Doyoung's hand held him. He scoffed at Jaehyun's feet and they stopped looking at the bandages that were wrapped around his legs.

Jaehyun's voice was crystal clear. "I'll fucking kill Na Minju."

-

Convincing Jaemin is not easy. Jaehyun, Taeyong, Jeno, and Mark even asked Donghyuck, Renjun, Doyum, and Lucas for help. They took turns every day, comforting Jaemin and reassuring him that all was well. Jaemin doesn't need to worry.

Jaemin's cellphone was completely in Jaehyun's grasp. He, Doyoung, and Taeil, compiled a report in order to bring this matter to legal matters, although Jaehyun was initially reluctant.

"I want to kill her and you can't change my mind," that was what Jaehyun said at first.

His friends looked at him in horror but Tayeong replied quickly, “I don't even want to change your mind. I want to kill her too since she managed to use me so she could have Jaemin, but Jae, if we both ended up in prison, who will take care of Nana? And Jeno? And Mark?"

Taeyong's words automatically melted Jaehyun.

"What do I do without you, Yongie." Jaehyun looked at his fiancé with teary eyes and hugged Taeyong tightly. When he could feel Taeyong's warm breath on his shoulder, he knew he was forgiven.

"Excuse me, lovebirds, but we need to talk, okay?" Doyoung raised his hand with a deep sigh. He has been preoccupied with sheets of paper containing all of Jaemin's life record since he was born until he finally lived with Jaehyun.

“Lets report her to the police, okay? Don't do anything stupid." Taeil replied.

"But I want to make sure she gets her punishment," said Jaehyun.

"Then lets sit down and talk so we could put her behind bars for what she did to your fiancé and son."

They talked for more than three hours to take the most appropriate steps to keep Minju away from Jaemin and record all traces of Minju's negligence in taking care of Jaemin all this time. Doyoung can't promise whether Minju will be banned for life from seeing Jaemin, but Taeil says that they just need to get a file from the hospital to show that Minju's actions have caused great and lasting harm to Jaemin. She even threatened to hurt Taeyong.

Jaehyun fully supported this idea, ignoring Taeyong who said that maybe one day, Jaemin will miss his mother. He was willing to bring Jaemin to do a psychological check so that they could really punish Minju with everything he had done.

“… And they will ask you because you are the father, Jaehyun. They will ask you if you think you are the perfect figure for Jaemin since you've been absent most of the time." Doyoung looked at Jaehyun and he could see Jaehyun's shoulders slumped.

“But our relationship has never been good to begin with… its always ended up in an argument. Even physically. Jaemin said she never touch him so I guess she is just being angry at me. I don't want my son to watch his parent arguing and punching each other."

Jaehyun's words brought silence.

"I tried, okay?" Jaehyun grabbed the folder on his desk and landed it on Doyoung's lap. "Its either they rejected me or I chickened out."

Doyoung opened the folder and found a pile of papers filing the takeover of Jaemin's custody. Jaehyun even attached a house certificate to his salary receipt to show that he was able and capable of supporting Jaemin's life. But the judge always rejected his requests, especially because Jaemin himself didn't want it.

"Oh, no, Taeil," Doyoung nudged Taeil's arm. Taeil also leaned over and read what Doyoung was holding.

"Bloody hell," Taeil hissed, closed his mouth and grabbed the paper. "Look for another one!"

"What?! What is it?" Taeyong asked.

Taeil shook his head and when he finished reading, he held the paper up high. “This is a legal form on Jaemin, about how he were born, how is his grade in school, and the most important: whether or no he want to live with his father. As you can see, Jaemin said no. Very obvious. But you have to see this."

Taeil reaches for another paper, containing the statement that Jaemin took last year to completely entrust himself to his father.

"Different signatures," Taeil said. “That means, Minju were the one who been signing Jaemin's document about his legal guardian paper. She even put on a lot of good words for herself in the custody document, looked like Jaemin is fancy her or something."

Taeil handed the paper to Taeyong.

"But I thought its not a public document," muttered Taeyong when he realized the truth of what Doyoung and Taeil said.

"I didn't have an attorney back then, remember?" said Jaehyun, who is now also observing Doyoung and Taeil's findings. “I represent myself and I did it poorly they don't even bother to take this back. Beside, it's the copy of the original file."

Taeil whistled and Doyoung nodded. "Then we can use this and make sure that that witch are going to hell for hurting a lovely boy."

-

"Jaemin-hyung."

Jaemin raised his head to meet Doyum eyes who was sitting next to him. They were having a picnic in the park. Doyum provided all the drinks, mats and baskets, while Jaemin was in charge of the food. They had already finished Taeyong's pastries before finally sitting side by side, enjoying the warm afternoon sun.

"I really hope that you're okay, hyung," said Doyum, looking into the distance. “You are a good people. You are so kind and nice to me. Thank you so much, Nana-hyung."

Jaemin smiled. "Aww, the baby is going to make me cry," he hugged Doyum and they laughed together.

For now, what was on Jaemin's mind was gratitude towards the good people who surrounded him. It was sad to leave school and his friends in his hometown but slowly Jaemin begins to understand that not everything ends badly. He can make new friends and be closer to his father.

"Ah, I'm so embarrassed, _aah_!" Doyum covered his face as soon as their hug ended.

“Thank you, Doyum-ah. Really." Jaemin finally said. “You are a great friend. Lets be friend for so long."

Doyum nodded, deciding to get busy with fruit. Jaemin followed suit.

“I'm already ahead Lucas-hyung. But I'm not sure I can't replace Donghyuck-hyung and Renjun-hyung."

Jaemin laughed. “You're gonna be. Soon, if they don't stop smooching each other in front of me."

"Maybe I'll give up first because you, Mark-hyung, and Jeno-hyung literally no better than them." Doyum pretended to be annoyed and Jaemin patted his head.

“Brat. You'll miss me."

Doyum snorted. “Yeah, no kidding, hyung. I can't believe you'll be going for a week for your father's wedding. You even gonna tagging along on their honeymoon!"

"No, I am not!" said Jaemin with a laugh. “I won't be gone for that long. Maybe four or five days. But I'm not tagging along."

Doyum's mouth formed an o. "I thought your father wouldn't let you slip away from his sight."

"I thought so too. But my mother will be in jail next week. I convince them to just go and have fun."

Doyum muttered in relief. "I'm glad it turned out to be like this, hyung." He smiled a little. “But not for what happened to you. That's horrible!"

"Me too," muttered Jaemin in agreement. “Don't worry. I know." He rubbed Doyum's hair.

-

The awaited wedding ceremony is more of a freedom for the Jung family. Jaehyun Jung, Taeyong Jung, and Jaemin Jung laughed happily that day without shedding any tears. They know, for Taeyong and Jaehyun, nothing has changed in their relationship other than the promise to live together forever. But this marriage was a turning point where they officially became family.

Taeil and Jungwoo already burst into tears while Doyoung blinked as the wedding ceremony begin. Yuta hugged Jaemin's shoulder tightly while biting his lip. The same emotion also appears on the faces of the family of the two brides. Jaemin met many relatives from his father's family whom he almost never met.

Mark and Jeno held back tears seeing the happiness radiating on the faces of the Jungs. They've been through a lot together and there's nothing more exciting than a beautiful ending to an all-white wedding. Even Taeyong, who initially frowned a little with the all-white theme that Jaehyun wanted, looked glowing. He said that weddings with one color theme would make it difficult for the shades of their guests' clothes but Jaehyun, Mark, and Jeno made sure that it wasn't about guests, but about them.

Jaehyun added that Taeyong looked amazingly handsome in white and Jaemin even nodded in agreement. So he couldn't refuse either. However, he managed to force the beach garden party he wanted and that's where they are now, in the garden of a seaside resort where Jeno and Mark first took Jaemin away.

Taeyong walked towards the altar like an angel flying from heaven's door. Even though his friends and family were already crying, Jaehyun smiled as widely as possible with his cheeks flushed, as if wondering if he wasn't dreaming. Taeyong smiled too. Jaemin whistled loudly and clapped his hands, then in an instant the open ballroom burst into cheers. Jaehyun winked at Jaemin and Jaemin replied quickly.

After the ceremony that drained the tears of all attendees, the wedding party was held.

Doyoung and Taeil added to the happiness of the day by announcing that Jaehyun and Taeyong were legally registered as the legal parents of Jaemin. Taeyong cried happily in Jeno's arms when he heard this while Jaemin jumped onto his father's back.

Jeno's parents came few days ago from US and Jeno looked more cheerful than usual. He couldn't see his parents all the time, so he made the most of this opportunity. He invited his mother to dance and introduced his father to Jaehyun and Taeyong's friends. After this, they will have serious talks about Jeno's decision after graduating high school, but there's nothing to worry about. The last thing Jeno wanted was to separate from his hometown, along with his two boyfriends. He turned down his parents' offer to study in the United States and said he would go there to work someday.

Jeno's parents decided to sell their house because Taeyong was moving to Jaehyun's house. Jeno too. Jeno assured his parents that everything would remain the same. He and Taeyong will continue to look after the house until there are buyers who are interested. After all, Jeno knew that his parents were more interested in retiring in coastal areas and Jeno convinced them to make it happen.

 _It's not perfect_ , Jeno knows that very well. But he was never so eager to wait for tomorrow. He, Mark, and Jaemin weren't going to school for the next four days and he knew that his friends would greet them with great fanfare. After all that happened, that was what Jaemin deserved at least. Love from everyone.

He promised that he would only bring happiness and was grateful that his heart was big enough to love the two most extraordinary boys he had ever met. From where he sat with his mother, Jeno smiled seeing Mark and Jaemin dancing slowly. Jaemin was heard saying something and Jeno could see Mark's ears turning red. They then chuckled.

"Mum, could you excuse me for a minute?" said Jeno to his mother.

"Yeah, son," his mother who was chatting with Jaehyun's aunt nodded.

Jeno got up and approached his two boyfriends. As soon as he saw Jeno, Jaemin immediately welcomed him into a hug. The three of them danced and although it was not easy, they laughed happily in the waves and the sea breeze.

The sun was setting at the end of the sea and although this was not the end, they knew the days to come would be equally happy.

-

Mark smiled at the officer who escorted him. The officer seemed sympathetic after reading the form Mark filled out. This was the first time they had met but Mark knew the officer understood his feelings.

This is also the first time he has set foot in prison.

In all his life, Mark had never imagined knowing where a prison was, let alone entering it. But now, he has a specific goal and he will not subside even though he is not as usual, he goes alone.

A bell rang and the metal door opened. Another officer welcomed Mark and with them went further into the prison building. The hallway is so cold and decorated with surveillance cameras in all angles. Mark breathed a sigh of relief when the clerk opened the open door for him.

As he had seen on television, the room was no bigger than a toilet. Even smaller than Mark's toilet at Jaehyun's house. There is a glass wall bordering the other room and a telephone on the wall.

Mark sat in a cold metal chair and the door behind him closed after the clerk said that Mark could call him with the red button on the wall. Mark nodded thankfully and waited.

His cellphone was in a basket of things that could not be taken inside so Mark could do nothing but look at the empty room in front of him. In a moment, someone he'd known for life would walk in and Mark didn't know what to expect.

The door at the end of the room creaked open. Then came an officer who led Mr. Lee, Mark's father, as well as his only family by blood that left on this earth. Mr. Lee looked directly into Mark's eyes with an indescribable gaze and after being admonished by the officer, he sat down on a chair.

Mark looked at the middle-aged man in the gray prison uniform. It hasn't been a year since his father was thrown in prison but Mark knows the man is four times as old as he was outside.

Mark picked up the phone and waited.

He waited and waited for his father to do the same. The first thing Mark heard was the roar of his father's heavy breathing. Mark remembered that he was always relieved whenever his father slept soundly because it meant he was free from threats. But now with the fort around them, Mark knew he didn't have to worry about anything.

"Mark."

"Sir."

"You're fast." That's an insinuation, considering that since Mark ran away from his house, they never spoke again. The last time Mark saw his father was in court. And even then with Taeyong who hugged him a little to divert attention.

"I'm here to talk," said Mark. "How are you, sir?"

“What do you expect? For me to say 'fine, Mark'? You know damn well this place is a shithole."

“What do you expect, Dad? For me to say 'oh no, I didn't know you were going here for a punishment so of course this place was hell'."

Mr. Lee narrowed his gaze. His fierce face now looked even more vicious because his hair was cut off. The people who used to respect him now even insult him. And that is one thing he cannot accept.

"I'll go to college next year," Mark decided there was no point in provoking his father's anger. "You don't have a say on this but I just want to let you know in advance. Just in case you want postcard or letters."

Mr. Lee shook his head. "I regret for taking care of you."

Mark laughed softly. For a moment he felt comforted by his father's words. _Ah, this is how Jaemin's felt. And Jeno too when his parent refused to bring him few years ago. M_ ark couldn't believe that he and his boyfriends were really made from heaven. But Mark is different from Jaemin and Jeno. He doesn't scare anything now. He has nothing but love for those who are good to him and his hatred for those who hurt him and those he loves. His father is not a threat at all.

"Do I look like I care?" Mark smiled as he leaned forward, a gesture that said he wasn't scared and his father wouldn't be able to touch him.

“Just you wait, son of a bitch. Once I get out of this place, I'll find you and beat the shits out of you. You think you know pain? Wait until I teach you the real pain, son."

Mark laughed. Hard until the corners of his eyes water. "You have no idea what are you talking about, huh, dad?" It was weird calling 'dad' the first time, but Mark had already decided that this man in front of him was no longer worthy of respect.

“What I'm saying is… I don't care. Go. Find me and try to teach me anything if you can. The only thing you gonna do once you'll be out of this place is laying in a casket."

"YOU–"

Mark pressed the button that called the guard.

"I come because I thought you'd like to talk, dad. For all I know, I'm the only thing that you have outside. Literally. Since I sold our precious house. Too many memories, huh? But you don't look like you're ready to be a responsible adult and asking for my forgiveness. You tortured me and nearly killed me few times. You're a fucking loser. You think you're the one who missed her since she's gone? I'm her son and I fucking missed her like crazy, you have no idea! And now since I've done all of the good deeds for my only parent, I'm free. I'm fucking free from you and that's the thing you should know: how relieved I am when you were detained. I hope you could think why you deserve to put in there then let's talk. Maybe when I'm an adult and you beg for forgiveness and little money for living. Whatever suits you."

Mark hung up the phone and got up. He saw his father got up too, looked screaming into the phone but there was nothing that Mark could hear. His father even jumped and beat the walls. He looked howling but Mark didn't care what his father was saying.

The officer walked in and Mark smiled gratefully, then walked out. He let his father be held by two other officers, seemingly trying to held him down.

Once out of the prison building, Mark dropped his shoulders and felt warmth return to his feet. He breathed a sigh of relief and prepared to walk when he heard a horn from the end of the street.

“Baby! Lets go home!" Jaemin shouted from Jaehyun's car while Jeno smiled broadly behind the wheel.

Mark was surprised for a moment before his big smile returned. Without waiting, he ran towards his boyfriends. He jumped into the car and hugged Jaemin until Jaemin gave a happy squeal and Jeno laughed.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

_end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading this story until here! 😍  
> I'm so grateful that I could finish this fic I hope I could do it sooner. But once this fic is done, I could focus on another fic and maaaaybeeee just maybe, trying to write another long fic (or finishing my draft, that's more likely 👺). I hope you're not tired reading my fics and I'm kinda lack on inspiration nowadays so spare me some mercy, okay?  
> I would love to see some feedback on this but I'm just so glad its done, I'll take what I can get 🧡  
> Bye-bye and love you ❣
> 
> p.s. I used the name 'Minju' because Jaemin's name is from his parent: Jaehyun and Minju. Omg I'm sorry but I'm cheesy like that. She's an original character, I didn't refer it to public figures with the same name and I'm sorry if I lack creativity by just putting the name that crossed my head 💀 and this is TMI but I put American Boy on the loop when I first wrote this story idk why I could imagine Jaemin sing that song with his cute gesture and all 🕺
> 
> See you on my next fic (I hope)!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my next fic! This is my first time writing poly and its marknomin (*screams*) so please spare me if I made some mistakes and since I still haven't really finished this, I hope you enjoying this with me <3
> 
> If you want, you can [Tweet to @eyefornana](https://twitter.com/intent/tweet?screen_name=eyefornana&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


End file.
